B W W: Brony world War
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: El hambre de superación, esfuerzos, descubrimientos, cada peldaño de la escalera de la ciencia, cada arriesgada misión, la combinación de toda la tecnología moderna con nuestros sueños, incluso las guerras sufridas, nos han proporcionado las herramientas con que librar esta terrible batalla. nuestra guerra, su mundo
1. Chapter 1

Brony World War

Capítulos

I: **cuando la guerra llama** (TALOS X)

II: **Descenso e Infiltración **(GhostShadow6661)

III**: los 4 fantásticos **(TALOS X)

IV: **Asalto en el Bosque **(GhostShadow6661)

V: **Un Guardián Perdido** (GhostShadow6661)

VI: **reunión y secuestro** (Anacoreta)

VII: **rescatando el sol** (TALOS X)

VIII: **verdad y complicación** (TALOS X)

IX: **lo peor apenas está por venir **(TALOS X)

X: **Arribo, Captura y Confesiones **(GhostShadow6661)

XI: **la "M" marca el lugar** (TALOS X)

XII: **Tiempo de Hablar** (GhostShadow6661)

XIII: **Escape de Canterlot **(GhostShadow6661)

XIV: **Invacion de Equestria, batalla por ponyville** (U.N.S.C)

XVI: **(¿...?)** (¿...?)

* * *

**Debo decir que aun esta abierta las ideas, del titulo siguiente**

* * *

Todo ocurrió hace ya mucho tiempo más de lo que imaginan, lo recuerdo por que fue uno de mis peores de mi vida, los dos buscamos una forma de canalizar nuestro propio rencor pero nada funciono, hasta que llego a nuestra casa un Xbox 360 con halo reach

Con el descargamos nuestras tenciones, y a la vez a veíamos la televisión, mi hermano y yo siempre tuvimos la alocada idea estar en alguna caricatura, así que con ilusión y algo de locura gastamos nuestro dinero en hacer una maquina, que nos permitiera entrar en las caricaturas, ahora me arrepiento de esa idea, por lo que me ha traído

Descabellada, y sabiendo la actuación del mundo lo mantuvimos en secreto, mas al final cuando nuestros esfuerzos parecían en vano, un accidente nos dio la llave, por un descuido mío, cree un programa de computadora que sin saber cómo lo hacía, como la bicicleta, habría un portal, a una caricatura una que apenas estaba en boca de todos my Little pony,

Pero mi hermano se lleno de negación, ¿Cómo no podíamos aprovechar este milagro? Le explique que no conocía las consecuencias de entrar e interactuar con los personajes, la verdad no quería contaminar el lugar, no sé qué paso pero un día descubrí a mi hermano tratando de entrar con una excavadora, la avaricia lo había tomado prisionero, me insinuó el tomar los recursos, las joyas el oro, conquistar ese mundo y hacernos ricos

Mas la idea me horrorizo, con rapidez trate de hacerle entrar en razón, pero no supe cómo hacerlo, al final, entro en el laboratorio, copio el programa informático, y desapareció, no supe nada de él, en nuestro mundo, pero por meses he evitado que altere las vidas de los habitantes de Equestria, mas la fin he sabido que todo lo qua he hecho solo ha sido tapar el sol con un dedo

Hace días me entere que lo impensable que imagine pasaría, ahora mi hermano no es el único con la ambición de la conquista y la riqueza, por desgracia, mi hermano ha hecho un pequeño ejército con los múltiples antibronys que existen en el mundo, unidos por la promesa de humillar y destruir a la armonía de ese mundo

Mi peor temor se ha hecho realidad, si no lo detengo todo ese mundo caerá con estrepitoso estruendo, por ello he tenido que recurrir a una medida que jamás desee,

Reuniré un ejército, expertos en juegos de video y soldados valientes, no tengo opción más que pelear por Equestria oculto en las sombras, con la vaga esperanza de que nadie en ese mundo de sueños y armonía se entere que está en guerra,

Así hago un llamado a todos los jugadores de video juegos del mundo, que estén dispuestos a dar su vida por un ideal, de proteger y defender, esta es nuestra guerra, pero el campo es su mundo

* * *

**Lamento lo corto pero solo quiero explicar el inicio, lo hacia mas largo si tuviera el tiempo a mi favor**


	2. Brony world War I

**Debo decir que el inicio es algo burdo pero hago lo que puedo con el tiempo con el que ahora dispongo, tal vez me tarde más de una semana en subir otro, se aceptan sugerencias, y oc´s,**

* * *

-vamos hermano –dijo un muchacho no mayor de los 14 jalando a su hermano mayor al interior de un enorme complejo una vez adentro ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por la cantidad de personas y por lo videojuegos hay expuestos -¡increíble!

-sí lo es, es bueno que le haya ganado esos pases al torpe de Luis,

-si…pero vamos quiero probar los nuevos juegos de la 360 –los dos salieron disparados hacia loas pantallas cuando un hombre de traje negro los intercepto –disculpe, nos daría permiso

-ustedes son los hermanos Rodríguez Montenegro –ambos asintieron, la momento el hombre les entrego un sobre –por favor léanlo en privado –y sin dejar los respondes el hombre se perdió entre la multitud, dejándolos estañados

* * *

-disculpe, ¿desea ordenar? –pregunto una camarera a un hombre de pantalón, gabardina y sombrero de ala ancha negros,

-solo una taza de café, estoy esperando a alguien –apenas la camarera se alejo un hombre de traje negro se sentó en frete del individuo –espero que sea para algo bueno…no todos los días alguien llama a m i puerta con tantos ceros en un cheque…vallamos al grano de que quiere que me encargue –pero el hombre solo le entrego un sobre, el cual tomo guardándolo en su gabardina

* * *

Aeropuerto internacional de los ángeles

-bien estoy aquí, -exclamo una joven de cabello castaño la cuan portaba una falda larga de satín y un saco de aviador –solo espero que llegue rápido no todos los días vacaciones –a través de las mismas circunstancia un hombre de traje negro la intercepta en le anden –ehhh… ¿puedo ayudarle?

-¿Delia Foster?

-si

-por favor tome –entregándole un sobre sellado –la chica se quedo unos momentos sin decir nada cuando en la lejanía un joven la llamo, se volteo para mirar a su hermano, pero al dar la vuelta el hombre ya se había ido

* * *

-sabes los cafés del central park son buenos con su capuchino –dijo un hombre de cabello castaño a otro que ya estaba sentado en una de las mesas de tan suntuosos lugar, sin pensar en nada mas este solo hiso un ademan para que se sentara –escucha hermano…esta es mi última, por favor olvida tu estúpida idea, no vale la pena

-escucha –dijo este quitándose las gafas negras que llevaba –no desperdiciare esta oportunidad

-tal vez no pueda detenerte aquí, pero eso no significa que te dejare hacerlo en ese lugar –expreso con algo de enojo en sus palabras, sin embargo el otro sujeto ni se inmuto –me escuchaste claro

-por supuesto, pero tan desesperado estas por detenerme, que tiene en mente involucrarlas en nuestra contienda, mas fácil será para mi destruirlas

-tú me has puesto en esta situación, tal vez pierda esta batalla pero ganare la guerra

-¿a qué precio? ¿Tus preciados equinos? –sin dudarlo golpeo la mesa con su puño llamando la atención de todos los demás presentes gritando

-si así lo quieres, lo resolveremos a tu manera –se levanto y se dio la media vuelta y estaba por irse cuando

-ya no veremos en el campo…

-llámame "M" solo así

-si así nos llevaremos, yo soy para ti "G" tan simple como eso

* * *

En la entrada de un hangar ya estaba esperada una joven ahora llevando unos jeans azul marino con una camisa azul clero y una boina de color arcoíris, en eso vio aproximarse a otros chicos ambos llevando chamaras tipo militar, pantalones cortos, y lo único que distinguía a uno era su playeras una lisa de tono anaranjado y la del otro sujeto tenia estampada a Pinkie pie en su pose de locura

-déjenme adivinar –dijo la joven–ustedes también tiene una carta –los dos muchachos asintieron –esto es muy extraño –de pronto un tres siluetas se acercaron al grupo ya conformado

-ustedes ya saben algo –dijo en hombre de la gabardina y sombrero negros– porque no me guata tanto misterio

-y saben porque nos llamo a venir tan noche –dijo uno de los otros dos el cual tenía camisa a cuadros blanca y azul, y pantalón de vestir –esto no parece tan saludable

-según lo que nos decía la carta teníamos que estar aquí a las 8 de la noche de hoy –explico el ultimo sujeto de traje azul marino sin corbata, levanto su brazo diciendo –y según veo aun no son las 8,

-ya lo sabemos dijo el hombre de sombrero –pero con lo que nos pagaran por esta aquí me puedo esperar

-oigan y ese cheque que vino con la carta no tiene fondos –dijo Delia con algo de miedo y frotándose los hombros

-no –dijo el del traje –es tan válido como tú y yo

-escuchen tal vez podamos saber a que nos llamaron si vemos que tenemos en común

-bien nerd, dinos que haces–dijeron los dos chicos de chamarra

-ese cometario no me gusto –estaban por acercarse mutuamente cuando un hombre de traje negro salió del hangar

-espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, por favor síganme, mi jefe los está esperando –todos dieron un alivio mientras entraban al hangar, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que dentro un avión privado, le hombre solo se coloco junto a escaleras diciendo –por favor suban, adentro le serán reveladas su dudas –los 6 entraron con recelo, una vez adentro se sentaron mientras el avión salía a la pista

Por fin el avión había despegado, tan alto que no se veía nada

-así que prosiguiendo, dígame que hace… -dijo le chico de 14 años

-Axel, y soy astrónomo

-pues yo soy astrofísico

-eso es extraño, porque nosotros aun estudiamos, -dijo el mayor de los hermanos –y usted señorita

-delia –dijo esta, admirando el paisaje –soy microbióloga, ¿y usted señor…?

-llámame Cazador –dijo el hombre de gabardina sin dejar de mirar el suelo –y no te gustaría saber lo que hago

-miren la verdad yo y mi hermano deberíamos estar ahora mismo en una convención de videojuegos, y no aquí

-qué casualidad, -dijo la chica –a mi me encanta jugar con los simuladores de vuelo, en especial los de guerra,

-también yo

-entonces ya sabemos que tenemos en común…parece que ya vamos a aterrizar –el avión comenzó su descenso en una pista en medio de desierto, apenas bajaron fueron conducidos al interior de un complejo caminaron por largos corredores hasta llegar a un gran salón ahí ya los esperaba un hombre de pie junto a una gran pantalla de video

-veo que vinieron todos –dijo este mientras los demás se sentaban –seguro se preguntan por qué están aquí, se los diré fácil, los necesito par un trabajo difícil,

-¿qué clase de trabajo? –dijo el Cazador

-cada uno tiene un talento, tengo a dos estudiantes de son los mejores tiradores de videojuegos de mundo, dos científicos, excelentes en juegos de estrategia, una piloto excepcional, y un asesino a sueldo, casi considerado un mito, entre interpool, y el FBI –los presentes retrocedieron un poco asustados –señores, y señorita, también otra razón

-cual –dijo la chica –si se puede saber

-la más simple de todas –dijo volteando y mirándoles de frente –todos los presentes incluyendo al asesino….todos somos Bronys –se miraron los unos a los otros – y por ello se que aceptaran sin dudar –coloco sus manos en la espalda –señores estamos al borde de una guerra, pero no será aquí el campo de batalla….nuestra misión es salvar a My Little Pony, de los antibronis

-¿y como se supone que lo haremos? –exclamo con recelo el del traje azul,

-simple mi amigo…iremos a su mundo,

-tu mi amigo estas enteramente loco

-no es así, por favor síganme –se levantaron con lago de recelo, y siguieron al sujeto hasta una parte del lugar donde había ya un pequeño grupo de científicos, los cuales se movían por todos lados al fondo había una habitación, una esfera completa con una plataforma que llegaba al centro –señores les presento el portal dimensional, se lo que dirán, no parece una puerta, la verdad para abrir una puerta se requiere mucho poder, por ello modifique el diseño de mi hermano,

-así que con esto viajaremos al programa de My Little Pony

-si…por favor todos entren, solo sentirán un ligero hormigueo se los aseguro –entraron con algo de miedo

-si estas mintiendo y estás loco, yo te mato –dijo el Cazador sin dejar de sostener una 9mm que tenia escondida detrás de su espalda, de pronto todas las pared esférica comenzó a moverse con destellos de luz, y tan rápido como había comenzado se detuvo –es todo, mi amigo date por….mueeerto –al voltear ya no estaba el hombre sino un alicornio gris, con hocico negro y crin también negra,

-bienvenidos al mundo de My Little Pony –exclmo el alicronio, y sin decir nada más se encamino a la puerta seguido por los demás –se preguntaran porque solo yo me convertí en un pony, verán no sé si lo notaron pero sobre nosotros había una especie de candelabro en realidad ese es el filtro biodimencional, impide que nuestra estructura física se alterada por el propio ambiente, por desgracia al ser yo expuesto directamente a este mundo, para sobrevivir se altero mi forma externa

-y exactamente ¿Dónde estamos ahora? –pero no dijo nada solo siguió caminando hasta llegar al puente de mando, donde ya había un montón de personas,

-este lugar es el helitransporte Guardian of Harmony, (es el mismo que sale en la película de los vengadores) hasta ahora tengo 5 mas sobrevolando todo el perímetro, pero ese no es el caso –se acerco al frete de la plataforma –Erik ¿algo nuevo en lo que me fui?

-no señor, solo que estamos vigilando la ciudad de Canterlot como lo pidió…me tome la molestia de colocar un cierto número de cámaras ocultas,

-señores quiero presentarles a Erik –un joven de cabello negro con uniforme –el es mis ojos y oídos en Equestria –tomo un control remoto y comenzó a cambiar canales –parece que las colocaste en todos lados –de pronto llego una que mostraba toda la cama de la princesa Luna desde arriba –quizás en demasiados

-eso no resuelve ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Si tienes tantas tropas como parece ser

-Cazador, tengo tropas pero lo que no tengo es el deseo de perturbar este lugar, más de lo que ya lo he contaminado con mi presencia, por ello ustedes –los presentes se sentaron le mesa que estaba en medio de todo el lugar con interés –a ustedes los elegí por ser los que mejor conocen a las portadoras de la armonía, además de que son casi desconocidos entre ustedes, no levante sospecha su historia

-¿a qué se refiere? –

-ustedes seis irán abajo e interactuaran con ella- exclamo Erik sacando de la mesa un mapa virtual – protegiéndolas y enviándome un reporte de de actividades, así podremos monitorearlas sin levantar sospechas,

-señores mi hermano ya intento abrir por su propio medio un portal, pero lo que consiguió fue contactad con un pony, le cual por medio de quien sabe como, uso los elementos de la armonía, para abrir un portal para que su tropas entraran, por desgracia sin el filtro, esas tropas se convirtieron en ponys,

-en otras palabras tenemos que fingir que no sabemos como llegamos a su mundo

-exacto,

-¿Por qué?

-sospecho que mi hermano construyo otro portal, esta vez con un filtro, no sé cómo, pero parece que está construyendo una fortaleza en algún lugar del bosque evefreed, y hasta saber donde esta, y destruirla, toda equestria está en peligro

-díganos algo –pregunto Delia – ¿qué es lo peor que podría hacer su hermano?

-veamos niña –dijo mientras caminada alrededor del grupo sentado –podría destruir ponyville, esclavizar a los ponys, destruir todo el lugar por los minerales y el petróleo que está justo debajo de la misma Ponyville, y eso sería el mejor escenario,

-¿y el peor?

-escuchen si no intervenimos en lo que viene, las mane 6 dejaran de existir

-lo que sugieres es que entremos en su mundo a luchar un batalla que no es nuestra,

-Por ello los elegí, porque son los mejores jugadores de HALO, GEAR OF WAR, MODERN WARFARE, y porque somos bronys

-y dinos a cuantos convenciste con esto

-a muchos –abriendo una gran cortina mostrando a cientos de personas algunas vestidas, con armaduras similares a las de halo, gears, y trajes militares, alistando vehículos helicópteros, tanques, y otras cosas –y ¿bien que dicen?

-yo el entro –dijo el Cazador con una gran sonrisa y emocionado

-también nosotros –dijeron los hermanos, emocionados por conocer a sus ídolos

-Supongo que no tenemos otra cosa que hacer – al instante los restantes se levantaron,

-en ese caso, Erik condúcelos a la armería, que se alisten a salir en 6 horas –exclamo el alicornio sin dejar de ver el panel de control central –y otra cosa, ya hablaremos sobre tus problemas de privacidad

Si señor…por aquí señores,

* * *

**Y así comienza a ponerse las piezas de ajedrez**


	3. Brony world War II

**EN PRIMERA ME DISCULPO, ESCRIBI MAL EL NOMBRE DE UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES EN LE CAPITULO ANTERIOR, Y VEAMOS COMO ME QUEDO**

**Y si esto va a ser una historia ambientada en los colores exteriores , por favor déjenme sus reviews, que tengo grandes cosas planeadas para todos y de adelanto no voy a disfrutar lastimando un poco una de las personajes, pero debido a la trama tendré que hacerlo**

* * *

-así que dinos Erick –dijo uno de los hermanos mientras caminaban por la nave -¿Cómo fue que tu jefe financia todo esto?

-te diré algo, es clasificado…bien aquí estamos –exclamo deteniéndose en una de las puertas la cual se abrió revelando todo un cuarto repleto de armas algunas idénticas a las de Gear of war, y otras de Halo reach, Erick lentamente se acerco a otro sujeto, hablo un poco con él, para después ambos regresar –por favor vengan –en una mesa estaban ya colocadas un grupo de seis mochilas,

-bien –exclamo uno en cuidador –escuchen atentamente porque lo diré solo una vez, cada mochila contiene un kit de supervivencia clásico…ya saben, cantimplora, lámpara, comida deshidratada, bolsa de dormir, primeros auxilios, etc –al momento de decir tales cosas aventó cada una a sus respectivo individuo, solo el cazador la tomo apenas al verla –ahora –exclamo sacando una caja con relojes –estos son los comunicadores, los cuales también tiene otras funciones que les serán útiles en el campo, el instructivo tendrán que leerlo de camino a su ubicación de descenso….¿alguna pregunta?

-si una –exclamo el menor de los chicos mientras tomaba un Rifle de Precisión SRS99 AM -¿podemos escoger que arma nos llevaremos?

-Héctor –dijo su hermano haciéndole señas de que lo bajara –mi hermano es algo impulsivo

-lo siento hermano, pero cuando uno puede tomar un rifle de halo reach

-no se preocupe –dijo el armero –ninguna de las que están ahí está cargada, además solo uno de ustedes llevara las armas –diciendo u mirada al Cazador, el cual ya estaba caminando por el lugar tocando cada arma seductoramente

-¿Qué está haciendo? –dijo Héctor anonadado

-esta seduciendo a las armas –dijo Erick mirando fijamente como el Cazador dejaba su sombrero sobre una mesa y delicadamente tomaba un rifle M16, un revolver mágnum, el francotirador que dejo Héctor, y un arco con sus flechas –viendo que ya tomo lo que necesitara, por favor síganme a la plataforma –como era de suponerse los seis los siguieron, hasta llegar a un hangar repleto de vehículos, entre tanques, tanquetas, helicópteros y pelicans…un momento pelicans, finalmente quedaron frente a uno de los pelicans el cual estaba listo a salir –bien este es su transporte ¿alguna pregunta?

-si ¿dónde nos dejaran? –pregunto el sujeto de traje azul,

-me podrías decir tu nombre –dijo Erick

-ahh, Luis

-bien Luis, escucha antes que nada, cámbiate de ropa, créeme no te gustara mojártela

-porque eso no me gusto –dijo Héctor –por cierto dijiste que había otras 5 naves como esta ¿Dónde están?

-eso es correcto, ahí todavía 5 aparte de esta, el Knight of the peace, el The last avenger, el Heart of the Warrior, el Blood Of The Kings, y el Letter of goodbye, respectivamente, por desgracia, no puedo darles sus ubicaciones actuales

-yo tengo otra pregunta –dijo el hermano de Héctor –y de seguro es la misma que muchos se preguntaran pero ¿Qué pasa si llegamos a morir en este mundo?

-buena pregunta…al decir verdad, yo tampoco lo sé, así que por favor nos e vallan a matar…si –así fue como se retiro mientras se alistaban a salir, dejándolo completamente nerviosos, "en que se habían metido"

* * *

-sigo pensando que debimos decirles toda la situación –dijo Erick mirando desde el puente junto al alicornio, como la nave despegaba

-no creo que deban saber todo –exclamo M sin dejar de mirar el firmamento a través del ventanal – hablando de ellos, están listas

-sí señor, las 6 están listas,

-¿y la séptima? –dijo M sin dejar de mirar el infinito

-el… Sword of Damocles….esta listar para disparar al dar la orden…capitán ahhh que pasa si…

-por favor, rezo por que no tenga que dar esa orden –dijo volteando –voy a salir, mantenme informado

-Si señor

* * *

En una de las colinas cercanas a Canterlot, M aterrizo llevando una enorme capucha, apenas toco el suelo miro a todos lados cuando otra figura encapuchada salió de entre los matorrales al figura era de un pony pero no se le distinguía nada mas,

-por fin llegaste–dijo le pony aun medio escondido – espero que sea algo importante, no se cuanto más podre soportar esto

-mi amigo por favor escucha, esta noche arribaran 6 sujetos, solo que a diferencia de mi, ellos son… diferentes

-en otras palabras, Humanos –dijo el pony levantando levemente dejando ver un cuerno blanco –escondidos

-así es, no te pido que lo ocultes, los he enviado para que se presentes ante las guardianas de la armonía, pero si te necesito para mantenerme informado sobre la reacción de las princesas con esto, aparte de lo que ya haces

-espero que no sea más difícil que mantener escondidos los reportes de extraños objetos voladores no identificados, sobrevolando el bosque cerca de los poblados, las princesas comienzan a prestarles atención,

-por ello estas tu ahí, para interceptar los reportes de esas "cosas" y si por alguna razón piden una investigación, estoy seguro que será a ti, quien reciba el encargo de investigar

-sabes M, la primera vez que me contactaste pensé que era una broma pero después de conocer a Erick, te estoy ayudando, mas siento que traiciono a la princesa Celestia, al no decirle de tu presencia, y de toda esta guerra,

-créeme amigo, lo más que deseo es decirle todo, pero solo así estará a salvo –respondió M, aun mirando el ocaso –pero pronto ya no tendremos que seguir aquí, si encontramos a mi hermano,

-pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevara?

-eso, solo dios dirá,

* * *

-Bien señores –dijo el copiloto saliendo de la cabina del pelican –en 20 minutos llegaremos a nuestro destino,

-¿Dónde nos dejaran? –pregunto Héctor, aun con la mirada de disgusto de su hermano –o por favor Mauricio, tu también quieres saber,

-si quieren saber –dijo el copiloto –debido a que no podemos dejarlos junto a ponyville, los dejaremos en un lago cercano, lo suficientemente lejos como para no llamar la atención, pero si lo cerca como para que puedan llegar en 3 horas

-entonces nos dejara a orrillas del lago

-lo siento señor pero por protocolo, y debido a que no tenemos combustible para otro despegue, y tomando en cuenta que volamos bajo, los dejaremos en medio del lago

-¡¿Cómo dijo? –exclamaron los 5, mientras que el Cazador solo se limitaba a levantarse, de pronto tomo una palanca y abrió la compuerta,

-señor Cazador, por favor siéntense ya estaremos pronto en el punto de descenso – mas el tomo sus cosas y dijo una cosa

-señores, señorita, los veré cerca de la casa de Fluttershy al medio día –y salto, cayendo por entre las copas de los arboles llevándose consigo todas las armas, por un momento solo es escucho al compuerta volviéndose a cerrar, así fue hasta que Luis dijo

-recuérdenme jamás desafiarlo a algo –así pasaron el tiempo Héctor y Luis no dejaban de decir que videojuego era mejor, mientras Delia y Mauricio solo los veía fastidiados, Axel solo miraba el cielo estrellado dibujando lagunas cosas, en un cuadernillo que había sacado de entre sus cosas, asi fue hasta que el copiloto volvió salir,

-bien, llegamos –al decirlo volvió a abrir la compuerta dejando ver cómo le fuerte viento de las turbinas movían las tranquilas aguas del lago –por favor, qu8e no podemos estar estáticos por mucho tiempo –sin pensar en nada mas Delia fue la primera en saltar, seguida de los demás, los cuales una vez en el agua comenzaron a nadar hacia la orilla, mientras la nave se marchaba

* * *

-Pinkie ¿Por qué entras tan rápido así?–dijo Twilight al ser arrojada hacia un estante lleno de libros, al instante que si amiga entraba precipitadamente en la biblioteca

-¡los vi! –Exclamo sin dejar de saltar por todos lados – ¡los vi, vi un ovni, Twilight tengo que preparar una gran fiesta para ellos de seguro les gustara mi pastel…!

-a ver Pinkie ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-buen –dijo calmada y colocando su pesuña en la barbilla –estaba por el bosque, acababa de darle una invitación a Zecura para una fiesta que tengo para la próxima semana, cuando de pronto paso junto a mí un enorme ser verdoso, que despedía fuego por sus alas

-sabes –dijo Twilight escéptica –pudo ser un dragón

-no –dijo Pinkie pie asintiendo de forma negativa –era metálico, eso sí pude distinguirlo

-oh vamos Pinkie, estas exagerando una cosa que pudo ser cualquier cosa como una nave alienígena, tal vez un globo, o algo parecido

-si, como un ovni –dijo con eco cómico –mira –dijo con entusiasmo–el enviamos una carta la princesa Celestia, de seguro ella podrá decirnos que era esa cosa

-no lo sé, que te parece si se la envió a mi hermano de seguro el podrá decirnos algo y si no puede, entonces se la envió al princesa, pero por el momento no hagas nada como decirles a los demás o preparar una fiesta para ellos, me lo prometes

-promesa Pinkie

* * *

-vamos muchachos -dijo Delia la salir del agua –vamos rápido que tienen que cambiarse o les dará hipotermia –a la vez que se movía aun rincón lejos de los demás para cambiarse

-ahora entiendo porque teníamos ropa extra en las mochilas –dijo Luis saliendo del agua, extendiendo los brazos y escurriendo toda el agua -¿Cómo van ustedes? –Mirando a los otros dos chicos que salían paso dificultoso, los cuales lo vieron con enojo –oigan no se quejen, si

-ya calmémonos, según como vi en ese mapa, ponyville esta a una hora de camino por all –dijo señalando con su dedo a un punto en medio de la maleza –pero es muy noche para caminar ahora lo mejor es acampar aquí, e ir mañana

-opino lo mismo –dijo Mauricio, más de la nada su reloj comenzó a vibrar, levanto su muñeca y apretó un botón –si

-llamo para confirmar como llegaron –dijo la voz de Héctor a través del comunicador –supongo que ya se cambiaron así que al grano, les aconsejo que se mantengan unidos porque estos bosques no son como los de california o de Yellowstone

-hablando de ello dijo Delia –sabes algo del sujeto…Cazador

-si, no se preocupen está bien, como dijo los vera cerca de la casa de Fluttershy al medio día

-si además –dijo Axel apretando su camisa para sacarle el agua –pudiste decirnos que iríamos a nadar

-solo se me olvido decirles que cada uno tiene una sorpresa en su mochila –los cinco revisaron sus cosas, sacando un pequeño palo plateado que se amoldaba a un puño cerrado sobre sí –esas son sus armas – se Mauricio se quedo quieto contemplando la pieza

-Erick –dijo Mauricio con nerviosismo pero a la vez entusiasmo –dime que es lo que creo que es

-así es mi amigo sin espadas de plasma –sin dudarlo todo movieron las espadas activando su hoja luminosa –úsenlas con responsabilidad y que ningún pony las vea, así que buenas noches, así colocaron sus carpas y se dispusieron a dormir sabiendo que mañana tendrán mucho que hacer

* * *

-mostrarte sombra -dijo Zecura en medio del follaje junto a su casa –que a mi hogar me ha segundo –sin pensarlo dos veces un ser se puso frente a ella, era un ser enorme más grande que las princesas, vistiendo un extraña atuendo negro en su mayoría, pero lo que más la inquieto fue que el ser andaba en solo dos extremidades –extraño has de ser, si de tu raza no sé –mas no se movió –decirme con rugido que ser

-dime, Zecura ¿Por qué estas tan tranquila ante mi? –la cebra se espanto al ver que ese ser podía hablar peor su interior un terror más profundo se cimbro

-decirme ¿Cómo conoces de mi, sin yo saber de ti?

-eso no tiene importancia alguna, solo vine a pasar la noche, esperando que me permitas dormir en este lugar por esta noche

-adelante pues, ¿dime que eres?

-eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo –así fue como le Cazador se quedo a dormir junto a la casa de zecura


	4. Brony world War III

**Mis estimados lectores la trama de esta historia intercepta cuatro historias que me han gustado desde que llegue a este ficf, aparte de que son las que mas adecuan al mismo y son las siguientes **

**El Caballero De La Armonía » by TALOS X**

**La Luna y Las Estrellas » by Iv Anhell**

**My Little Pony: Noble Seis en Equestria » by GhostShadow6661**

**Y la saga de los colores exteriores » by SanNanKnight**

**Mas adelante pondré otros personajes en la trama, espero que les guste, pero por desgracia y debido a cierta situación, es posible que no suba otro capítulo en poco tiempo **

**disfrutenla**

* * *

La luna aun seguía resplandeciendo en el firmamento siempre tan hermosa como aquella que de su custodia se encarga

-es una hermosa noche ¿no te parece así mi amor? –Exclamo Onyx Blackstar, guardia elite al servicio de la Princesa Luna, claro teniendo ciertos privilegios, ya que siendo su novio, y a veces no estaban juntos en el observatorio -¿ocurre algo? te veo muy distante esta noche –exclamo al darle un beso

-no lo sé –dijo ella acomodándose se sus cascos –tal vez sea que aun tengo miedo que mi hermana nos descubra –ambos estabas en la habitación de luna, agotados, (ustedes se lo pueden imaginar)

-pero mi amor, la princesa confía en mí, sabe que jamás dejaría que te hagan daño –dijo besándole el cuello –además creo que ya lo sabe, y parece no alarmarse –la princesa levanto levemente la cabeza asustada, pero la cálida sonrisa de su amado la tranquilizó –yo te conozco, más que nadie, y se que no es por eso que están tan pensativa, dime

-bien –dijo Luna dando un enorme suspiro –hace días he tenido la sensación de que algo nos observan, y después de los avistamientos

-no te preocupes mi amor, la princesa Celestia no ve algo peligroso, son solo historias de ponys, que de seguro no tiene nada más que hacer –dijo abrazándola y con ternura dijo –mañana iré con Shining Armor, y le pediré que investigue un poco,

-Gracias mi amor –dijo ella levantándose de la cama –pero ahora tengo que bajar la luna –se volteo y le dio un beso en los labios, para después caminar coquetamente al cuarto de baño -¿acaso mi guardia personal no vendrá a protegerme? –sin dudarlo el pony la siguió hasta el cuarto y cerró la puerta, lamentablemente todos sus movimientos fueron visto por un pequeño grupo de seres

-¡¿Quién demonios es ese pony? –Dijo Erick iracundo sin quitarle la vista a al monitor –¿Cómo se a atreve a…? ¡Lo mato, lo mato!

-mira Erick obviamente lo hace –dijo otro de los espectadores dando una sonrisa fingida –si no te conociera pensaría que eres celoso

-¡claro que no lo soy! –Dijo dando un grito a la vez que golpeaba la mesa – ¡lo ven…pero te juro que si me lo llego a encontrar, lo hare pagar por perturbar su inocencia! –Sus compañeros solo retrocedieron algo asustados –lo siento muchachos no sé que me paso yo no quiero perder su amistad… ¡¿pero cómo paso?

-buenos días caballeros –exclamo M entrando a la sala central, pero se detuvo al contemplar la expresión de Erick, así que se acerco a uno de los espectadores -¿Erick ya se entero de Onix…verdad? –Los demás asintieron, M se le acerco y con calma coloco su pesuña en el hombro de Erick –Erick ya sabíamos de la relación de Luna con ese pony

-¡¿Qué?

-de hecho necesito hablar con ellos en cuanto amanezca, si es posible –saco de su alforja un montón de papeles –señores tenemos problemas –de entre los papeles recogió una fotografía, e un pony que todos reconocieron –este Pegaso es Onyx Blackstar, guardia de elite al servicio de la princesa Luna, y por supuesto su novio –el rechinar de dientes de Erick no se hiso esperar

* * *

Por fin le tren estaba por detenerse en ponyville, y en medio de la multitud que salía había un pony de tierra color roro de crin gris, lentamente bajo del vagón deteniéndose en el andén por unos momentos como esperando a alguien pero, al cabo de unos segundos continuo su andar triste por la estación, apena sestaba por dar el primer paso una mancha azul, le cayó encima

-por fin –dijo Rainbow dash –espere todo el mes por esto –dijo levantándose y dando se una gran risotada que fue seguida por la del pony que había tecleado

-¡qué bien ya llegaste Cloptown, Burning Spades¡–dijo Pinkie pie dando saltitos alrededor de él –¡por fin ven hay que hacer una fiesta, te contare todo lo que paso desde que te fuiste! –a la vez las otras 5 ponys solo ponían su cara de "es pinkie pie siendo pinkie pie"

-por cierto Burning –dijo twilight –nos contaras sobre tu viaje a Cloptown.

-me fue bien-dijo Burning con lago de nostalgia –me alegro ver a mi padre de nuevo –sin embargo su mente estaba en otro lugar, recordando

Fashback

-¡escúchenme, es verdad yo vi uno de esos extraños objetos!–escucho decir a un anciano en medio de la multitud de un pueblo cercano, sin dudarlo Burning se encamino hacia el para entretenerse mientras avisaban de su tren

-¿Qué se supone que vio? –exclamo preguntando a uno de entre la multitud

-esta diciendo que vio un ovni –respondió el pony –pero la verdad no le creo, cosas como esas no existen –pero Burning se acerco al frente viendo que pony dibujaba en la tierra la forma d ese objeto –por un momento se quedo extasiado contemplando como la imagen ponía la formad e una especie de pájaro triangulado –amigo estas bien

-si...si…estoy bien –pero su mente por un momento pareció ver algo, ya había visto una de esas cosas alguna vez, en sus sueños, pronto todos los presentes comenzaron a dispersarse dejando al anciano con su historia y a Burning hipnotizado por el dibujo, de pronto escucho el aviso de su tren, ya l volver al realidad el anciano ya no estaba mas

Fin fashback

- Burning ¿te sientes bien? –Dijo Rarity al verlo tan extraño

-si Rarity, estoy bien solo un poco cansado me gustaría ir a dormir, el viaje se me hiso muy cansado –dijo el pony rojo pero Pinkie tenía otros planes antes de poder dar un paso, la pequeña pony rosa, lo jalo – ¡Pinkie ¿qué haces?

-te prepare una gran fiesta –dijo con algo de enojo, poco natural en ella –y no dejare que faltes a ella

-pero Pinkie pie –dijo Twilight –la fiesta es hasta la noche de seguro puede regresar a la herrería

* * *

-este pony –exclamo M colocando otra foto en la mesa –se llama Burning Spades, caballeros no se dejen llevar por su débil apariencia, según mi contacto, desciende de uno de los últimos caballeros de Equestria

-entonces tiene entrenamiento militar serio –dijo uno de los presentes –es todo el problema

-no, señores esto es el problema –dejando caer frete a los demás un grupo de documentos, en los que resaltaba la foto de un libro –este libro se titula "los colores exteriores" y es un problema

-¿Por qué?

-Erick este libro es sobre teorías dimensionales, pero ese no es el problema –dijo levantando la voz, arrojando otro grupo de fotos –estas son ilustraciones de dicho libro ¿ven alguna similitud? –las imágenes eran de ciudades, maquinas, y lugares que todos reconocieron con rapidez

-esa es la cuidad de New york

-y ese es un Boeing 747

-así es, este pony de alguna manera sabe de nosotros, y hasta saber si está de nuestro lado, tenemos que tenerlo vigilado

-pero él no parece malo, si esta con las Mane 6 –dijo otro de los presentes

-eso es cierto, aparte las ayudo a detener el primer intento de mi hermano, para traer tropas a este mundo, frustrando su primer plan

* * *

En la biblioteca, Spike ya estaba por terminar de acomodar los libros que la noche anterior Twilight y había casado para ver qué era lo que vio Pinkie esa noche, sin embargo no encontraron nada y además habían salido apurada para recibir a Burning Spades, que regresaba esta mañana, de pronto tocaron a la puerta, aun con un ligero disgusto abrió creyendo que eran ellas

-como me puedes dejar con este desastre Twilight –dijo Spike mas se puso completamente avergonzado al ver quién era, frente a le estaba una pequeña alicornio, pelaje blanco, su crin y cola grises, de unos hermosos ojos verdes –oh… Afterlife, perdóname, pensé que eras Twilight

-hola Spike, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-no me quejo, después de todo –al momento la dejo entrar dejándola en uno de los colchones de la sala -¿y qué tal tu viaje con Nova? De seguro hicieron muchas cosas

-¡¿de qué hablas?...digo si conocimos muchos lugares de este bello planeta –exclamo totalmente ruborizada para su buena suerte el dragón no se dio cuenta –y a ustedes como han estaos desde que me fui

-nos ha ido bien –el pequeño dragón salió un momento, regresando con dos botellas de jugo de manzana –sobre todo a mí con Applebloom –dijo sonrojándose –aunque Big Macintosh nos sigue a todas partes, creo que aun no confía en mi

-no te preocupes, eso es normal con los hermanos… -por un momento bajo la cabeza diciendo nostálgica –mi hermano nunca dejaba que me quedara a ver como destruía un mundo…supongo que no quería lastimarme

-oh vamos Afterlife…tu hermano trato de destruir toda Equestria, recuerdas

-lo sé, pero por eso no dejaba de ser mi hermano –en ello tocaron a la puerta, Spike se encamino a abrirla dejando ver un pony Blanco de crin café, el cual solo dejo mirar su penetrantes ojos de un suave color amarillo dorado, lo extraño en el era que no poseía ninguna cutie mark

-Spike–dijo el pony con indiferencia – ¿y mi hermanita? –exclamo al entrar sin embargo se detuvo a l ver a la alicornio sentada, mas no le prestó atención –buenos días

-hooola –respondió Afterlife mirando al pony, mas Spike interrumpió el silencio que estaba por darse

-Afterlife, quiero presentarte a Sunlight, el hermanito más pequeño d eTwilight –el pony solo levanto la pesuña como saludo – Sunlight, ella es Afterlife, una gran amiga nuestra,

-es un placer conocerla –dijo sin emoción alguna –Spike me permitirías espera a mi hermana en la balcón, me gustaría ver el amanecer –el dragón le señalo donde estaba el balcón, mas apenas se fue la alicornio dijo

-es un poco retraído ¿no?

-ya verás que con el tiempo te agradara, además es un buen escultor mira –dijo sacando de un pequeño cajón una escultura de madera –él lo hiso sin ayuda alguna –la escultura era de un extraño carruaje sin ruedas de forma triangular, el cual tenía dos aspas de molido mirando hacia arriba una a cada lado

-es muy bonito –dijo Afterlife sosteniéndolo con sus pesuñas – ¿pero qué es?

-no lo sé, una vez lo escuche nombrarlo, déjame me acuerdo…lo llamo….Falcón, ahora que me acuerdo hace mucho tiempo cuando era más joven, Twilight lo escucho teniendo una pesadilla, fue a su cama a consolarlo cuando lo escucho decir algo extraño

-¿que fue? –dijo Afterlife, mostrando que aun era una niña

-creo que dijo…Reach…sí creo que era eso lo que dijo, pero fue hace mucho tiempo

* * *

-esta pony es Afterlife –los demás no se sorprendieron mucho al ver a otra alicornio, sobre todo después de la Princesa Candece –esta pony posee un gran poder de curación, que nos sería útil si podemos unirla a nosotros, pero hay un problema –saco otra foto mostrando a un pony negro de alas demoniacas cuernos como de diablo, y una armadura plateada –este es Annihilation, su hermano, hace poco trato de destruir toda Equestria, consumiendo toda la vida del planeta

-maldita copia de Galactus –dijo Erick –pero lo derrotaron

-si lo derrotaron, además de ayudar a este tipo –al foto era de un hombre de edad madura que no llegaba a los 30, pero lo que mas los impresiono fue que estaba besando a Rarity – ¿se los explico con monitos?

-¿quién diablos es ese tipo?

-según mi contacto, su nombre es Sid, un caballero que llego de la tierra del siglo 15, y no tengo idea de porque apareció aquí

-pues no es mucho problema

-para mí que es el primer Brony de la historia

-y por ello un blanco muy tentador para mi hermano, señores es un caballero, pero jamás ha enfrentado a las armas de fuego, su espada no lo defenderá de una AK-47

-¿y qué hay de este otro? –dijo Erick sosteniendo una foto don estaba un pony blanco sin cutie mark –será un apony –dijo pasando la fotografía

-me temo que no, de hecho lo único que se –dijo M con indiferencia –es que es hermano de Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle, su nombre es Sunlight, así que no tiene nada que ver en este asunto, sin embargo lo vigilaremos por si mi hermano lo quiere involucrar


	5. Brony world War IV

Fsdfd

Por fin la princesa Celestia despertaba al astro solar, no tardo mucho y ya las calles de ponyville se llenaban de comerciantes, lo mismo ocurría a orillas de un lago, donde cinco tiendas eran recogidas

-escuchen el desayuno ya está listo – exclamo Axel

-¿qué diantres es eso? –Dijo Mauricio la ver lo que comerían – ¿es así como debería verse?

-la verdad no tengo idea, solo seguí la instrucciones de este empaque –mostrando un empaque de comida deshidratada –se supone que son vegetales al gratín,

-yo los veo como vegetales al carbón –dijo Héctor conteniendo el asco –y ¿Cuándo nos vamos para ponyville?

-justo después de terminar nuestro desayuno –dijo Delia dejando un pequeño grupo de manzanas en medio del grupo

-de donde las sacaste

-de un pequeño claro por ahí -dijo apuntando al medio del bosque, más se detuvo la ver la demás comida –dime por favor que eso no vamos a comer

-lamento decirte que sí –dijo Luis – lo bueno es que de seguro el Cazador está muriéndose de hambre, ya que solo yo tenía la comida en mi mochila –tomo un bocado de la comida y con algo de recelo la paso por su garganta –rica…muy rica

-chicos –grito Delia mientras buscaba en s u maleta había sacado una computadora –parece que tenemos con que entretenernos –más apenas la abrieron un zumbido vino de ella, seguido por…

-hola mis amigos –era la voz de Erick –veo que al fin descubrieron la laptop –estaba hablando por video conferencia –por favor les pido que sean completamente precavido –a su lado estaba M mirando y diciendo

-hay algo que tengo que decirles –dijo M con apresuro –escuchen en este instante les estoy enviando información importante para sui misión, léanla antes de partir –los presentes vieron como la laptop les notificaba del correo

-por cierto ¿Qué hacemos si de casualidad encuentran al computadora? –Dijo Héctor – ¿se las mostramos?

-claro pueden mostrársela ya que contiene una enciclopedia completa, solo sean cuidadosos con lo que les muestren, si –al decirlo corto la comunicación, y así lentamente los 5 se encaminaron la espesura del bosque en camino a Ponyville

* * *

Por otro lado Zecura ya estaba despierta y sin dudarlo salió a buscar a la extraña criatura pero al salir solo vio los restos de una fogata ya apagada, comenzó a búscalo por todos lados, pero no lo hayo, resignada regreso a su casa pero al llegar el ser estaba ahí sentado en un tronco

-sabes una cosa –dijo el Cazador levantándose –me estaba cansado de esperarte –la cebra se puso en posición defensiva esperando algún ataque de la criatura pero este solo se limitó a decir –bien…vámonos a Ponyville

-dime criatura ¿Por qué buscas Ponyville? –Dijo Zecura mientras caminaba a un lado del ser el cual solo se quedo callado –has escuchado –pero el Cazador solo se detuvo un momento

-las cutie mark crusaders están cerca –Zecura se detuvo un momento fue ahí que escucho el ruido de risas que se acercaban, se volteo pero el ser ya no estaba ahí, miro por todos lados sin saber donde se había escondido, más al ver a las niñas corriendo hacia ella comprendió el porqué se había escondido –hola niñas

-¡Hola Zecura! –Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, pero Applebloom continuo sola –nos preguntábamos si nos ayudarías a conseguir nuestras cutie mark

-lamentar debo dar, el tiempo no estar conmigo hoy –dijo Zecura –as tres desilusionadas bajaron la cabeza –venir conmigo, que a ponyville me encamino – caminaron de regresos al poblado, Zecura de vez en cuando volteaba, sabía que el ser seguía detrás, pero ya cuando estaba por salir del bosque un pony gris se les apareció de repente

-buenos días, no les parece –dijo el pony con algo de malicia –Zecura retrocedió un poco pero las niñas se sorprendieron al ver que aquel pony que carecía por completo de una cutie mark –¿pero díganme a donde van con tanta prisa?

-vamos al pueblo –dijo Zecura acercando a las niñas junto a ella –ahora si nos permitir –comenzó a caminar pero le pony les cerró el paso

-lamento decirlo Zecura –dijo emanando una gran sonrisa –pero encontrarla con las cutie mark crusaders es algo que no podemos pasar por alto –de entre los arbustos otros cuatro ponys Grises aparecieron, dos delante y los otros por detrás cortándole la retirada –les diré algo, no se resistan todo saldrá bien, para nosotros, no para ustedes –los cuatro ponys restantes sacaron de sus alforjas una cuerdas y una red

-escuche, dejar ir a al niñas –dijo Zecura Abrazando A niñas pero el hombre solo se limito a reír diciendo

-¿dejarlas ir? ¿Por qué lo haría? las niñas son más valiosas que usted –saco un cuchillo acercándolo lentamente a la pequeña Applebloom, la cual aterrada se pego mas a Zecura y sus amigas, sintió como el filo del arma se movía lentamente por su mejilla y su cuello, la cebra quiso alejarlo pero los otros ponys también sacaron cuchillos –tal vez me divierta contigo antes de presentarte a mi jefe

-déjala en paz, feo pony –dijo Scootalo, el pony solo se volteo a ella levanto la pesuña diciendo

-te enseñare a respetara tus mayores –pero antes de reacciones, un cilindro cayó en medio de los ponys –que diablos –fue lo único que dijo antes de que una luz cegadora saliera de ese tubo al instante todos estaban ciegos, lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar fue un alboroto alrededor de ellas, pero Sweetie Belle, pudo sentir como un trozo de tela rosaba con su cuerno -¡ahhh!

-¿Zecura qué pasa? –dijo Sweetie Belle con los ojos aun cerrados –pero cuando ya recuperaba la vista pudieron apreciar que le pony que la había amenazado estaba tirado en el suelo con una bota haciendo presión en el pecho para que no se levantará, y los otros dos ponys de enfrente tirados en el suelo inconscientes

-Un humano –dijo Sweetie Belle, recordando a harmony, pero este humano era diferente, no llevaba ninguna armadura y tenía dos extraños artefactos en cada mano con los que apuntaban a los ponys de atrás

-Zecura, llévate a las niñas hasta el ponyville, yo hablare con estos chicos –Zecura tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero tomo a las niñas y comenzaron alejarse de ahí a paso veloz, una vez que fueron el Cazador dijo –ahora escuchen bien, se que son ustedes, saben que son estas cosas, así que no me obliguen a usarlas ¿que buscan aquí, y que iban a hacerles?

-escucha –dijo el pony que tenía en el pie –solo queríamos…divertimos un poco –el Cazador apretó un poco mas su peso en esa bota -…ya tran…quilo –uno de los ponys se reincorporo y se abalanzo a él con su cuchillo, pero le Cazador se volteo y dispara los otro hicieron lo mismo pero fue el mismo resultado, pero el cuarto logro alcanzarlo listo a travesarlo con el arma, pero Cazador logro tomas su pesuña y golpeándolo en una articulación doblo su brazo haciendo que el cuchillo s ele incrustara en el pecho de su portador, el líder aprovecho la oportunidad para salir corriendo, mas no contaba con el rifle de francotirador que tenia, disparo dándole en una pierna, haciéndolo caer de dolor

-ahora dime ¿a dónde ibas? –Dijo Cazador acercándose a él y sacando de su espalda la mágnum y coloco la punta del arma en la otra pierna del infortunado pony –escuche esta arma puede arrancarle las patas a un caballo, no sabes cuánto quiero comprobarlo, ahora dime ¿Dónde están tus demás amigos?

-puedes irte mucho a la… ¡ahhhgggg! –Cazador le había disparado en la pata superior derecha, al bala entro dejando un enorme agujero, que separaba la pata del resto del cuerpo -¡ahhhggggg maldito infeliz! –exclamo apretando el muñón, donde antes estaba su brazo

-te quedan todavía dos patas, no querrás perderlas ¿o sí? -¡responde!-coloco la mágnum en otra de las extremidades del desafortunado pony

-¡espera, espera, te lo diré! –Dijo presa del pánico y con lagrimas en sus ojos –ahí un campamento al norte por las montañas… –mas no pudo continuar ya que un rugido es escucho a través del follaje, Cazador se levanto lentamente para ver como dos enormes Manticoras salían de entre los arbustos olfateando la sangré de los ponys muertos, Cazados solo recogió su rifle y camino hacia la dirección de ponyville -¡espera, no me dejes aquí, te dije lo que querías…por favor no me dejes aquí! –pero este solo volteo para decir

-para que le digas a tus amigos de mí… no lo creo –cambio su semblante a las manticoras con una sonrisa –buen provecho –se perdió en los matorrales escuchando los gritos del apony, para después escuchar como algo crujía, y después el silencio, camino largo rato sin escuchar nada mas, pero la estar saliendo del Bosque deslumbro a Zecura con las tres potrillas mas calmadas, se detuvo frente a ellas con una sonrisa dijo –niñas no se preocupen, esos ponys ya no las molestaran,

-¿usted los asusto? – Dijo Sweetie Belle – ¿está seguro?

-completamente seguro –miro a Zecura que lo veía con algo de recelo –señorita Zecura ¿me haría en favor de acompañarme a la casa de Fluttershy?

-yo le llevo –dijo Appleboom, sin dudarlo jalo su gabardina para que lo siguiera,

* * *

-señor M –dijo un hombre con bata de laboratorio, dándole la mano al alicornio, el cual solo estrecho su pesuña con ella –es en verdad un placer tenerlo aquí justo ahora estamos haciendo una prueba con el nuevo portal que nos pidió diseñar

-escuche, solo vengo a ver si funciona bien, es posible que lo lleguemos a requerir

-no se preocupe señor –dijo al entrar los dos a una habitación con un enorme ventanal que daba a otra habitación ms grande que la primera, con una enorme maquina en el centro, la cual era una enorme esfera sujeta aun giroscopio –bien señores comenzamos la prueba z204a5 –jalo una palanca lo cual activo la maquina que comenzó rotar y al sacar chispas azules –niveles de energía

-estables señor –exclamo otro de los laboratoristas

-Presión de válvula

-al 60% señor

-bien, aumenten la frecuencia 12% -de pronto las chispas se tornaron doradas –situación

-los niveles de energía están bien, no hay anomalía

-posible fractura deliespacial,

-¿profesor que pasa? –dijo M acercándose a la ventana -¿esto es normal?

-interferencia energética, ¡aborten!

-no podemos, ya cortamos la energía –de pronto un enorme destello de luz salió de la maquina cegando a todos los presentes, una vez recuperados de la conmoción miraron por la ventana, junto a la maquina había otro alicornio inconsciente, del tamaño de un percherón blanco de crin azulada, pero lo que lo destacaba era su cuerno, un cuerno piramidal alargado, completamente dorado, de pronto irrumpieron en ese cuarto un grupo de soldados llevando M16A4, los cuales apuntaron sobre el infortunado corcel

- oh por dios –dijo el científico – ¿quién es ese pony?

-profesor ese no es un pony –dijo M, los laboratoristas salieron de inmediato a ver al caballo, solo M se quedo mirando diciendo algo en susurro –Helios –pego su cabeza en el vidrio –y justo cuando los problemas parecían que no iban a empeorar –pasaron solo minutos antes de que M bajara a donde estaba el corcel inconsciente –¿como esta? –dijo viendo como lo subían a una camilla escoltado por cuatro soldados

-está bien solo, parece se que perdió el conocimiento durante la transportación, en este momento lo estamos llevando a la enfermería, solo hay que esperar a que despierte y…

-no –dijo M con rapidez –llévenlo al hangar súbanlo a un pelican, y déjenlo en las montañas, de vista a Canterlot y ponyville –se volteo dispuesto a irse –y asegúrense que siga dormido, profesor lo veré en otra ocasión, le pido que suspenda toda prueba futura hasta nuevo aviso,

-si señor

-y que nadie se entere, ya tengo suficiente con mi hermano para que esto esté pasando-dijo M al salir de lka habitación, a la vez que una camilla se levaba al corcel fuera del lugar


	6. Brony World War V

**Así sale el último personaje, por ahora, pronto vendrá el verdadero combate, pero antes, una cuestión me inunda, y más adelante la explicare, les recuerdo que una de ellas sufrirá mucho, porque la trama lo exige,**

* * *

-Randall la tormenta es demasiado intensa, no podemos salir de ella –exclamo el timonel de un dirigible, mientras los relámpagos iluminaban la noche – ¿qué hacemos? –El pony a duras penas e mantenía sujetando el timón del navío – ¿de dónde salió esta tormenta? No estamos ni cerca everfreed

-mantén el curso, voy por Pablo –salió tambaleándose encaminándose al los camarotes, finalmente llego al camarote que tenía el letras grande la palabra PABLO, entro diciendo –Pablo la tormenta nos atrapo, es posible que tengamos que subir para compasar la presión –miro al que estaba sentado en la cama, no era pony ni grifo, era un joven hombre de cabello lacio largo, el cual sostenía un hacha

-entonces que lo haga –dijo saliendo del camarote y llegando al puente vio como la tormenta se movía incesante –los Pegasos no pronosticaron tormenta

-lo sé capitán, pero apareció de repente, atención subiremos para compensar –así la nave subió a todo lo que pudo de pronto un destellos proveniente de las mismas nubes los cegó por instantes, mas la abrir los ojos no entendieron lo que pasaba –pero si falta mucho para el día –exclamo al ver un hermoso amanecer

-navegante ¿Dónde estamos?

-no lose subimos mucho necesito una montaña para ubicarme

-bien, ahí hay una –dijo Randall apuntando a un montículo que salía de las nubes, mas se detuvo la ver la extraña forma del mismo – ¿Pablo?

-eso no es una montaña –miro detenidamente la figura que se mostraba reconociéndola al instante, pero asombrado y tallándose los ojos, eso no era posible -¡a estribor, Pier rápido!

-capitán señor –dijo uno de los que manejaba las computadoras del puente –el radar detecto un objeto acercándose a nosotros

-¿Qué es? –dijo Erick a la vez que M entraba a la sala

-no lo sé, pero es enorme, al menos 60mtrs de eslora, ¡esta virando!

-¡suenen la alarma!–dijo M parándose al frente – ¡que un Falcón salga para establecer contacto! –Afuera los cañones lentamente se posicionaban sobre la embarcación –disparo de advertencia –al instante un cañón disparo cerca del dirigible dándole una gran sacudida, al mismo tiempo el Falcón llego a donde estaba y apuntando con su torreta activo su altavoz – ¡atención nave desconocida, este es el Guardian of Harmony, depongan las armas y aterricen en la plataforma 2, o nos veremos obligados a derribarlos!

-Pier, bájanos a donde dice –exclamo Pablo mientras bajaba su hacha frete al vehículo y colocaba sus manos en la nuca, los demás capas negras también bajaron las armas

-jefe ¿quiénes son ellos?–dijo Randall sin quitarle la vista a ellos, pero Pablo solo se quedo ahí viendo como al descender toda la nave fue rodeada por un grupo de 20 hombre con diversas armas

- Randall, que nadie haga algo, hasta que se los indique, estos tipos son soldados profesionales –dijo Pablo al ver que de reojo observo aun alicornio acercarse escoltado por dos sujetos, el alicornio tenía una cutie mark extraña, el mismo sol de Celestia pero en su base había una espada y un revolver entrecruzados -¿Quiénes son ustedes, que buscan en equestria? –le dijo al alicornio que se le acercaba

-yo debería ser el que preguntara eso –dijo M sin dejar de mirar al grupo de ponys que de pronto rodearon al joven de armadura –análisis

-todos son ponys señor –dijo un soldado que llevaba un escáner, que movía alrededor de los ponys –ningún apony señor,

-chico será mejor que me cuentes tu historia –dijo M, a lo cual Pablo le conto todo sobre su vida en ponyville hasta el hecho de haberse casado con Applejack y la adopción que realizo, M no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba – ¿y tienes alguna evidencia contigo? –Pablo saco las fotos de su boda y de la adopción -¡oh por dios!

-ahora me cree –dijo Pablo para cambiar su semblante a uno desafiante –ahora me dirá ¿quien es usted y que hace en Equestria? –M le confesó todo lo que pudo sobre su estadía en el lugar desde la construcción del portal hasta la traición de su hermano –por dios…si lo que dice es cierto tenemos que hacer algo ¿la princesa lo sabe? –M asintió negativamente

-Pablo…tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar –dijo M colocando su pesuña en el hombro de Pablo –tus tropas son libre de pasear por la nave, pero no por toda –volvió a colocar su pesuña en la tierra –tenemos mucho por hacer… ¡Erick!

* * *

En la montaña el sol ya daba un saludo a su cumbre, sus sutiles rayos colmaron de luz los escarpados y sobre uno de ellos un alicornio Blanco recibió los destellos del astro rey

-¡Rini! –grito al levantarse violentamente, y tambaleándose, detuvo su andar sin comprender – ¿Dónde estoy, que paso? –miro le paisaje donde distinguió una hermosa ciudad en la cima de una montaña, muy lejos, pero cerca de peñasco también vio una villa, trato de transformar su forma pero no pudo, desconcertado desplego sus alas y monto vuelo –tranquilo… tranquilo… –dijo con temor –solo tienes que saber dones estas y así saber cómo regresar a casa –expreso agitado –apenas toco el suelo al borde del poblado se lleno de miedo y trato de dar la media vuelta apresuradamente

-¡hoooolaaaaaa! –Grito una pony rosa asustando al desprevenido corcel – ¡¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Yo soy Pinkie pie y tu eres nuevo…! –Pinkie a fin se había fijado del enorme tamaño del semental frente a ella tan grande que con facilidad superaba a la princesa, igualmente noto el cuerno –que grande…sabes lo que significa…. ¡una gran fiesta de bienvenida! –y sin darle oportunidad de hablar lo jalo al interior del pueblo –¿y cómo te llamas?

-Helios –dijo el caballo –al instante Pinkie dio un enorme chillido a la vez que sacaba de quien sabe donde una carreta con un horno encima

* * *

-por fin llegamos a la casa de Fluttershy –dijo Axel cayendo de sentón en el pasto -¿quién vota porque Mauricio no vuelva a guiar? –Todos levantaron las manos –está decidido

-que malos son –dijo Mauricio ofendido –un error lo comete cualquiera

-sí, pero no todos nos hacen caminar media hora en sentido contrario –dijo Héctor –a todo esto ¿Dónde está Fluttershy?

-de seguro en el pueblo –dijo Delia mirando a la lejanía los tejados –lo mejor es escondernos hasta que llegue después nos presentamos –expreso con lago de nerviosismo –y tal vez venga con ella Rainbow Dash, ¡como deseo conocerla!

-¿y qué hacemos mientras? –dijo Luis visiblemente aburrido

-pues yo traigo un juego de cartas –exclamo Héctor sacando del bolsillo de su camisa una baraja española –podemos turnarnos –de pronto un hongo de humo rosa, se vio saliendo en el centro de Ponyville, haciendo caer como lluvia, miles de serpentinas

-Pinkie pie -dijeron todos a coro, a la vez que se escondían en los arbustos en el borde del bosque

* * *

-¡hermano! –Grito Twilight abalanzándose al pony que tenía en frente -¡viniste! –El pony abrazo a su hermana, lo cual no la extraño –tú siempre tan reservado –pero noto a cierta alicornio sentada junto a la mesa -¡Afterlife! –dijo emocionada velozmente corrió a ella y le dio un gran abrazo –cuéntame tus aventuras, estoy emocionada por oírlas

-ven siéntate, te lo contare todo –dijo la alicornio acomodándose en la mesa –por cierto, tu hermano no es muy hablador –dijo señalando la pony el cual volvía a subir la escalera, mas de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe, dejando entrar una enorme masa de café, que entraba con dificultad, las dos se alejan lentamente mientras Sunlight se alistaba atacar, de la masa salió una cara gritando

-¡Twilight, no sabes a quien conocí hoy! –Era Pinkie pie la cual después de decir eso, se comió un pedazo de la pasta –huu…vainilla… ¡Afterlife, que bien mas ponys para festeja esta noche! –de pronto cambio su semblante al pony que seguía parado en la escalera -¡hola soy Pinkie pie, es un gusto conocerte, tu y yo seremos grandes amigos, porque sin amigos no tienes nada!

-ya Pinkie –dijo Twilight a la vez que ella y Afterlife sacaba a la pony del montón de masa –Pinkie, quiero presentarte a mi hermano Sunlight –el pony solo levanto la pesuña, y se dio la media vuelta, pero o sorpresa Pinkie ya estaba frente a él con una sonrisa

-¡Sunlight, tu y yo seremos grandes amigos, sabes soy amiga de todos en ponyville! –dijo el pony solo sonrió y la aparto, Pinkie estaba por alcanzarlo cuando su amiga violeta la detuvo

-Pinkie, no te molestes, el no habla mucho, pero sabe ser un amigo….creo –dijo escuchando como una puerta era cerrada –por cierto ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando como la masa de pastel se movía, sin dudar se acerco y grito -¡¿hay alguien ahí? –de pronto de entre la masa un enorme semental Blanco salía de aquel pesgoste –por Celestia –claro era que el corcel doblaba en tamaño a la princesa,

-hola –dijo Afterlife, observando detenidamente de arriba abajo –dime cómo te llamas grandote –el alicornio finalmente salió de la masa diciendo

-busco ayuda –dijo el corcel saliendo sacudiéndose los últimos residuos de su pata, inmediatamente los tres miraron Pinkie

-discúlpala –dijo Twilight –esforzando su cabeza para mirar al caballo a la cara –ella es siempre así, en el fondo solo quiere hacerte tu amigo, soy Twilight dijo levantando su pesuña

-Helios –dijo el alicornio, bajando su cabeza dejando ve su cuerno –guardián del cristal del bosque –las ponys retrocedieron, más Pinkie comenzó a dar saltitos por todo el lugar -¿siempre se comporta a si?

-no se preocupe, con el tiempo uno se acostumbra –dijo Twilight mientras Afterlife detenida a Pinkie y juntas corrían a la cocina -y dígame ¿que lo trae a Equestria?

-eso lo desconozco, estaba despidiéndome de mis amigas –dijo Helios -cuando de pronto una luz azul me cubrió, después estaba al borde de un acantilado –cambio su mirar a una de preocupación –no quiero imaginarme la angustia con la que las deje, por ello esperaba encontrar a alguien que me ayudara

-pero encontraste Primero a Pinkie pie –a lo que Helios asintió –a mejor dicho ella te encontró, le enviare una carta a la princesa Celestia, por lo demás te puedes quedar aquí

-le agradezco pero prefiero estar en el bosque

-yo le sugiero que no, la verdad no sé cómo era el bosque donde vivía, pero en este hay demasiados peligros –dijo Afterlife saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas –pero si aun desea ir al bosque de seguro Fluttershy el podrá dar hospedaje en su casa

-pero ésta noche –dijo Pinkie apareciendo precipitadamente con un sombrero fiestero –¡todos iremos de fiesta, si!

-que esperamos –dijo Afterlife –vamos con Fluttershy,

-tienes razón –respondió Twiilght, subiendo la escalera, para después bajarla con su hermano junto a ella –veras que te gustara mucho estar ahí con mis amigas y conociendo el pueblo –se le acercó al oído susurrándole –o lo haces, o ella –apuntando a Pinkie pie –no te dejaran paz –el pony se quedó sin decir nada, ya habían salido de la biblioteca cuando, fue ahí que los habitantes de se detuvieron en seco cuando veían al enorme corcel blanco, así pasaron sintiendo la vergüenza de Helios por tantas miradas que recibía, por fin estaban saliendo del pueblo cuando encontrándose con un grupo peculiar –¡fluttershy!- la pony se volteo y se aterro al ver al enorme "pony" junto a su amiga

-ho…hola –dijo ella con su temor y timidez

-es un placer conocerla –dijo Helios mostrando su etiqueta, levanto la pesuña a lo cual la pequeña nerviosamente estrecho su pesuña, pero Helios bajo la cabeza y se la beso con delicadeza –me han dicho que usted me pude ayudar a encontrar alojamiento cerca del bosque –la pony solo se quedó ahí perdida en esos ojos color caramelo

-Fluttershy ¿estás bien? –dijo Pinkie al ver su reacción, la susodicha solo asintió

-pero que caballero –escucharon decir, todos voltearon para ver a cierta pony Blanca, de crin morada, que no dejaba de reírse tímidamente por la reaccione su amiga, junto a ella estaba un humano de pantalón y camisa, llevando en sucinto una espada –no te parece mi amor

-hermosos día noble corcel –dijo el caballero –permita me presento, mi nombre es Harmony, protector de todo el pueblo, es un gusto conocerlo joven…

-Helios –dijo el alicornio

Así caminaron hacia la casa de Fluttershy, la cual no dudo en ofrecerle alojamiento a Helios, pero apenas tocaron el terreno Harmony se detuvo, se colocó frente al grupo, saco su espada y grito a los arbustos, espantando a los demás – ¡sean quienes sean salgan ahora o sentirán el filo de mi espada¡ - las chicas miraron a loa arbustos viendo como cinco seres humanos salían de los matorrales -¿respondan que buscáis en estos lugares?


	7. Brony World War VI

Los 5 salieron lentamente de la arbolada levantando las manos, a la vez que el caballero bajaba levemente su espada,

-¿Quiénes sois y a que han venido? –dijo Harmony sin aun en guardia, intrigado por los extraños ropajes que llevaban los sujetos en especial la dama -¿Qué buscáis aquí?

-clama amigo, no somos peligrosos, como vez no tenemos arma alguna, de hecho no sabemos como llegamos aquí –dijo Luis, recordando al historia que leyeron todos, solo veníamos por un camino y de pronto un destello dorado nos trajo a este bosque –pero sus ojos no dejaban de mirar detenidamente a Fluttershy, la cual permanecía detrás a Applejack

-es verdad –dijo Delia avanzando lentamente al sujeto –venimos en paz

-my lady –dijo Harmony a la chica, a lo que Rarity frunció el seño, disgustada –sus ropas me son desconocidas de ¿donde venís? –la chica estaba por contestar cuando subiendo por una de las colinas aparecieron las CMC, Rainbow Dash estaba por volar hacia ellas para alejarlas cuando detrás de ellas salió otro humano, Harmony lo miro por un momento, su extraño ropaje negro para Harmony no era buena señal, mas Cazador viendo que el sujeto con espada amenaza a los demás, no lo dudo dos veces, saco el Sniper y apunto al filo del arma

-¡tira la espada! –grito Cazador, dejando anonadadas a la potrillas, Harmony por otro lado no entendía que hacia el otro sujeto apuntándole con un tubo hueco, Applebloom estaba por hablar cuando harmony se lanzo al Cazador, segundos después un estruendo se escucho, tan fuerte que las niñas se tiraron al suelo aterradas, al igual que los demás presentes solo Sunlight permaneció de pie observando la escena atentamente, Harmony había sentido que su espada era empujada por una fuerza invisible, deteniéndolo en seco, a la vez que el casquillo de la bala caía a los pies de Sweetie Belle, y la bala humeante a los pies de Twilight -¡la próxima ira a tu cabeza, tira la espada! –de la nada la espada comenzó a brillar haciendo surgir la armadura dorada de Harmony

-¡Tio Harmony, no! –grito Sweetie Belle corriendo hacia la caballero a la vez que AppleBloom, se abalanzaba sobre Cazador

-no peleen por favor

-el nos salvo –dijo Sweetie Belle ya junto a Harmony sujetándose de su pantalón –no salvo de un grupode ponys locos, es cierto

-¿es verdad lo que la pequeña decís?

-tan cierto, como mi ser –dijo una voz saliendo de las colina, Zecura se había quedado Atrás solo escuchando la disputa de los dos sujetos, al momento Harmony enfundo su espada, y Cazador coloco el Sniper en su espalda

-Zecura dinos –dijo Twilight al acercarse a la cebra -¿Qué fue lo que paso? –así les conto la enorme grupo todo lo visto, mas preguntar como los había asustado, Cazador se quedo callado, a la vez Mauricio se quedo viendo al enorme corcel detenidamente

-hermano ¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo Héctor sacándolo su trance -¿que tanto le vez a ese pony?

-te juraría hermano que a ese animal –apuntando al alicornio Blanco –lo he visto antes, solo que no recuerdo donde

-tienes razón –respondió Héctor, movió su cabeza a todos lados para que nadie lo escuchara, para después hablar en un susurro –pero si fuera importante, ese alicornio gris ya nos lo hubiera dicho

-tienes razón –pero no eran los únicos mirando a Helios, Cazador no dejaba de poner su mirada penetrante en Helios, a la vez que era observado por Sunlight

* * *

Pronto todos llegaron a la biblioteca, solo rodeados por el silencio, hablando tanto que nadie se dio cuenta que un grupo de figuras los estaban siguiendo, pero Cazador y Sunlight alentaron su paso quedándose atrás sin que los demás se dieran cuenta

-escucha –dijo Sunlight levemente –no se quien seas, pero parece que también te diste cuenta que nos vienen siguiendo desde que entramos al pueblo –Cazador solo asintió -¿Qué mas tienes? –levanto un poco la gabardina dejándole ver el resto del arsenal

-como sabes de armas de fuego –dijo cazador volviendo a tapar la gabardina, sin dejar de mirar su flanco blanco, y colocando su mano en el mango de su DESERT EAGLE –y a todo esto ¿Quién eres? ¿No recuerdo haber escuchado tu nombre?

- Sunlight, hermano menor de Twilight, y ¿Cómo te llamas? –mirando de reojo hacia atrás

-solo llámame Cazador –saco su arco con flechas, y se la mostro al pony, este sin dudarlo las tomo con su magia, colocándola frete a sí, con la punta del arma hacia abajo, doblaron una esquina, y velozmente se escondieron, Cazador estaba asombrado ya la vez alegre, ya que le pony parecía conocer las señas de los comandos, no esperaron mucho para que las sombra s se mostraran sobre el camino, apenas pasaron delante de ellos Cazador y Sunlight salieron de su escondite y apuntaron a las sombras, grande fu su sorpresa cuando las sombras eran las princesas y tres guardias, solo que uno tenía una armadura distinta a la de los demás, sin dudarlo ambos bajaron el arma viendo la cara de susto que mostraron las princesas y la pose de batalla de los guardias

-esperábamos asustarlos –dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa –pero parece que ustedes son lo que nos asustaron –Celestia finalmente se dio cuenta del ser humano

-Sunlight ¿podrías presentarnos a este joven humano? –Dijo con algo de recelo, claramente tenía una extraña sensación con ese hombre, sensación que parece que Cazador noto, sin darle tiempo de nada más, Cazador camino hacia la biblioteca sin decir nada – ¿A dónde va?

-de seguro a la biblioteca, una amiga de Twilight está haciendo una fiesta –dijo Sunlight cambio su mirada a luna –princesa es bueno volverla a ver –tomo su pesuña estando apunto de besársela en señal de respeto cuando uno de los guardias se acercó tosiendo

-ejem...ejem, Princesa Luna ¿usted conoce a este pony? –dijo Onix con celo en sus ojos, a Celestia de parecía gracioso, tratando de ocular su risa tapándose la boca con su pesuña, no Sunlight entendió así que se presentó –vaya, sabes Luna siempre habla de ella, y de cómo la salvo de Nightmare Moon, y Shining Armor también habla de tus logros, quizás esperando que algún día te unas a la guardia

-tal vez, algún día –dijo Sunlight

-hablando de ello –dijo Celestia -¿Quién era el humano?

-la verdad no lo sé –respondió Sunlight –pero no vino solo, también hay otros cinco sin contar a Harmony, y parece que no saben cómo llegaron aquí

-hermana ¿podemos ir a la fiesta? –dijo Luna inocentemente colocándose junto a Onix, y dándole un beso –sabes mi amor, me gusta verte celoso, tal vez lo haga más a menudo –el Pegaso se sonroso, pero de la nada un sonido fuerte y profundo irrumpió sobre el lugar, salieron corriendo a la biblioteca, viendo Burning Spades, sujetando a Cazador mordiéndole la gabardina -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-princesa no deje que se escape –grito Burning sin dejar su agarre –es un color exterior es toda su forma –en un movimiento rápido, Cazador se lo quitó de encima aventándolo a un carro de verduras estacionados

-eso debió doler

-¡Burning!-grito Rainbow Dash al llegar, se colocó en frente de Cazador con una mirada desafiante y enfurecida –¡tú, pagaras por lo que le hiciste? –rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el

-de acuerdo, hagámoslo a tu modo- dijo Cazador tranquilamente al mismo tiempo dejaba caer sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos, comenzó a respirar y exhalar fuerte y profundamente, Después adopto una posición, muy curiosa desde el punto de vista de Dash, quien mostro una pequeña sonrisa burlona al verlo, y con la misma voz tranquila que había adoptado desde que llego Dash, pronuncio suavemente –defiéndete – abrió sus ojos y los poso sobre la Pegaso.

-¡basta de juegos! – grito Dash y se abalanzó velozmente volando contra Cazador, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de derribarlo, este la esquivo velozmente girando sobre uno de sus pies al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un suave golpe en el lomo de la Pegaso, haciendo de esta forma que callera de lleno sobre el pasto –¡solo ha sido suerte! – gruño Dash arremetiendo de nuevo contra él. Cazador simplemente la esquivo una vez más. Dash intento muchas veces derribarlo pero el siempre esquivaba con mucha facilidad. La respiración calmada se escuchaba entre cada esquiva que realizaba

-es suficiente –dijo Cazador. Una vez más Rainbow Dash intento derribarlo, pero este la esquivo nuevamente y en un movimiento suave, asestó un golpe con el filo de su mano cerca del cuello de Dash. Este cayo con el cuerpo entumecido sin poder ponerse en pie, todo esto frente a las princesas sin dudarlo Celestia se posó entre ambos, mirando fijamente al Humano

-escuche, no se quien sea usted pero este trato a mis súbditos no lo tolerare –dijo con enojo, a la vez que ónix y los dos guardias ayudaban a Rainbow y a Burning a levantarse, pero Cazador ni se inmuto solo se dio la vuelta continuando su camino a la biblioteca –me escucho –volteo la mirada asintiendo, finalmente habían llegado la biblioteca donde no es escuchaba nada, Cazador estaba recargado en uno de los muros superando al resto

-que… ¡no van a entrar! –dijo Cazador, sin responder al mirada enojada de Rainow Dash, aun entumecida –te aviso que tu amigo me ataco primero, yo solo respondí –lentamne se abrió la puerta entrando lentamente la princesa Celestia, en segundos las luces de la bienvenida de Pinkie, pero todo cambio al ver a la princesa que tenía sobre si, a un inconsciente Burning Spades en su lomo, ya Rainbow Dash sostenida por Luna y Onix, con los guardias y Cazador detrás

-ya estas con tus amigas…preciosa –dijo Onix maliciosamente sonriendo por la mirada enojo de Luna, mas apenas Rainbow se alejo un poco –me la debías

-que malvado –sele acerco la oído susurrando –pero en la noche me la pagaras –el pony sintió esalofrios recorriendo su cuello a la vez que Celestia dejaba al pobre pony rojo en el sofá, el cual comenzó a desprtar

-¡los colores exteriores, tenemos que detenerlos! –dijo levantándose súbitamente viendo a Pinkie Pie con su sombrero de fiesta, y la cara llena de merengue –lo siento Pinkie, pero te juro que vi a un color exterior real, trate de detenerlo y me arrojo

-¡vaya si sabes presentarte Cazador! –Dijo Luis sosteniendo una botella de jugo de Manzana –en lo personal jamás pensé estar n una fiesta como esta…. Generalmente terminan con daños en propiedad ajena, sirenas de patrullas, y una estampida de fiesteros que no quieren ser arrestados –Cazador no le hiso caso y solo salió por la puerta, una e afuera tomo el comunicador y oprimió el botón

-aquí Cazador me recibes, cambio –del reloj se escuchó una oz peculiar –tengo información , cambio

-aquí M, dime Cazador que pasa, cambio

-tengo la posible ubicación de tu hermano, al norte por las montañas

-estas seguro ¿cómo conseguiste la información?

-digamos, que un pony me la dio, al servirle a una Manticora, cambio

-bien –dijo M, ala ve que Erick autorizaba el despegue de un avión espía –investigaremos, por lo demás, mantén un perfil bajo, tendremos silencio radial, y si la ubicación es correcta, nos desharemos de ella, cambio y fuera –cortando la comunicación

* * *

-¡pero si ustedes son colores exteriores ¿Cómo? –dijo Burning alterado

-la primera, no nos llames colores exteriores, somos humanos, y tenemos nombre –dijo delia dándole un vaso de agua –soy delia, le es Luis, Héctor, Mauricio, Axel, y sin duda, el que te arrojo es Cazador

-viendo que ya todos se están conociendo – dijo Celestia con alegría –me tengo que retirar

-pero tía –dijo Luna desilusionada –yo no quería irme tan rápido –bajo la cabeza alago triste –solo para ser levantada levemente por la pesuña de su hermana -¿hermana?

-dije que tenía que retirarme –dijo esbozando una sonrisa tierna –yo me tengo que retirar, no tu hermana, estoy segura que puedes bajar el sol, y levantar la luna desde ponyville, la pequeña asintió siendo arropada por el ala de su novio y guardaespaldas –le dio una gran sonrisa a su hermana y estaba por irse cuando fue interceptada por Helios, se asustó un poco ya que el alicornio era más grande que ella

-princesa Celstia –dijo con clase –le pido una audiencia con usted por favor –la princesa asintió y ambos entraron a la cocina –Princesa, obviamente nota que no soy de por aquí, le pido que me ayude a volver a mi reino

-joven, le aseguro que si supiera como hacer tal cosa –exclamo Celestia –lo haría sin dudar, pro tales situaciones como estas, me son desconocidas –Helios bajo la cabeza con tristeza y nostalgia –pero buscare l forma de devolverlo a su mundo, pero le pido que sea paciente

-está bien, solo el pio que si descubre algo me lo haga saber –la princesa asintió con su calma natural, dejando a Helios dentro de la cocina ya más calmado,

Ya una vez afuera Celestia se quedó viendo al humano de negro con detenimiento, se le acerco con total seguridad, Cazador estaba "jugando con su reloj" cuando noto la princesa acercándose a él, a lo cual Cazador solo la miro a los ojos

-escuche Princesa –dijo Cazador con calma y en un tomo seco –si piensa amenazarme o algo, hágalo para que me deje en paz –a princesa retrocedió un poco la mirada, al contemplar esos ojos negros como la noche sin expresión alguna pero penetrantes como si verán dentro de su propia alma

-usted es muy diferente a los otros humanos, incluso respecto a Harmony –dijo Celestia, Cazador bajo la mirada abruptamente –y en verdad me intriga –estaba ya subienod a su carruaje cuando Cazador se le acerco

-la razón es imple princesa –dijo mirando el cielo –yo tengo un talento muy diferente a ellos –sin decir más la carrosa despego, no paso mucho, de hecho estaban a orillas el bosque, la princesa seguía pensando sobre lo que vio y sintió en todos los nuevos amigos de Ponyville, cuando de pronto un sonido abrupto salió del bosque, reacciono viendo como su guardias caían coa carruaje y todo en medio del bosque, se mantuvo estática unas segundos cuando volvió a escucharse el tronido, mas no pudo reaccionar ya que un dolor intenso le apareció en el ala derecha haciéndola caer cerca de la carrosa, apenas toco el suelo vio su ala sangrando, de pronto dos punzadas le llegaron a un costado, se dio la vuelta para ver do dardos incrustados, segundo después un extraño cansancio la invadió derribándola apenas pudiendo abrir los ojos al ver siluetas ponys acercarse a ella, llevando en un costado la misma cosa que noto en el humano, mas sus fuerzas se habían ido por completo cayendo desmayada frente a ellos

-aquí predador uno, tenemos al caballo blanco, repito, tenemos al caballo blanco,

-enterado predador, enviare un vehículo para recogerlos, es prioritario que este en la base antes de que despierte, cambio –los dos aponys no notaron que eran observados a través de una mira, viendo como llegaba la camioneta, y la subían –atención base, el caballo está en camino –cerrando la puerta,

-parece ser que después de todo, si hare valer ese cheque –dijo Cazador desde lo alto de una roca, se levantó y comenzó a correr siguiendo a la camioneta,

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo les pediré con la mayor calma posible que no me maten o me guarden rencor por la forma como torturare a Celestia, les juro que es por bien de la trama aunque admito es mi personaje mas apreciado, po lo que tendre que hacerlo con todo el dolor de mi corazon  
**

**se aceptan sugerencias  
**


	8. Brony World War VII

**les digo en verdad que pienso que me pase un poco con la princesa, por favor no me amenazen, es parte de la trama**

* * *

-¿don…donde estoy? –dijo Celestia comenzando al despertar, mas cuando trato de mover si patas delanteras noto que no podía, abrió abruptamente los ojos, para notar que estaba de rodillas con las patas delanteras extendidas y atadas con grilletes, en su cuello habían colocado un collar de hierro con una cadena, y sus alas estaban atadas cada una con una cuerda, que a su vez se unían en medio de su lomo, imposibilitándole el desplegarlas -¡¿Dónde estoy? Exijo saber que pasa aquí! –exclamo con gritando para ocultar su miedo, mas frente a ella aparecieron tres ponys – ¡exijo que me liberen, y me digan que…! –fue interrumpida por el certero golpe que recibió en la mejilla por parte de uno de los ponys

-¡ya cayese el hocico! maldito animal –dijo el pony secamente, mostrando en sus ojos un odio intenso, bajo lentamente su pesuña, y dirigiéndose a los otros dos ponys –escuchen, pueden divertirse con ella, pero nada de propasarse, hacerle "eso" es exclusivo del jefe, y a menos que quieran ver sus cabezas rodar, ni lo pensaría, entendido

-si señor –dijeron los dos soldaos al mismo tiempo –el pony se volvió a voltear

-y usted…princesa…no usaría magia, los tres anillos de su cuerno anulan esa habilidad, así que trate nada estúpido...o –dio una señal a lo que los otros dos ponys le desataron una de sus alas, fue ahí que trato inútilmente de escapar pero lograron toma su ala sujetándola a una cuerda y halándola, una vez bien sujeta, uno de los ponys tomo algo de una mesa, era una esfera grande con dos corras, esfera que esté coloco en la boca de Celestia amarrándola por detrás de su cuello

-ya esta –el pony tomo una barra de hierro y con ella golpeo violentamente el ala extendida, escuchándose un tronido y un grito ahogado, después de romperle el ala, este pony coloco la punta de la barra en el cuello de la princesa, la cual mantenía una cara de dolor, a la vez que sus lagrimas salían incesantes, temblando

-espero que con esto –dijo el pony en tono seco –no intente nada…o lo próximo que romperé será una de sus patas –arrojo el hierro a un lado –enyésenle esa ala –se dio la media vuelta encaminándose a la salida, pero antes de cruzar el lumbral dijo sin voltear –Princesa –Celestia levanto levemente la cara para alcanzarlo a ver –esta noche vendrá el doctor, tenemos muchas preguntas, y le se las sacara, por su bien, espero que nos diga todo…si piensa que soy un monstruo, considere esto, ni yo haría lo que le hará si no coopera con nosotros –salió dejando a los otros dos acomodándole el ala y quitándole la esfera de la boca

* * *

-señor el avión espía descubrió un grupo de estructuras en la montaña –dijo Erick, M seguía mirando por una ventana sin mostrar reacción alguna –señor, también detecto movimiento, al parecer un vehículo terrestre, posiblemente una hummer, ingreso en la instalación hace 23 minutos ¿sus ordenes?

-que 3 escuadras de F4 Phantom con rondas de napalm, que despeguen en 2 horas, los quiero sobre el objetivo 3 horas después del anochecer,

-si señor –se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir, pero M lo interrumpió

-algo más Erick –el aludido se volteo – ¿ya están las modificaciones en el liberty? Tengo una misión para él

-sí señor, ya le acoplaron plataformas para helicópteros, torretas, y un puerto de misiles en sus alas, igualmente cuenta con la armería bien abastecida, y los capas negra terminaron su entrenamiento básico en manejo de armas

-dale dos pelotones a Pablo, que vaya al lugar y conforme un perímetro, en cuanto el área sea segura que un equipo de exploración se conforme en el lugar

-señor, ¿cree que lo que buscamos este ahí?

-eso espero, mi amigo eso espero, no podemos darnos el lujo de que un poder como ese este en las manos de mi hermano, y mucho menos en las pesuñas de los ponys –a los pocos minutos en las plataformas de salida, los coordinadores estaba de un lado a otro viendo como el liberty comenzaba a despegar, pero aun en la pista habían algunos ponys observando cómo alistaban a los aviones,

* * *

-agua…agua por favor –dijo Celestia levantado su cara dificultosamente, dejando salir algunas lagrimas–por favor –uno de los guardias se levanto se dirigió a un rincón y trajo un balde a de agua, se lo acomodo en la boca levantándolo levemente para que pudiera tomar, pero de pronto golpeo un costado de su cuello haciéndola toser el agua para evitar ahogarse, el pony quito el balde y el arrojo todo el contenido en su rostro

-¡aquí esta su agua! –la golpeo en la mejilla tan fuerte que salió un hilo de sangre de su boca –alguna otra cosa su excelencia –escalmo con un tomo burlón solo para regresar a la mesa, mas apenas se sentó dijo –te diré que animal –el dijo la princesa –si gano esta partida, te daré algo de comer, si pierdo me desquito contigo…no te parece un buen trato

-ni tanto, siempre pierdes –dijo el otro recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su compañero –está bien solo repartiré –repartió las cartas ante la mirada de Celestia, vio como aquel pony terminaba tirando a la mesa todas sus cartas –perdiste...lástima por ti potra –el pony se levanto con fuerza e ira, golpeo el princesa en el estomago, una y otra vez sin importarle como la Princesa reaccionaba, de la nada tomo algo de otra mesa, una especie de escuadra con un tubo delgado que apunto al suelo cerca a ella, disparo con un tronido violento haciendo que la princesa saltara

-¡baila, baila! -decía con cada tiro de la USP.45, que tenia –¡baila maldito animal!-pero su compañero le quito el arma calmándolo un poco –¿Cuándo llega el doctor ese?

-como en una hora

-que te parece si vemos como que hacer de seguro ella no se moverá

-tenemos ordenes

-honestamente, prefiero cuidar a una planta que a esta…cosa –dijo con asco –si tengo que quedarme con ella un segundo más te juro que la mato

-entonces vámonos –antes de que los dos pudieran salir un tercer pony entro, a los que los otros se pusieron en firmes –señor

-con que escapándose –dijo este en un tono molesto –no importa, el doc. Ya está aquí –dejando entrar a otros pony que tenía un maletín y una tela enrollada –salgan, regresen cuando terminemos

-si señor –exclamaron saliendo de la habitación

* * *

Por fin Cazador había llegado a la rudimentaria entrada del complejo diseñado mas confundirse con el entorno que para defender una instalación militar, la cual estaba vigilada por dos ponys con ballestas de madera

-vaya –dijo con asombro –para no tener manos, han hacho un buen trabajo aquí –pero Su mente estaba fría. Ya era hora de ir a trabajar, consideró sus opciones. Uno de ellos, podía abrir fuego desde donde estaba. Tenía el elemento sorpresa, las armas superiores, pero podría alertar al resto, y poner en riesgo a la princesa, sin que los guardias lo vieran se pego al muro de roca y se aproximo al más cercano saco un cuchillo y espero, no tardo mucho cuando el guardia sin darse cuenta le dio la espalda, Cazador lo tomo del cuello y le cerceno la garganta, apenas el otro s dio vuelta, recibió en el ojo el cuchillo, permitiéndole el acceso

Pequeñas antorchas proporcionan una iluminación pero en un círculo débil, La cueva se encontraba tendido en la montaña por lo menos treinta metros y de vez en cuando había pequeños túneles se ramifican – veamos ¿en cuál podría estar la princesa? –Antes de que pudiera comenzar su búsqueda, cinco aponys se aparecieron en uno de los túneles laterales, asustados por el visitante. Sin pensar Cazador levantó el rifle y comenzó a disparar, Tres cayeron rápidamente, pero los dos restantes se metieron de nuevo en su túnel. Miró la lectura de la munición –dieciocho rondas. Suficiente por ahora – Se metió en el primer túnel a su derecha. Estaba vacía, aparte de algunas pequeñas rocas. Él se trasladó a la opuesta del túnel. Pero los dos apony a quienes había disparado estaban en él. Cada uno con ballestas, Disparó a quemarropa y se mato a uno El otro le abordó, golpeando el rifle sacó su cuchillo y apuñaló violentamente al perro, anotando golpes directos al abdomen y las extremidades inferiores, el apony grito de dolor, pero continuó con su ataque. Cazador ajusto su control sobre el cuchillo y lo llevó clavarse contra el cráneo del aPony, empujó el cuerpo de él y sacó su rifle, pero lo sujeto a su espalda. Era demasiado pesado y ruidoso para esta situación. Él sacó su pistola colocándole u n silenciador y continuó su búsqueda

* * *

-Atención aquí Rainbow líder, cambio estamos a 20 minutos del objetivó, cambio

-Rainbow líder aquí el guardián, aliste su carga, espere confirmación, cambio

-enterado, cambio y fuera

* * *

-así que usted ser la ya famosa princesa Celestia –dijo el doctor caminando alrededor de ella –yo la pensaba más imponente –dijo entre risas –pero bueno, sino le han dicho porque estoy aquí, es simple, yo hare unas preguntas y usted las responderá –coloco su maletín en la mesa sacando un cable de que Celestia no reconoció, en uno de sus extremos había una pieza de metal con dos como placas paralelas ambas un agujero en el extremo, el otro extremo estaba bifurcada con pequeños hilos de cobre saliendo –podría conectarlo al enchufe –el otro apony solo tomo el extremo y lo pego a la pared –comencemos –al decirlo coloco las piezas de cobre en el costado de la princesa la cual sintió la corriente eléctrica de golpe dando un terrible grito

* * *

-Celestia –dijo Cazador corriendo a donde provenía el grito

* * *

-ahora que ya sabe lo que pasara si no contesta ¿hay alguna manera para entrar en Canterlot sin ser vistos? –Dijo acercándose a la boca de la princesa -¿y cómo podemos abrir la bóveda de los elementos? –se quedo esperando escuchar una respuesta

-¿para qué quieren saberlo? –dijo Celestia débil, pero su contestación fue otra ronda de electrocución

-nosotros hacemos las preguntas, ahora responda –volviendo aponer los cables expuestos sobre su piel

-no les diré nada… ¡aaaaahhhhh, ya basta por favor! -de sun boca comenzo a sacar espuma, la cual se derramo cuando terminaron, dejandola respirar agitadamente

-esto parara si coopera con nosotros –dijo levantado la barbilla de la princesa –pero como parece que no cooperara, lo lamento por usted –y lo volvió a hacer, despues dejo le cable en una mesa haciendo indicio para que los desconectaran, y saco de su maletín una jeringa delgada, la coloco en la mesa frente a la princesa, desdoblo el trapo que tenia dejándole ver los implementos quirúrgicos –me fascinara obtener una muestra de sus corneas, hígado y cerebro, claro aparte de la de sangre

-doc. ya me estoy aburriendo, haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero le recuerdo que aun la queremos viva….al menos hasta que el jefe se divierta con ella

-entiendo, en ese caso usare Tiopentato de sodio

-que

-suero de la verdad

-ah –lentamente el doctor tomo la jeringa y se aproximo a la princesa, sin mostrar resistencia alguna, apunto estaba por clavarle a juga en el cuello cuando la puerta se abrió, el apony dijo con enojo sin voltear a ver –les dije que no quería verlos hasta que termináramos

-lo siento no recibí el comunicado –el apony se volteo para ser recibido por una bala en al cien, rápidamente Cazador apunto al otro apony –baja esa jeringa y desata a la princesa o llenare tu pobre osamenta de plomo –el apony arrojo la jeringa lejos, desato a la princesa, la cual cayó pesadamente sobre el poso húmedo y frio piso –princesa está bien –dijo mirando como la princesa es esforzaba por levantarse, ella levanto sus ojos ya rojizos por las lagrimas –venga tenemos que irnos ahora-Celestia con dificultad se acerco a su salvador

-Cazador-dijo ya estando junto a él, más se resbalo –yo…

-piensan que será tan fácil salir de este lugar –dijo el apony con malicia –porque no creo que pensaras en eso –cazador solo se detuvo mirándolo a los ojos

-tengo un plan para salir –dijo ayudando a la princesa –me abriré paso a balazos –Cazador se dio la vuelta, lo que aprovecho el apony para sacar una pistola, pero Cazador se dio la vuelta y le disparo en el pecho matándolo al instante –tenemos que irnos ya, comenzaron a correr pero la princesa debido a lo débil que estaba, al poco tiempo no pudo más y cayó desplomada –princesa tiene que levantarse

-no puedo, estoy muy cansada…Cazador…gracias -recargo su cabeza en el suelo resignada, pero el Hombre la levanto y la recargo en su espalda, tomo sus patas delanteras y con una soga las ato a su cuerpo, una estaba por arriba de su hombro y la otra en su axila como un costal – ¿Pero qué hace?

-Mi padre me dijo una vez "la fuerza de un lobo recae en la manada, y la fuerza de la manada recae en cada lobo" no voy a dejarla atrás –seguido de eso avanzo con Celestia sobre él, más liviana de lo que pensaba, aun débil trato de dormir un poco pero los disparos, la sangre y los gritos no Se lo permitían, finalmente salieron por la entrada, pero apenas salieron un grupo de aponys ya los estaba esperando

-miren que tenemos aquí –dijo un apony al frente del pelotón –escucha extraño, deja a la princesa y de dejaremos ir, me parece un bien trato –Cazador sabía bien que el apony mentía –estaba pos decir algo cuando un ruido se escucho., primero como zumbido que acercaba mas y mas –¿que es ese ruido? –Cazador abrió los ojos como platos al ver a los aviones acercándose, y aprovechando la distracción salió corriendo deteniéndose en seco descubrir un acantilado con un rio que corría en su base más profunda –¡atrápenlos, no dejen que se escapen! –dijo el apony pero ninguno pudo ir ya que el napalm cayo sobre ellos y la entrada, sin dudarlo Cazador salto al rio, lucho por un rato iluminado por el fuego, saliendo del agua con la princesa a una a cuestas

-princesa ¿está usted bien? –la princesa se veía terriblemente agotada, con un respiración difícil dijo

-Cazador…gracias –lentamente descanso su cabeza en el regazo del Cazador –por favor no me deje

-no la dejare princesa, lo prometo –ella cerró los ojos, mientras el sostenía su pesuña

El bombardeo fue realmente efectivo toda la caverna y sus túneles adyacentes fueron completamente cubiertos por el fuego, incinerándolo todo, una vez que los aviones terminaron con todo, el liberty desplego los dos UH-60 BlackHawk que dieron vueltas por todo el lugar

-aquí el liberty, situación, cambio –dijo Randall –emocionado por usar esa cosa, por otro lado pablo permanecía en el otro helicóptero que estaba aterrizando en la entrada de la cueva –descubrieron algo

-estamos al borde del rio, hasta ahora nada, haremos un rodeo…por dios –dijo el piloto sin creer lo que veía

-que ocurre, cambio, piloto conteste, cambio

-señor tenemos sobrevivientes, repito tenemos sobrevivientes, y no se imagina quien es uno

-explíquese, cambio

-es la princesa Celestia, hay alguien más con ella, es uno de nosotros, repito, es un hombre, voy a descender –bajo lo más cerca que pudo a la vez que un pelotón de soldados, mescla de capas y marines, salían adonde estaba la princesa,

* * *

A través de una especie de espejo un pony enorme y negro de roja como llamas, observaba todo con preocupación

-tal parece, hay algo que no esperaba ver –con un movimiento de su pesuña la imagen cambio, mostrándole toda la fiesta de las mane six, sin percatarse de todo lo que pasaba, pero sus ojos se centraron en un pony en especial, el enorme alicornio blanco, que estaba en un rincón –Helios, guardián de ilusión, protector del cristal dorado –dio una gran sonrisa –creo que podre divertirme un poco con ese tal M –se dio la vuelta levantado levemente su cuerno para crear un vórtice por el cual entro

En otro lugar, un hermoso jardín a los pies de un hermoso palacio de cristal, apareció el mismo vórtice del cual salió Ghost Shadow desplegando sus alas

-buen es aquí –dijo mirando el palacio –solo espero que aun no sientan mi presencia –de pronto salto para evitar una esfera de energía dorada que hiso explosión al impactar en el suelo –parece que no tuve suerte –al aterrizar vio a cuatro humanas, con vistoso trajes estilo marinero solo que con minifalda

-eres muy valiente al venir, demonio, nosotras no dejaremos que llegues al palacio –dijo la chica de cabello rubio coronado con un moño –soy sailor Venus, y te castigare en nombre de la luna

-¿Quién eres tú? –dijo la e traje azul, para Ghost Shadow la más prudente

-Débil mortal no te asuste de mi oscuridad ni mi nombre –dijo tranquilamente –en mi seno encuentran el término a su pesar. Yo, compasivo ofrezco lejos del mundo un asilo, donde a mi sombra tranquila para siempre duerman en paz

-dinos ¿que buscas aquí?–dijo la de traje rojo, amenazante

-se que una de ustedes busca a un tal Helios, he venido decirles donde mesta, solicito humildemente una audiencia con la neo-reina Serena, y con la pequeña dama


	9. Brony World War VIII

-don…donde estoy –exclamo Celestia acomodándose en una almohada, mas de la nada recordó todo lo que anoche sufrió – ¡Cazador! –se levanto precipitadamente viendo que estaba en un cuarto de hospital, con una ventana por donde se podía ver el firmamento cubierto por una nube y recargada en ella estaba una figura alargada y oscura, tan terrorífica que por un momento Celestia retrocedió aterrada, creyendo ver al propio ángel de de la muerte listo a llevársela, pero la nube se movió dejando que los rayos de la luna alumbraran el lugar, dejando ver quien era la sombra –cazador, me…me… asusto un poco – ver al humano acercase a ella con una sonrisa, se arrodillo y colocando su mano en su pesuña

-soy un hombre de palabra princesa –expreso cortésmente, al vez que acomodaba a la princesa de nuevo en su almohada –princesa recuéstese, necesita descansar, sus heridas…

-¿Dónde estamos? –dijo acomodadme en la cama, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su salvador, aquellos ojos negros cual ébano, esa mirada de que le causaba esa extraña sensación, sin dudar en mas y con deseo de saber exclamo –cazador ¿Quién es usted?

-princesa –dijo el aludido dando un enorme suspiro –mi talento…como usted lo llamaría…no quiero hablar de eso, por favor no me pregunte de nuevo –dijo con tristeza y nostalgia, la princesa inconscientemente acerco su cabeza al rostro del Cazador acariciándolo –prin…princesa ¿Qué hace? –Celestia de inmediato se alejo un poco con algo de vergüenza

-perdón –dijo con un ligero rubor –no sé lo que me paso, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta –cambio su semblante a uno más serio –yo no…-pero Cazador la detuvo

-tiene derecho a saber –dijo indiferente –solo así podrá confiar en mí, en nuestro mundo no soy precisamente una fuerza clara del bien –al princesas quedo algo extrañada –usted me pregunto qué es lo diferente que sienten mi con respecto a los otros, vera soy un asesino a sueldo –la princesa se quedo sin entender lo que dijo, y Cazador lo comprendió –mi talento es matar a otros hombres

-¿como dijo?

-le he quitado la vida a muchos hombres mas de los que puedo contar, por ello matar ponys no me es tan difícil

-¿usted es capaz de lastimar a mis súbditos? ¿Sería capaz de matarme? –el asintió -¿Por qué piensa que podría confiar en usted después de esta revelación?

-por la verdad que ha escuchado, que viene de mis propios labios, le hice una promesa, y mi palabra es ley –por un momento la habitación se lleno de silencio mientras Celestia contemplaba esa mirada, aun dudando dijo

-¿Dónde estamos?

-estamos en un sitio seguro –levantándose y acomodándose a un lado de la cama sin soltarla –me hubiera gustado llevarla con Afterlife, pero…

-Cazador ¿si no me trajo a ponyville, Dónde estamos, y por qué no me llevo con ellas? –Dijo intrigada, el Hombre estaba por responder

-gustoso la hubiéramos llevado –dijo un alicornio entrando en la habitación acompañado por otro ser humano que llevaba una bata blanca –pero por desgracia eso no era posible –se acerco ante la mirada del Cazador –Cazador, no sabe lo agradecido que estoy con usted –cambio su mirada a la princesa –princesa Celestia –dijo con reverencia –de haber sabido antes que usted estaba en esa situación…no habría lanzado el ataque con napalm

-¿napalm, quien es usted? –Dijo Celestia –¿Dónde estoy? –trato de levantarse pero le medico la sostuvo para que no se moviera –exijo saberlo –el doctor la soltó a lo que ella se levanto pero antes que nada sus heridas hicieron que casi se cayera, mas Cazador y el alicornio detuvieron su caída

-princesa por favor sus heridas son graves –exclamo el alicornio con clara preocupación, ella se le quedo viendo sin emoción alguna, pero al cambiar su mirar al Cazador desistió y se dejo acostar en la cama –doctor

-princesa –dijo el médico –para mí es un honor esta ante usted, pero lamentablemente sus heridas son algo serias, sus alas sufrieron graves traumatismos, herida de bala en el ala derecha, fractura simple expuesta en el ala derecha –con esa explicación el puño de Cazador, y la mirada del alicornio se tensaron –múltiples hematomas en la parte baja en la parte baja del abdomen, aunado a la fractura de dos piezas del área costillar menor, quemaduras leves en los costados, y ligeras laceraciones en las rotulas –finalmente Cazador no pudo soportar más y el junto con el alicornio golpearon una mesa cercana con fuerza rompiéndola

-¡maldita sea! –Grito el alicornio con bravura asustando a Celestia y al doctor – ¡es un desgraciado! –Cazador por otro lado solo se limito a volver mirar a la princesa conteniendo la ira, lentamente los dos se calmaron – ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que estar aquí?

-un aproximado de dos a tres semanas, mientras sus heridas sana completamente

-pero yo no puedo quedarme –dijo ella con preocupación –tengo un gran trabajo, le pido que me regrese a mi hogar, estoy segura que podre recuperarme sin dificultad, Afterlife podrá…

-princesa por favor –exclamo M con preocupación –no podemos hacer eso, en primera con usted en ese estado seria blanco fácil, y ellos no son Discord ni Nightmare moon –Celestia se quedo escuchando atentamente, ya que en su interior sabia que decía la verdad –no dudaran ni un segundo, con esto que le hicieron ya lo demostraron, en segundo sus alas están enyesadas y con podrá volar, y tercera ya es tiempo de que deje a su hermana con responsabilidades más profundas, ya no es la desvalida niña, confié en ella, como yo confió en la bola de locos, desequilibrados y antisociales que envié

-M, pienso que al menos deberías confiar en ella –dijo Cazador colocando su mano en el hombro del alicornio –y dejarla ir

-Cazador –dijo calmado y dando una respiración profunda –no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría hacerlo, pero no quiero arriesgarla o a Twilight Sparkle, el hecho de enviarlos a ustedes seis me tomo mucho tiempo de reflexión y duda –el Cazador solo se volteo a la princesa y sin dejarla de mirar

-le hice una promesa, así que no se separare de ella –camino con paso lento a ella y se coloco a su diestra –y no pienso dejar que le hagan daño, y eso te incluye M

-para ti asesino –dijo M con decisión – ¿Cuánto puede vales tu palabra? –las miradas de todos se quedaron viendo al Hombre que solo se levanto diciendo

-tanto como un alma arrepentida, para dios

-no pensaría distinto –tomo rumbo la puerta–quien mejor para defenderla – pero antes de salir

-si no puedo salir de este recinto –dijo ella acomodándose en la cama –le pido que me diga todo lo que acontece en mi reino ¿que lo ha traído? –sin decir más asintió con clara humildad –y me gustaría saberlo lo antes posible

-en cuanto pueda levantarse, Cazador llévala al puente, por ahora trate de dormir

* * *

-¡Twilight, Twilight, Twilight –la pony escucho a través de su puerta, la cual estaba siendo azotada con fuerza, lentamente y aun con la resaca por la fiesta abrió dejando caer a Spike y a Afterlife, los dos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo

-¡alto! –Grito la pony –sosteniéndose la cabeza, y tapándose los oídos –uno la vez, por favor

-la princesa Celestia desapareció –gritaron al mismo tiempo a la vez que los ojos de Twilight se abrían de golpe,

-¡¿Qué? –Velozmente salió corriendo a la alcaldía, una vez ahí encontró a la princesa Luna, con Onix hablando con otros guardias -¡princesa Luna, ¿Qué paso?

- Twilight Sparkle, mi hermana aparentemente nunca llego a Canterlot, vuestro hermano creyendo que se había quedado aquí conmigo no sospecho en nada, fue hasta que un miembro de la escolta llego a la ciudad malherido, que envió por mí, y por ustedes –dijo Luna al ver que las demás llegaba somnolientas, -lamento despertarlas pero la situación lo requiere, es posible que requiramos los elementos de la armonía…hablando de eso ¿y los demás humanos?

-no nos deberíamos preocupar –dijo Rainbow Dash con emoción –de seguro Burning los tendrá tan entretenidos que ni notaran que nos fuimos –al mismo tiempo en la Herrería

-así se comporta su mundo…interesante –dijo Burning anotando lo todo en las hojas de un cuaderno –ahora díganme como se gobiernas, digo ¿tiene gobierno, no?

-si tenemos –dijo Luis con grandes ojeras –pero por favor ¿no podrías esperar a mañana? Tenemos sueño

-tiene razón –dijo Héctor dándole una mirara fulminante a Delia –Delia porque tenias que darle el sobre de café

-no sabía que se lo tomaría todo de golpe –mirando la pony que no dejaba de apuntar y preguntar –he creado un monstruo, regresando a la alcaldía, las chicas se subieron en un carruaje y subieron a Cantelot que para fortuna de ellas aun no despertaba

-Twilight por seguridad del reino –dijo Luna con nerviosismo –es mejor que nadie sepa de esto ¿puedo confiar en usted?

-si princesa, y no se preocupe les diré a las demás que guarden le secreto, Pinkie pie es buena guardando secretos –expreso tratando de alegrarse pero no pudo le temor invadió todo sus ser, durante el vuelo informo de todo a las demás que por supuesto guardaron el secreto, por fin habían aterrizado al pie del castillo y velozmente llegaron a la enfermería al entrar vieron a uno e los guardias recostado en la cama, Luna sele acerco lentamente

-prin…princesa –dijo el pobre pony con dificultad –nos…nos emboscaron…trate…se la…llevaron…lo…lo siento…falle –el pony trato de voltear la mirada pero Luna no se lo permitió –Prin…cesa….yo

-no diga nada guardia, estoy segura que hiso todo lo que pudo –mientras lo decía Afterlife se le acerco y con su magia curo sus heridas, las demás salieron para que la potrilla trabajara en paz, solo Twilight permaneció en el lugar junto al doctor, pero noto que junto a una mesa estaba una bandeja algo sucia de sangre, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la pieza de metal colocada en ella

-doctor ¿qué es eso?–dijo sin quitarle la vista aquella pieza puntiaguda

-eso se lo sacamos al guardia, jamás había visto algo así en mis años como doctor –Twilight miro detenidamente la pieza de metal, tan pequeña como una piedra pero tan fuerte como una flecha, tomo con su casco la pieza, ahí fue que tuvo una revelación terrible

Flashback

-¡tira la espada! –grito Cazador, dejando anonadadas a la potrillas, Harmony por otro lado no entendía que hacia el otro sujeto apuntándole con un tubo hueco, Applebloom estaba por hablar cuando harmony se lanzo al Cazador, segundos después un estruendo se escucho, tan fuerte que las niñas se tiraron al suelo aterradas, al igual que los demás presentes solo Sunlight permaneció de pie observando la escena atentamente, Harmony había sentido que su espada era empujada por una fuerza invisible, deteniéndolo en seco, a la vez que el casquillo de la bala caía a los pies de Sweetie Belle, y la bala humeante a los pies de Twilight -¡la próxima ira a tu cabeza, tira la espada!...

Fin flashback

-¡princesa Luna! –grito al mismo tiempo que salía en dirección a la princesa, apenas llego con ella le dio la bala diciendo –esta cosa es la misma cosa que el ese humano le lanzo a Harmony en la mañana –dijo con angustia –el no estuvo en la fiesta…. ¡fue el!

- Twilight Sparkle, le pido que se calme –dijo Luna, de pronto llego Shining Armor acompañado por media docena de guardias –capitán de la guardia –este dio un saludo militar sin presta atención a su hermana -¿revisaron el bosque?

-si Princesa, pero no encontramos nada

-princesa Luna –dijo Twilight con decisión –quizás los demás humanos nos digan donde podría estar la princesa Celestia –pro un momento Luna dudo pero al fin dijo

- Shining Armor, te ordeno que envié por esos humanos, más no los arreste, dígales que solicita verlos mi hermana, si se niegan, arréstalos –el pony dio un saludo militar y salió del lugar, las chicas estaba asustadas por la princesa, atentas a como alistaban el carruaje

-aquí caballo blanco –dijo un pony escondido en una oficina del castillo, mirando por la ventana los preparativos, el cual sostenía una especia de caja brillante no más grande que su pesuña–me reciben, cambio

-aquí M, ya te dije la princesa está bien, solo tendrá que descansar regresara en cuanto sus heridas se curen –dijo calmado

-no es por eso que te llamo, la princesa Luna está enviando por los otros amigos tuyos –dijo en un susurro –Twilight cree que fue uno de ellos, ¿Qué hago?

-¿Estás seguro?

-si

-aparenta, yo veré que hacer –diciendo eso corto la comunicación, un minuto después en la casa de Twilight, empezó a sonar uno de los relojes con insistencia –por favor contesten –pero nadie contesto, todos seguían en la herrería, finalmente M se canso y dejo de intentar hacer contacto –bien lo intente, no podrán decir que no hice algo

* * *

-decirnos criatura –dijo un hombre de cabello negro, A la vez que se levantaba de un trono -¿a qué has venido A este pacifico reino? –dijo, pero el alicornio solo se limito a mirar a las dos damas sentadas al lado del rey, ambas con el mismo peinado, la mayor de cabello dorado no dejaba de sostener la mano de su hija de cabello rosado, de pronto la niña se levanto precipitadamente de su trono

-dime ¿Qué sabes de Helios, que le hiciste? Respóndeme –su madre trato de calmarla pero esa niña no dejaba de mirarlo con determinación y preocupación

-señora por favor, sosténgala, mi seguro no cubre ataques de animal –dijo dando una ligera risa, la niña solo se limito a mirarlo sin sentarse –se donde esta Helios, mas debo decirles que él está en un serio peligro

-¿Qué clase de peligro? –Dijo su madre con temor –por favor díganos –alrededor de los reyes miraban y escuchaban atentamente el resto de las scouts

-su amigo señorita –refiriéndose a la pequeña dama –está metido sin querer en el albor de una guerra, en otro mundo…y ni me pregunten como llego se metió, porque no se

-tenemos que ir a ayudarlo –dijo la niña

-si pudieras no crees que ya estarías ahí, piensas que no se que ya intentaron buscarlo, pero a tu amiga sailor Plut le ha sido imposible

-pero…

-se mas de ti de lo que imaginas, tu nombre tu vida, tu destino –fijo sus ojos en ella dejándole en ella un temor intenso, paralizada, y tan rápido como paso, quito sus ojos de ella –rey Emdimion, Neo-reina Serena, me retiro –se dio la vuelta peor la niña interpuso ente él y la puerta –valiente, quizás demasiado

- no sé quien sea, pero no dejare que se vaya sin que me prometa que el regresara

-¡¿Quién te crees débil mortal, para pensar que puedo con el destino? –Pero la niña no se movió - Isla yo soy del reposo en medio del mar de la vida, donde marinero allí olvida la tormenta que pasó…Soy melancólico sauce que su ramaje doliente inclina sobre la frente que arrugara el padecer, y aduerme al hombre eternamente

-por favor, ¿el estará bien?

- Cerrare mi pesuña piadosa en sus ojos al blanco sueño, y empapare suave miel en sus lágrimas de dolor. Yo calmaré su quebranto y sus dolientes gemidos, apagando los latidos de su agonizante corazón –la niña retrocedió horrorizada, y sus guardianas se lanzaron sobre él, pero Shadow solo levanto la salas con un viento tan fuerte que lanzo a todas a los muros –les sugiero que no lo intenten de nuevo –pero al voltear su cabeza vio que la Pequeña dama se levantaba con su traje de sailor, lista a detenerlo –pequeña dama, Rini Tsukino, le pido que me permita salir

-no lo hare, si no puedo saber si estará bien, entonces iré a ayudarlo –dijo con determinación

-si así lo quiere, y si sus padre lo permiten la llevare, pero usted ira por su propio riesgo, no podre intervenir en ningún aspecto de su presencia en ese lugar, y no podre garantizar que regrese con vida ¿está segura que quiere venir? –La niña asintió –generalmente con lo primero se abstiene –levanto un poco su cuerno dando un duro golpe a la pared abrió otro vórtice -¿todavía está segura? –la niña miro por un momento a todos los que estaba presentes, pero la sonrisa de su madre la calmo y sin dudar en mas salto

-escuche criatura –dijo Urano desafiante –si algo le llega a pasar, lo pagara muy caro

-su destino no me concierne, lo más que podre hacer si muere es traer su cuerpo sin vida para que le dan sepultura, fuera de ello, está sola – entro en el portal que se cerró el instante, la niña abrió los ojos contemplando un templo en ruinas sin más luz que las antorchas que lo alumbraban, se levanto percatándose que ya no tenía manos, sino pesuñas, se miro así misma contemplando que ya no era una niña, era un caballo blanco, de crin y plumas rosas rosa, con un cuerno de cristal

-¿pero que me paso? –exclamo dando con dificulptad unos pasos

-no te dije que sería fácil –dijo Shadow a la vez que volvía a golpear con su cuerno otra pared, abriendo otro portal –a partir de aquí es tu problema, y como dice Pilatos, yo me lavo las manos…o las pesuñas en su caso

-pero no puedo ir así –dijo ella moviendo sus alas

-o no te preocupes, seria mas difícil para ti si fueras como humana, ahí los seres inteligentes son ponys, no tendrás problema –lo dijo mientras la niña se acercaba al borde del vortex –así que andando –empujo a la alicornio con fuerza haciéndola caer en el agujero cerrándose –bien hasta aquí mi buena acción del día, veamos cómo le va a Equestria con esas niña –usando su cuerno hiso aparecer una gorra refresquera, palomitas, y una caja de chocolates


	10. Brony World War IX

Lentamente el sol despuntaba sobre el horizonte pero no era por Celestia, en la torre más alta del castillo estaban Luna, Twilight, Candece, Afterlife, y Rarity, todas juntas subían el sol, sin embargo en otro lugar los rayos del astro rey golpeaba de lleno una hermosos parpados que lentamente se abrían

-buenos días princesa –dijo Cazador a un lado de su cama -¿Cómo se siente en este día? –pero Celestia no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando el sol con una sonrisa –M a veces tiene razón

-tal vez subestime un poco a mi pequeña hermanita –dijo la princesa levantándose de la cama –por ahora lo mejor es ir a donde esta ese alicornio y buscar algunas respuestas

-opino lo mismo, pero también necesita comer –le acerco una bandeja de ensalada, yb vaso con jugo de naranja, y de postre una gelatina

-tiene razón –uso su cuerno para tomar el vaso, luego comió la ensalada con calma a la vez que el Cazador solo se le quedaba viendo sentado a un lado de ella –joven Cazador, sabe no me gusta comer en silencio, por favor hábleme sobre este sitio –el cazador estaba por decir algo cuando una enfermera entro tomo

-buenos días Princesa Celestia –dijo esta con entusiasmo –es un honor conocerla, usted es mi personaje favorita…digo...yo…la verdad –sin decir más tomo la bandeja de platos, y el vaso, y salió corriendo rápidamente

-disculpe Cazador pero…

-princesa siéntese, lo que le diré no sé cómo lo tomara –le explico lo que sabía de M, el propósito de estar ahí, y sobre todo la razón de ese odio sin sentido –y por ello sabemos mucho e usted y de las mane six

-así que….me gustaría saber más, pero tenemos que ver cómo resolver esto –dijo levantándose de la cama, se levanto sin dificultada y se encamino a la puerta –Cazador ¿podría guiarme, por favor?

-si princesa

-y por favor no me llame princesa, soy Celestia –dándole una gran sonrisa, al vez que los dos salían, no tardaron mucho en llegar al puente de la nave donde ya los esperaba M, pero en el camino Celestia se quedaba viendo a algunos humanos, que apenas la vieron le reverenciaron otros se le acercaron preguntando sobre su estado, otros bajaban al cabeza tristes, y unos mas levantaban sus armas gritando "venganza", esos últimos la asustaron un poco, pero cazador permanecido junto a ella

-princesa pensé que se quedaría un poco más en cama –Dijo M al verla llegar –pero como dije, por favor déjeme darle un breve resumen de lo que situación

-no se preocupe, Cazador me conto todo lo relacionado con eso de los aponys, y el programa –dijo tranquilamente a la vez que se sentaba en un colchón que habían traído antes –pero me gustaría saber la verdad

-vera princesa, todo comenzó hace un año… –así relato las teorías, los experimentos, su primera entrada, todo hasta el envió de los seis –y aquí es donde estamos ahora, por ello siento que debo disculparme con usted por que sufrió en ese sitio, princesa yo fui el responsable –dijo M cabizbajo, dio un gran suspiro –sé lo que piensa ahora ¿Por qué no fui con usted y le dije todo? Mi sola presencia ya había contaminado este mundo, no quería causar todavía más daño

-pero dígame ¿Qué piensa hacer con su hermano cuando lo encuentre? –Dijo la princesa mirándolo fijamente, notando una cosa –sabe su historia me recuerda a lo que viví con mi hermana

-Nightmare moon, conozco la historia, pero no es la misma –dijo M volteándose a ella –pero no niego que es parecida

-¿y qué piensas hacer M? –Dijo Cazador sentado en una silla al lado de la princesa -¿Por qué creo que la luna no está en tu presupuesto?

-muy graciosos...en serio muy gracioso, pero solo puedo tratar de convencerlo de que regrese a casa conmigo, mas dudo que lo consiga, temo en el fondo que mi alma que tal vez solo uno de nosotros regrese a la tierra, sino es que ninguno

-entonces piensas matarlo –dijo Cazador sin expresión alguna, el asintió mirando un monitor, pero la princesa se levanto de golpe diciendo

-¡acaso piensa que la única salida! –Dijo con molesta -¡es su hermano, a mi jamás paso por mi mente esa alternativa, mientras una haya bondad en el corazón de su hermano aun hay esperanza!

-princesa, lo mismo pienso –dijo M con una ligera lagrima que brotaba por su mejilla –pero él es diferente a Discord, el no jugara con usted, princesa el no viene a causar caos y a crear una noche eterna, viene a destruirlo todo…el mejor escenario, mata o captura a Twiligyht y sus amiga, esclaviza a su pueblo, quema el bosque, explota los minerales, corromperá a su pueblo con agonía y miseria, es capaz de hacer cosas que el propio Discord no se atrevería a hacer –sin dudarlo solo tomo un control remoto y con un clic, mostro en la pantalla una película histórica de al 1ra y 2da guerra mundial, 2 horas después –y si somos capaces de hacer eso con los de nuestra propia especie, ¿cree que nos tocaremos el corazón con la suya?...no lo creo…seré un alicornio en el exterior, pero mi mente e instinto son los de un hombre… –mas sin previo aviso una sirena se escucho por la habitación -¡Erick ¿situación?

-se detecto una fisura deliseepacial a dos millas del punto 026.43 –dijo uno de los asistentes del las pantallas

-preparen un equipo de respuesta rápida –dijo M, a la vez que Celestia miraba a todos lados preguntándose qué pasa

-negativo, está muy cerca de ponyville, señor no podemos hacer nada,

-tenemos ojos –al instante una pantalla mostro la imagen de las afueras de ponyville, lo que sorprendió mucho a la princesa – ¿es todo lo que tenemos? –Erick asintió desilusionado –maldita sea mi suerte…un momento, ¡Erick! ¡¿Puedes mover la cámara? – Asintió con un sí –gírala 2 grados a la derecha…quién diablos es esa alicornio –dijo mirando una alicornio blanca como la princesa, con la crin y la plumas rosadas y su cutie mark de dos medias lunas –Celestia dime por favor que tienes otra hermana y es ella

-jamás en mi vida había visto a esa alicornio

-eso no importa, solo mantengan vigilado ponyville, ya nos arreglaremos con ella –dijo M dándose la vuelta hacia Celestia –princesa de seguro querrá conocer algunas cosas mas de nuestra tecnología, y aunque creí jamás decirlo, es libre de explorar por el complejo, pero le pido, aun aquí hay aéreas restringidas, no insista

-el agradezco su atención –dijo Celestia levantándose, ella y Cazador salieron por la puerta, mas cuando ya no estaba Erick se la acerco

-M, creo que debimos decirles del…problemas –dijo Erick con una expresión que denotaba preocupación –ya es hora de que sepa, de que sepan todos, y por todos me refiero a Cazador y a los otros

-tienes razón Erick dijo M bajando la cabeza con decepción –pero lo hare cuando tengamos asegurado a ya sabes quienes

-señor, considero que aun no es prioritario, sería un riesgo innecesario ir por él –dijo Erick –además, pienso que la princesa debe saber de la H que su hermano posee

-ya lo sé, pero me sentiré más seguro sabiendo que ellos no podrá escapar y causar problemas, ya tengo bastantes con Helios…y ahora con esa otra alicornio-se encamino a la puerta pero antes de salir –Erick…que el grupo Alpha vaya primero por su objetivo, al anochecer envía al grupo Beta –salió del centro de mando dejando a Erick, el cual tomo su comunicador

-atención equipo Alpha 203, código crisálida, repito, código crisálida, prepárense a salir en 5, cambio

* * *

42 min,

Coordenadas 1523.2117, bosque everfreed

-¡atención equipo! –Grito un hombre de traje militar de color negro, a un grupo de diez personas todos abordo de un Pelican – ¡todos esperábamos un poco de acción, bien ya la tenemos, nuestras ordenes son claras entraremos en territorio hostil, buscaremos al objetivo clave, MARIPOSA, lo aseguraremos y extraeremos de la zona! –De la cabina salió el copiloto – ¡alguna duda…no, bueno!

-atención ya estamos en la zona, alístense –rápidamente los presentes se colocaron sus cascos, la compuerta se abrió con lentitud mostrando que estaban encima de un lago, todos saltaron con rapidez mientras el pelican se alejaba, avanzaron pro un rio calmado totalmente escondidos con el agua y los manguares, por fin después de una media hora llegaron a un castillo hecho de lo que parecía barro negro, entraron por una abertura a nivel del rio más al entrar encontraron dos guardias Changelings, le capitán hiso un movimiento con su mano, y dos soldados se acercaron sigilosamente a ellos pero de la manda salieron de su escondite y les clavaron una jeringa a cada uno, avanzaron por el complejo sigilosamente

-alto –dijo el capitán en un susurro a la vez que levantaba el puño, se asomó por la puerta sin ser visto para escuchar, la reina Chrysalis estaba para frente aun estatua de arcilla de Twilight Sparkle

-¿así que te crees muy poderosa con todas tus amigas?..heee –se acercó a la estatua con enojo –¡pues toma esto! – Arrojo un rayo de energía a través de su cuerno -¡toma eso pony! Algún día me vengare de ti y de esa princesa Candace –sin que ella se diera cuenta en la puerta un hombre el apuntaba con un rifle L118A,

-listo capitán –el hombre dio una señal y disparo

-¡y cuando las derrote, ellas van a….! –no pudo continuar al sentir un ligero piquete en su costado, se volteo para ver la extraña jeringa, y en la puerta a un grupo de criaturas desconocidas acercándose a ella –¿Quiénes son…ustedes? – pero sus fuerzas se perdieron cayado inconsciente en la tierra

-buen tiro soldado…ahora informa que tenemos a la mariposa

-aquí alpha 203, objetivo asegurado –dijo en soldado a la vez que el resto de tropa ataban las patas y alas de Chrysalis, al igual que le ponían un bozal y cubrían su cabeza con una bolsa de lona negra –solicitamos cobertura para extracción

-aquí bi81, lo escuchamos fuerte y claro la extracción va para allá, indique posición –un soldado se acercó a un balcón y encendió una bengala –atención tenemos visual se su posición –los aviones se lanzaron sobre la estructura enviando misiles los cuales causaron una gran explosión y confusión entre los Changelings que corriendo y volaron sin saber que pasaba, al mismo tiempo sobre el balcón, los marines cargaban a Chrysalis hacia el pelican, pero de la nada entraron tres Changelings los cuales la ver lo que pasaba dispararon energía con sus cuernos hiriendo a uno de los soldaos, rápidamente la torreta disparo matando a dos de los atacantes mientras el resto del grupo subían la malherido compañero y salían volando

* * *

-Es sencillamente increíble –dijo Celestia a la vez que paseaba por el hangar observando todos vehículos que ahí estaba almacenados – carros que se mueven por sí mismos, y este extraño dirigible sin globos –dijo tocando con su pesuña toda la cubierta de un ANOA 6X6 APS –lo único que me desilusiona es que estas maquinas aquí, fueran hechas para la guerra

-si princesa –pero no todas –dijo señalando un CAMARO Z28 estacionado al fondo de la estación

-le pedí que no me llamara princesa –dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaban al vehículo, el z28 tenía un color blanco con líneas azules –es muy lindo

-¿lindo? Este auto es una belleza -dijo Cazador, tocando delicadamente la carrocería, a Celestia no le gusto como tocaba el auto, pero no sabía por qué le disgustaba, el por otro lado abrió la tapa del motor –motor V8 de 350 pulgadas cúbicas (5,7 L) con 288 hp (212 kW), y el 396 plgs³ (6.5 L) V8 con 330 hp (243 kW) del bloque grande similar al Chevrolet Corvette pero con menor cilindrada

-no le veo la gran cosa –dijo la princesa molesta porque no le hacía caso –no sé qué le vez tanto a un trozo de metal

-cuando era niño, mi padre y yo soñábamos con conducir uno de estos por el desierto, solo él y yo, el solo y la nada –cerró la tapa con delicadeza –pero mi padre murió cuando tenía 12 años –la princesa se quedó callada por un momento cabizbaja –este auto será una pieza de metal pero su sola mención me trae los únicos recuerdos agradables de mi infancia –sé que do mirando a la princesa una ligera lagrima en su ojos, pero la princesa solo avanzo a él y lo abrazo

-Cazador…yo no sabía- pero el Cazador solo la separo de le delicadamente

-no se preocupe princesa –dijo con una gran sonrisa –no soy rencoroso –al mismo tiempo en puerta estaba M mirándolos atentamente, soñando por su cuenta, hasta que un doctor se le acerco

-doctor Bernal ¿ya tiene listos los análisis? –el doctor le mostro un sobre –dígame

-bien según las muestras de ADN que estragamos de la princesa Celestia revelan que al parecer su organismos se auto regenera un ritmo más elevado que el que creímos en un principio,

-entonces doc. ¿Cuándo estará lista para regresar a casa?

-consideramos ahora, que los huesos de sus alas estarán completamente fusionados y será óptima para volar de nuevo en 12 horas… pero no es por eso que vine…quisiera discutir contigo en privado

-doctor, lo que tenga que decirme dígalo de un vez sin rodeos

-bien, pero será mejor que te sientes –pero M no se movió, y solo indico que continuara –hice una comparación entre el ADN de la princesa y el tuyo, al parecer el tiempo teórico para tu transmutación que estimamos no fue ni cercano la realidad

-explíqueme doctor, ¿qué tan rápido es?

-según los estudios, tu transmutación biológica está a un 63%, y no al 17% que habíamos estimado…antes que digas algo toma en cuenta que carecíamos por completo de una muestra pura al hacer las primeras estimaciones

-¿Cuántas semanas tengo?

-ahora con los nuevos cálculos, estimamos que entre 48 y 72

-eso no tan malo, aún tengo tiempo, aun puedo convencer a mi hermano de volver a casa

-M, las estimaciones no están en semanas, están en horas, 48 horas de tiempo mínimo, y 72 de máximo –m se quedó quieto por un momento para luego pegar su cabeza en la pared – si no regresas en máximo 72 horas a la tierra permanentemente ya no podrás, la explocisión a nuestro mundo te matara, o dejaras de ser humano en apariencia, yo…

-doctor, por favor, déjeme solo con mis pensamientos –el hombre se alejo dejando al podre M, con una mirada triste –tres días, solo tengo tres días –se levantó y miro el firmamento –si me voy a quedar, al menos voy a intentar besarla –y salió caminando hacia Celestia, la princesa lo saludo la vez que el Cazador sé quedo atento a sus movimiento, una vez frente ella el –princesa me preguntaba si ¿podría ayudarme a enamorar a su alumna?

-¿disculpe? –dijo Celestia a la vez que Cazador casi se cae de espalas

-princesa me enamore de ella –dijo con pena –y ahora se algunas cosas que me dan el valor para ir con ella a tratar de conquistar su corazón, princesa yo la amo, y no sé cómo explicarlo, la amo desde antes de ser un equino, desde qué la vi por primera vez, es como yo –el Cazador le sonrió -quisiera que me ayudara, diciéndome sus gustos, sus flores favoritas, alguna cosa que pudiera usar… ¿tú por qué sonríes? ¿Acaso piensas que soy…?

-M, el amor no tiene por qué tener fronteras o diferencias, de ser por mí me casaría con una ardilla pero no creo que funcione –obviamente era un chiste lo de la ardilla, pero al princesa se ruborizo esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa –pero lo importante es que si dos seres se aman el uno al otro, aunque sean diferentes no deben estar separados -era extraño escuchar a aquel depredador hablar de forma tan solemne sobre el amor, Celestia no paraba de creer lo que escuchaba pero el Cazador detuvo el dialogo al percibir algo raro, un pelican descendía a la vez que un equipo médico aparecía –M, Celestia y Cazador, se acercaban, y bajando un hombre se presentaba dando un saludo militar,

-Comandante M, señor, la operación crisálida ha sido un éxito –al mismo tiempo que frente a la Princesa bajaban a Chrysalis completamente inmovilizada –captura del objetivo, pero señor uno de mis hombre fue herido

-llévenlo al área médica, y a la reina Chrysalis a la celda de detención antes de que se le pase el tranquilizante –le hombre salió del área acompañando a su compañero que ya estaba en una camilla –va una, falta el otro

-señor M –dijo Celestia con enojo – ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué la ha traído aquí y en ese estado? Exijo una explicación –trato de acercarse a Chrysalis, peor M la detuvo interponiéndose en su camino

-princesa escúcheme, solo la traje por precaución –dijo completamente atareado –además pensé que le interesaría saber que ella ya no amenazara más su reino una vez encerrada –los tres vieron como Erick junto con un grupo de personas armadas con M4A1 se la llevaban –no se preocupe por ella, le prometo que no ser lastimada

-eso no me convence, le pido que la deje ir en este instante –dijo ella, usando su voz autoritaria, la cual fue tan fuerte que movió un poco lo vehículos

-escuche ahora princesa, usted ahora no tiene autoridad aquí –Grito M ya resintiendo toda la atención de su situación –ya tengo bastante con mi hermano, para preocuparme por que alguno de sus enemigos anteriores aparezca y le pongan más tenso… – se detuvo abruptamente, levanto la pesuña colocándola en su pecho, la princesa se estraño

-Cazador ¿es alguna costumbre de su mundo? –pero el solo se acercó y los sostuvo para evitar que nos e cayera -¡Cazador ¿qué pasa?

-¡medico! –grito rápido, viendo como un grupo se él acercaba y lo recostaban, la princesa vio como le colocaban una máscara transparente que cubría su hocico, como lo subían a una camilla, y se llevaban

* * *

10 min

Puente del Guardian of Harmony

-Princesa sé que se asustó mucho –dijo Erick –por favor permítame explicarle

-por favor ¿Qué le paso a su amigo? creí que era algo que hacia los de su especie, pero cundo vi la miradas de temor no sé qué decir, ¿él está bien?

-sí, está bien, solo sufrió un infarto por la tensión, posible consecuencia de su proceso de transmutación, por ahora está fuera de peligro, en cuanto a Chrysalis, despertó hace unos minutos y no se preocupe princesa solo esta en una cámara de contención, si desea puede ir a verla,

-Erick sé que hay cosas que no nos has dicho, para empezar, ¿porque M están empeñado en encontrar a su hermano en este mundo? ¿Y tan desesperado que prefiere arriesgarse a ser descubierto usando napalm en vez de monitorear solamente? -dijo Cazador

-tienes Razon, y aunque esto va al contrario con lo que Piense M tengo que decirles, princesa el hermano de M a traido consigo un poder más grande de lo que usted pueda imaginar, las palabras bomba H le dice algo Cazador

* * *

**BIEN SEÑORES, HASTA AQUI, ME TEMO QUE YA PRONTO TENDRE EXAMENE Y TAMBINE ME PIDEN MUCHA TAREA ASI QUE POSIBLEMENTE NO PUEDA DAR EL CAPITULO X PRONTO**


	11. Brony World War X

**NO ESPEREN OTRO CAPITULO HASTA LA PRIXIMA SEMANA, TAL VES ANTES SI ME DAN LA OPORTUNIDAD**

* * *

Ponyvile ya rebosaba de actividad, por las calles se veían ya a todas los ponys, hiendo y viniendo con entusiasmo, sobre todo en la herrería, ya que algunos se habían reunido a ver al singular grupo que ahí se conformaba

-me fascino, todo lo que me contaron –dijo Burning Spades a la vez salía de su local –lo más me impresiona que lo que nosotros llamamos sueños, para ustedes sea una realidad…explorar las estrellas –los chicos ya estaban saliendo algo somnolientos

-si…como digas amigo –dijo Luis dando un gran bostezo –ahora si no te es mucha importancia quisiera ir a dormir

-pero si apenas es medio día –dijo Héctor emocionado –sabes que de seguro Rainbow Dash Ya está practicando sus piruetas

-lo ciento chico pero ella las hace hasta dentro de una hora –dijo Burning con un tono clamado –además se ven mejor desde la colina de por allá

-y ¿tu como sabes eso? –exclamo delia al ver un ligero sonrojo en el pony rojo, el cual la vio como rogándole –solo decía –caminaron le pueblo con emoción mirando a todos lados, pero notaron algo raro

-¿y las mane six? –dijo Mauricio mirando a todos lados sin embargo se percato de alguien quien podía decirles –chicos ahí está Spike, tal vez sepa algo –todos caminaron hacia el pequeño dragón el cual los saludo emocionado llevando una rosa roja

-hola chicos –dijo el dragón esbozando una gran sonrisa –y bien ¿Qué les parece ponyville?

-la verdad es un hermosos sitio –expreso Delia –la verdad me gustaría vivir aquí ¿y tú, a donde vas? No me digas vas con Rarity –señalando la rosa –de seguro ella le encantara

-de hecho no voy a dársela a Rarity –dijo Spike sin quitar su sonrisa –esta rosa es para Applebloom, ya que hoy vamos de di de campo –con tono enamorado, lo cual dejo sin aliento a los demás –chicos ¿Qué les pasa?... no me digan que piensan igual que Big Mac, solo le llevo un año

-a ver a ver a ver, ponle freno a tu maquina –dijo Héctor -¿desde cuándo ya no persigues a Rarity? – Spike no dijo nada pero apunto a un extremo del lugar donde estaba Harmony patrullando el pueblo –los chicos estaban por decir algo, cuando notaron que entrando por el pueblo a una alicornio extremadamente hermosa, blanca como las nieves de polo, de crin y plumas de un tono rosado, y en cuya frente se distinguía un cuerno de cristal -¿Quién es ella? – todos voltearon a los lados buscando a Pinkie pie

-si buscan a Pinkie pie –dijo una voz por detrás de ellos –ella, junto con las demás, se fueron a Canterlot, con la princesa Luna –esa voz era de Applebloom, la cual se acerco a Spike dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, y sin más salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba esa alicornio

-disculpe señorita –dijo la alicornio buscando la atención de la pony quien atendía el puesto de verduras –me podría decir si ha visto un Pegaso –la señora le apunto al cielo donde el equipo de clima movía las nubes –no…vera busco a un Pegaso enorme…ah…tiene un cuerno como el mío, pero dorado

-si lo buscas –dijo una voz debajo de ella, miro hacia abajo con atención distinguiendo a una potrilla amarilla, de crin roja con un moño, y a aun dragoncito –anoche se fue con mi hermana y sus amigas a Canterlot –apuntando a la cuidad en la cima de la montaña –la alicornio miro en aquella dirección solo para poner una cara de pesimismo

-disculpa pequeña –dijo con delicadeza –hay alguna forma de subir sin tanta caminata –Spike le apunto a la estación de tren –gracias –dijo corriendo a la estación, al vez que miraba por todos lados, de pronto se detuvo al ver a los humanos, estaba por acercase a ellos cautelosamente cuando la misma potrilla se le apareció en frente

-perdón, pero me gustaría saber tu nombre –dijo la niña con una sonrisa –sabes no todos los días viene alguien como tu aparte de la princesa Celestia ¿eres pariente suya? ¿eres una princesa?

-calma niña –dijo ella colocándole la pesuña en su hombro –la verdad no conozco a tu princesa Celestia, pero… –dudo –no…no soy una princesa, solo bien a busca a un buen amigo mío, me llamo Rini

-qué bonito nombre

-disculpa, pero sabes quienes son ellos –dijo mirando de reojo a Delia y los demás

-oh, no te preocupes por ellos, no son peligrosos –dijo Spike –son algo extraños, lo sé…pero no parecen muy peligrosos, bueno menos Harmony, pero él está de nuestro lado –Applebloom estaba por decir algo cuando la panza de Rini comenzó rugir –parece que tiene hambre, ven de seguro mi guapo hermano –haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo – puede darnos unas manzanas ricas –Applebloom comenzó a jalar a Rini con esmero cundo vieron a la lejanía como un carruaje se detenía en medio de la plaza, de el bajaron ocho guardias unicornios y Shining Armor

-¡busco a los humanos que llegaron ayer a ponyville! –De inmediato los cinco se mostraron frete a los guardias, Shining les dio una gran sonrisa –la princesa Celestia desea conocerlos, por favor si desean acompañarnos

-por supuesto –dijo Héctor ya arriba del vehículo, ante la mirada vigilante de los guardias

-discúlpenlo es un poco impulsivo a veces –dijo Mauricio con vergüenza, pero el capitán solo se limito a mirarlo a los ojos, en ello miro a su viejo amigo Burning acercándose a ellos

- Burning, mucho tiempo sin verte –dijo el pony capitán –dime ¿Cómo te trata la vida, ya encontraste a esa pony especial? –guiñándole el ojo

-a verdad amigo tal vez, pero ahora no está aquí, por cierto me gustaría entablar una audiencia con la princesa Celestia, los humanos me han contado tantas cosas de su mundo que me encantaría que la princesa fuera la primera en saber lo que descubrí

-de seguro el encantara saberlo, sube –al instante Burning estaba por subir cuando una voz lo detuvo

-demonios –dijo Delia frustrada –chicos olvide las mochila en la casa de Twilight

-yo voy por ellas –expreso Axel, pero de la nada dos guardias le impidieron el paso -¿Qué pasa con ustedes? –rápidamente Shining Armor dijo

-discúlpalo, es un novato y es su primera misión, pero por qué no vas tú por ellos Burning, de seguro que sabrás como son sus cosas –el pony asintió emocionado, sabía como eran esas cosas pero sería la primera vez que vería una en vivo, así que salió corriendo con velocidad, mientras los demás solo se subían y acomodaban en sus lugares, Burning no tardo en llegar a donde estaban las mochilas acomodadas en un rincón, pero moto que sobre la mesa había una extraña pulsera, al mirar más detenidamente vio que se trataba de un reloj, pero no era eso lo que le fascino, era el tipo de reloj, no había manecillas sino que era una pantalla de vidrio con números que cambiaban (digital) se percato que no tenía tiempo así que lo guardo en su alforja y rápidamente regreso al carruaje

* * *

-princesa –dijo un doctor al entrar al cuarto donde estaba Celestia y Cazador –según las últimas radiografías que le tomamos, parece que sus alas ya están en perfecto estado, lo cual nos deja pasmados , así que puede quitarse los vendajes cuando guste, sin embargo le pido que aun no trate de volar, pero debe ejercitar esas alas

-gracias doctor –dijo Celestia, a la vez que Cazador solo miraba le cielo azul, y las nubes que lo navegaban –Cazador ¿en qué tanto está pensando? ¿lo veo muy distante?

-no preocupe por mi Celestia –exclamo dando un gran suspiro –sabe siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué se siente volar? Toda mi vida soñé con volar volverme piloto, pero la vida me orillo a otro destino que desprecio que es mi naufragio, pero a la vez abrazo, porque es mi salvavidas

-me intriga su especie –dijo acomodándose en la cama tratando de quitarse las vendas –se contradicen, dicen que viene en paz y sin embargo traen armas, más terribles de las que solo uno podría soñar con terror

-Princesa –dijo Cazador acomodándose junto a ella –es la naturaleza humana, en mi mundo, para quien desee la paz, es deber estar listo para la guerra –al princesa bajo la cabeza con tristeza –si lo sé ¿Cómo una especie como la nuestra puede vivir así? Lo desconozco, pero es lo mejor de nuestra especie supongo –sin darse cuenta los dos se acercaron cada vez más

-y ahora con esa bomba de hidrogeno –dijo Celestia –no puedo imaginar que ustedes descubrieran algo que ni yo conocía, pero lo hicieran para convertirlo en un arma, y ahora esa arma esta en mi pacifico reino –los dos ya estaban frente a frente, mirándose al os ojos Cazador la brazo para calmarla, a la vez que sus rostros se acercaba lentamente ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro, sus labios lentamente se acercaron, se acercaron más y más,…

-oigan ¿han visto a M? –pregunto Erick entrando de improviso al instante Celestia y Cazador se separaron abruptamente con un leve sonroso -¿interrumpo algo?

-no –dijo Cazador –heee…no, no interrumpiste nada

-díganos joven –dijo Celestia a la vez que tomada un vaso con agua -¿a ocurrido algo?

-lo siento pero acabo de ir a la habitación de M y no lo encontré, pensé que estaría con ustedes –los dos asintieron negativamente –me ayudan a buscarlo –se levantaron de la cama cuando el comunicador de Erick sonó – ¿situación?... ¿loe encontraron? Qué bueno, y ¿Dónde está?... ¡¿Dónde? –Velozmente salió corriendo seguido por Celestia y Cazador, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la pista, M estaba en arado al borde de la misma mirando el firmamento –M señor –dijo Erick, el cual se alegró cuando M se volteo y se apartó de la orilla, a la vez que Celestia veía como despegaba un avión KC-10 Extender

-Erick –dijo M caminando hacia el – ¿en cuánto tiempo sale el grupo beta?

-en 3 tres horas señor –respondió, mientras M pasaba a su lado

-informales que iré con ellos –se detuvo un momento a un lado de la princesa –princesa Celestia me gustaría hablar con usted un momento en privado –la princesa asintió a la vez que veía a alejarse –me permitiría su corona, es solo por si llegamos a encontrarnos con dificultades –al princesa usando su magia se quitó al corona y se la entrego, M por otro lado la tomo con su pesuña

-disculpe M ¿pero por qué no usa su magia para sostenerla? Le sería más fácil llevarla

-princesa, le parecerá cómico, pero yo no sé usar magia alguna, e igualmente no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo volar –al decirlo dio una gran sonrisa –sabe quizá sea una buena excusa para llegar a Twilight, le pediré que me enseñe algo de magia

* * *

-llegamos –dijo Burning Spades al descender del carruaje, seguido por los demás, Shining Armor les indico la entrada y entraron emocionados, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala del trono, pero no se imaginaron que a la que vieron ahí sentada era a Luna, con las mane six sentada al pie del trono, inmediatamente se inclinó al igual que los demás –princesa Luna es un honor verla de nuevo, pero nos informaron que era su ilustre hermana la que nos llamo

-me guastara decirles que ella los vería –dijo Luna con una lagrima en los ojos, de pronto cambios su vista a los demás, -¡escúchennos ustedes humanos! –Grito usando su voz real – ¡ahora nos responderán ¿Dónde está sexto de ustedes? ¿Dónde esta aquel que llaman Cazador?

-princesa ¿Dónde está Celestia? –Dijo Luis algo asustado, Twilight dio un paso al frente –Twilight ¿Dónde está ella?

-no lo sabemos Luis –dijo con una lagrima en sus ojos –ella fue…secuestrada, creemos que su amigo Cazador – Burning y los se quedaron incrédulos –los guardia resultaron seriamente heridos, con esto –dijo dejando caer a los pies del grupo la bala, Axel la tomo revisándola –esperábamos que ustedes supieran a donde pudo haberla llevado…yo….yo –finalmente no pudo mas y casi cae pero las demás la sostuvieron

-princesa Luna –dijo Delia –la verdad no sabemos nada, a él lo conocimos hace unos días, casi no hablo con nosotros –Luna bajo del trono y la miro a los ojos –si pudiéramos saber algo se lo diríamos –pero Luna solos comenzó a llorar acomodándose en sus hombro –princesa debe creernos cuando le decimos que si fue el, lo pagara si se atreve a hacerle algo

-tengo miedo por ella, yo no quiero estar mas sola –dijo Luna acurrucada en Delia

-pero usted no está sola –dijo Héctor –nos tiene a nosotros, a Twilight y sus amigas

-sin mencionarme a mí –dijo un pony Pegaso, Luna apenas lo vio se lanzó a él, con euforia

-por favor dime que encontraron algo

-lo único que encontramos fueron una extrañas pisadas, parecían de serpiente, pero eran rectas por completo y con extrañas protuberancias –saco un molde se su alforja, y se lo entrego a Fluttershy –esperaba que usted siendo tan conocedora de la vida animal del bosque everfreed pudiera decirnos que animal pudo hacer esas pisadas –la pony tomo el molde pero no supo que decir, sin embargo Luis se la arrebato

-imposible –dijo sin soltar al pieza –esto no lo hiso un animal –los presentes se quedaron callados, la ves que Luis pasaba el molde por entre los demás –si mis cálculos no me fallan esas marcas son de una Hummer

-¿nos podrían decir que es una Hummer? –Dijo Luna, Héctor estaba por decir algo cuando una campana sonó delicadamente –disculpen, pero tengo que bajar el sol y subir la luna –al instante su cuerno brillo y el sol comenzó a descender por el horizonte a la vez que subía la luna, pero escondida entre las sombras un extraño artefactos acercaba a los jardines del palacio

* * *

-bien caballeros, ya saben la misión, encontramos a la QUIMERA, la aseguramos y la extraemos, fácil –dijo el sargento a la vez que M se levantaba de su lugar

-escúchenme –dijo M –debido a que este sitio no se considera hostil, no habrá apoyo aéreo alguno, e igualmente para compensar el peso extra del objetivo, yo me quedare –el pelican bajo haciendo el menor ruido posible, y comenzaron a caminar a donde estaban las estatuas, se adentraron más por los jardines teniendo cuidado de que nadie los viera, con, lo que no contaban fue que 3 ponys alicornios paseaban por el jardín

-así que vienes de otro mundo –dijo Afterlife a Helios a la vez que Candace, disfrutaba del paisaje –debe ser increíble,

-si lo es –dijo Helios –pero también me enfrente a terribles peligros, una malvada bruja trato de capturarme para usar el cristal del bosque con horribles popocitos

-lo mismo me paso –dijo Candace –la reina de los Changelings me encerró en lo más profundo de la cuidad y se hiso pasar por mí, para hipnotizar a mi ahora esposo y hacer que su ejército atacaran Canterlot

-saben hay mucha similitud en sus historias, por ejemplo a ti Candace te salvaron las guardianas de la armonía, y a ti Helios, te salvaron ese grupo del que nos contaste, las…. ¿sailors?

Sabes algo niña –dijo Helios –tienes razón son muy parecidas

-en eso no puedo…deténganse –dijo Candace am la vez que detenía a Afterlife –escuche algo….escondámonos –los tres es escondieron, Candace y Afterlife detrás de un arbusto, Helios solo se limitó esconderse en las sombras de los robles cercanos, pronto vieron un grupo de humanos pasando por el camino, todos vestidos con trajes negros repletos de bolsillos, llevando extraños artefactos en sus manos, Candace se limitó acercase lentamente y en silencio a Afterlife, cuando de en medio del grupo distinguió a un alicornio del mismo tamaño que Celestia solo que gris y con la cutie mark de dos extrañas cosas entrecruzadas al pie de un sol

-escúchame Afterlife –dijo susurrando –ve al palacio y dile a la princesa de esos seres, nosotros los vigilaremos –la pony salió corriendo cuidando no hacer ruido, a la vez que los otros dos caminaba tras los humanos con sigilo

-por fin la estatua –dijo uno de los marines al ver a Discord, lo rodearon, y le colocaron los arneses a la vez que dos más le apuntaban con sus M16A4, sin embargo M solo se limitó a mirarla, de pronto y sin previo aviso golpeo la base de la estatua con fuerza, derribándola

-comandante ¿Por qué lo hiso? –Al ver los fragmentos dispersos por el lugar – ¿pero?

-así es sargento, es falsa, la princesa debió moverla,

-pero por que no nos avisó,

-tal vez, porque no se lo preguntamos –dijo M, sin saber que eran escuchados –o…tal vez ni siquiera sabe que la movieron… ¡rápido, todos vuelvan al punto de reunión! –Dijo a la vez que sacaba su comunicador –Erick, dile a la princesa Celestia que si movió a Discord, ¿Dónde lo puso? -a la vez en el palacio, los chicos seguían hablando, contándoles de la Hummer, y de las armas, pero aun así mantenían el secreto del Guardian of Harmony, de pronto entrado por la ventana apareció Afterlife, les dijo lo que estaba pasando en los jardines, y sin más, la Princesa y las mane six salieron, acompañados por algunos guardias –Erick ¿Qué pasa, y la princesa?

-ya le avisaron viene en camino, pero parece que ella no la movió

-no puede ser –dijo M a la sombra de la estatua –escucha ya envié de vuelta al grupo beta, has que la princesa…– no pudio terminar la oración ya que fue embestido por la princesa Candace, a la vez que ella levantaba pesuña y con ella destruía el comunicador – ¿princesa Candace?...cálmese, no quiero hacerle daño –pero lo único que escucho de ella fue

-¿dónde está mi tía Celestia, que le ha hecho? –él se detuvo un momento, para luego dar media vuelta y salir corriendo tratando de perderla entre los arboles – ¡regrese!

-buen momento para no saber volar o magia –para su fortuna los arboles impedía que la princesa alzara vuelo, pero algo lo golpeo con fuerza en un costado haciéndolo caer, eso era nada más y nada menos que Twilight Sparkle, que por la fuerza del golpe termino debajo de él, en una forma comprometedora – Twilight Sparkle, en otras circunstancias sería mi fantasía hecha realidad –trato de levantarse cuando Candace lo volvió a derribar sostenido una de su pesuñas a la vez que los guardia sostenían la otra, por fin la princesa Luna había llegado a donde el alicornio, y mientras lo levantaban dejo caer la corona de la princesa Celestia justo frente a luna, Twilight y Shining Armor –eso puedo explicarlo

-eso esperamos –dijo Shining Armor tétricamente

**En que problemas uno se puede meter, en el próximo habrá algo que a todos los hombres nos atrae como moscas a la miel, y termina por apendejarnos, y no es alcohol ni drogas, si aún no lo adivinan les dejo unas pistas: p-51, b-52**

**DI NO A LAS GROGAS, Y SI A MWW3**


	12. Brony World War XI

**antes de lo que esperaba, Canterlot ardera**

* * *

-¡exijo que me liberen!–grito Chrysalis atreves de un celda (la de vengadores) – ¡me escucharon, soy la reina Chrysalis, y no permitiré que esto se quede impune! –de la nada giro mirando a quien había entrado en el cuarto –sabia que tenias que ver en esto Celestia

- Chrysalis, no me alegra verte de nuevo, pero al menos no causaras problemas –dijo Celestia acercándose la vidrio

-tu tenias que ver en esto, solo tu mandarías a estas criaturas por mi –exclamo al ver que entraban detrás de ella un conjunto de soldados que rodearon la jaula –primero ese alicornio y después tu

-¿qué otro alicornio? V-dijo una tercera voz entrando a la habitación –responde

-porque lo haría criatura –dijo Chrysalis desafiante, pero solo este se acerco a un panel

-escucha atentamente, su le vidrio de ti prisión se llaga a quebrar, los arneses que la sostienen se soltaran, dejándote caer 500 metros hacia unas aspas, es un muerte no muy bonita, pero también eso pasara si oprimo este botón…entonces ¿hablaras?

-no me asusta –Erick solo se limito al empujar una palanca seguido que sonido de lago abriéndose, el suelo debajo de la celda se abro dejando entrar una ráfaga constante de de viento y dejando escuchar el movimiento de las aspas –bueno tal vez si, un poco

-te dejamos sola, para que pienses por si quieres hablar –al momento dio una indicación con la mano y el resto de la tropa salió, solo Celestia se dio la vuelta con resignación

Celestia estaba caminando por el enorme complejo, después de la plática con Chrysalis noto que Cazador había desaparecido, así se dispuso a buscarlo, recorrió por todos lados a la vez que admiraba esa estructura, más al entrar a una habitación encontró a Cazador sin su sombrero, hincado ante un extraño símbolo, una enorme tabla, clavada en el suelo, con otra tabla más pequeña entrecruzada más arriba del centro de la primera, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-dal male di ieri, oggi mi dispiace, è per questo che vengo al tuo tempio, Fammi buon signore di appartenenza, Io sono il tuo bambino troppo e me lo merito –exclamaba Cazador en una lengua que Celestia no entendía, lentamente se aproximó sin hacer ruido –riconoscere Dio sono colpevole, io ero un peccatore è imperdonabile, Oggi vi chiedo di nuovo buon signore, Ho un amore per il pulito e sereno,–ella se sentó a un lado de él, no sabía lo que hacía pero bajo la cabeza, claramente notaba que ese símbolo era respetado –e se rimarrà come prima di andare, non lasciate che è venuto a piangere con me, portare via il mio amore perché io sono un peccatore, ma non farle soffrire –Cazador lentamente se levanto solemnemente, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la princesa Celestia sentada junto a él, solo le sonrió, tomo su sombrero y camino a la entrada seguido De Celestia, la salir Cazador se coloco su sombrero

-disculpe Cazador –dijo Celestia saliendo detrás de él –pero dígame ¿qué hacía, es acaso alguna costumbre de su especie, que lenguaje era ese, y que significa esa figura?

-princesa esa figura es… –pero fue interrumpida por un soldado que llego con premura

-Princesa, la solicitan en el puente – los dos salieron caminando siguiendo a soldado –princesa Necesitamos saber donde coloco a Discord –dijo este a la vez que los guiaba

-es imposible –dijo Celestia anonadada –no hemos tocado la estatua desde que lo encerramos—velozmente acelero el paso con nerviosismo, pero al legar encontró a Erick como loco mirando un tablero –joven Erick, dígame que lo que dijeron no es verdad

-lamento decírselo Princesa pero la estatua era falsa –dijo Erick con frustración –y para colmo perdimos comunicación con M hace menos de un minuto, estoy tratando de ver que paso –en la pantalla se mostro un indicativo "dispositivo inhabilitado"

-¿Qué significa eso?–dijo Cazador

-que está apagado, descargado, o destruido –dijo Erick –y por lo último que escuche, me voy por la tercera –tomo el comunicador –atención ps112, atención, retornen al punto 294d.3,

-aquí el ps112, negativo, no me es posible regresar combustible limitado, repito combustible limitado, no podemos regresar –corto la comunicación

-bien…. ¡escuchen ahora, busquen loas comunicadores del resto!–dijo Erick – ¡el que no este apagado, lo quiero con línea ahora! –al momento los asistentes comenzaron a buscar la frecuencia

* * *

En el palacio la situación no era menos calmada, Burning y los chicos estaban impacientes, todos recargados en la pared, exceptuando a Luis que seguí mirando el molde de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la princesa Luna que llevaba la corona de su hermana, detrás de ella aparecieron las mane six, seguidas muy de cerca por Shining Armor, los chicos se sorprendieron de que en medio de ellos estaba M, finalmente entraron Helios y Candace, Luna se neto en el trono mirando fijamente al alicornio

-¡ahora me responderá! –Dijo Luna con su voz real, pero con un tono de ira –o conocerá mi ira –pero M ni se inmuto solo sonrió un poco -¡¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?

-discúlpeme princesa –dijo M conteniendo su risa –pero estoy seguro que puedo resolver este mal entendido –dijo con confianza –eso dejo un poco más calmada a la princesa Luna

-espero que usted nos hable con la verdad –dijo Luna, entonces Twilight dejo caer la bala a los pies de M, este solo la tomo dificultosamente con su pesuña -¿Por qué no usa su magia para levantarla? –Pregunto Luna

-porque Princesa, no se usar magia…si se lo qué dirán ¿Por qué no se usarla? eso no tiene importancia, además esta bala no viene de rifle de Cazador cualquier ojo experto lo sabría, esta bala es calibre 22, el rifle de Cazador es calibre 50

-así que usted sabe de esas cosas, ahora digamos ¿Dónde está su amigo? –dijo luna bajando de su trono y colocándose junto a Twilight

-esta es la verdad, si, la princesa fue emboscada, secuestrada, e incluso torturada –las chicas se quedaron las bocas abiertas sin decir nada a la vez que Luna y Twilight sentían un deseo profundo por atacarle –pero gracias a Cazador, no la mate por accidente –esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, antes de que las chicas se abalanzaran sobre él, Mauricio y Héctor los sujetaron tratando de ahorcarlo –cal…men…se por fa….vor –dijo dificultosamente

* * *

-algo –dijo Erick aun mirando el monitor y tratando de hablar con el resto del grupo, estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se percato que Celestia se acercaba una de las pantallas que mostraba un circulo verde y varios puntitos rojos que aparecían de la nada

-disculpe joven Erick –dijo Celestia tocándole el hombro

-si princesa –dijo frustrado –espero que sea importante –la princesa aun indecisa apunto al monitor, apenas lo noto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe -que ¿nadie vigila el radar? –Corrió hacia él con premura -¡quiero un escaneo comparativo, que salgan las alas, situación 3, y quiero contacto con M ahora muévanse idiotas!–Celestia retrocedió a la vez que Cazador solo contemplaba los puntos, él la abrazo ligeramente a la vez que fijaba su atención en Erick

-dime por favor que sabes que hacer –exclamo Cazador -sin dejar de mirar, en ello un soldado le entrego a Erick una tablee con -¿Qué es exactamente lo que enfrentamos?

-¡consíganme comunicación….pero ya! –Le dirigió la mirada a Celestia con tristeza y frustración –según la comparación satelital, son Boeing B-52 Stratofortress, y P-51 Mustang, 4 por cada B-52 –un soldado levando la voz gritando

-señor, informemos al caballo blanco,

-negativo, no podemos arriesgarlo

-disculpa, ¿pero que es caballo blanco? –dijo Cazador

-caballo blanco –dijo Erick de reojo a la princesa – es un contacto que tenemos en Canterlot, el nos dio muchos datos sobre los acontecimientos recientes, además de otras cosas,

-usted me está diciendo que tengo un traidor –dijo Celestia levantándose abruptamente –entre mis súbditos –Erick asintió positivamente –exijo sabe quién es –Cazador acaricio su cuello para calmarla diciendo

-de algo se, le no te dirá quién es –Celestia dejo caer unas lagrimas de sus ojos, mirando a Cazador tiernamente –imagino lo hiso porque sabe le riesgo que corre Equestria –Erick volvió asentir

-señor –dijo un soldado –según los rastreadores los cinco están en Canterlot, peor solo uno está activo

-entonces que esperan quiero comunicación con ellos ahora

* * *

-princesa Luna –dijo M ya soltado del agarre de los dos chicos –la princesa Celestia, su hermana está a salvo, lamentablemente sus heridas me impidieron traerla –Luna y los demás ya más calmados solo se sentaron en silencio – le puedo asegurar que yo no soy una amenaza para su pueblo, de hecho he venido a ayudarles,

-¿contra qué? –Dijo Twilight –porque según lo que vimos, usted vino a robar a Discord,

-algo todavía más peligrosos que Discord –respondió M sin quitarle los ojos a la pony violeta –hablando de ello nadie me informo que habían movido la estatua

-tengo que decir –exclamo Luna extrañada –nadie la ha movido desee que la guardianas de la armonía lo volvieron de nuevo estatua –M se quedo pensativo – no hemos dejado vigilarla…buenos exceptuando cuando Annihilus nos ataco –todos se quedaron en silencio a la vez que M solo murmuraba

-de seguro aprovecho ese instante para llevársela, debí venir por ella a la primera oportunidad –de pronoto un ruido sordo los distrajo a la vez que Burning se quitaba su alforja, la abrió dejando caer el contenido, Candece se acerco a lo hacia el ruido –disculpa…Candace…me lo pasarías por favor

-es como la otra cosa de pise, me puedes decir como tiene una –dijo mirando al pony rojo, el cual solo apunto al grupo –ustedes ¿díganos que son estas cosas?

-son relojes con un dispositivo de comunicación satelital –dijo tomándolo con la pesuña, los guardias instintivamente le apuntaron sus lanzas –cálmense solo voy a contestar –oprimió el botón

-¡Luis, gracias a dios! –dijo una voz a través del reloj los ponys retrocedieron un poco a la vez que Luna se le acercaba –escucha, perdimos comunicación con M cerca de tu posición actual ¿puedes decirme la situación?

-¡en nombre de Equestria! –Dijo Luna al aparato –¡exijo saber tu nombre y sus intenciones con estas tierras! –dijo mirando a M

-Luna –la voz cambio, al instante Twilight, y Luna se abalanzaron a M, a la vez que lloraban de alegría – ¿hermanita estas ahí?

-si hermana –dijo limpiándose las lagrimas a la vez que Onix s ele acercaba y la abrazaba -¿estás bien, que te hiso este malvado ser…que le hiso ese tal Cazador?

-estoy bien –dijo Celestia –además Cazador y ese alicornio han sido muy amables conmigo –las dos lloraban de alegría queriendo estar una junto a la otra –tu ¿Cómo estás? Veo que pudiste subir el sol por ti misma –Luna estaba por responder

-lamento romper este hermosos momento –dijo M quitándoles el reloj –pero, princesa sería tan amable de comunicarme común Erick –no tardo mucho hasta que el susodicho hablo –bien Erick, situación

-señor, tengo buenas, malas y terribles noticias ¿Cuál quiere oír primero? –dijo algo nervioso

-dame las malas

-bien hace uno minutos detectamos un escuadrón de aeronaves, son Boeing B-52 Stratofortress, y P-51 Mustang, 4 por cada B-52, en formación de bombardeo, encaminándose a Canterlot, ya envié un grupo de 9 alas de f-22 raptor pero lamentablemente no llegara ahí hasta dentro de 45min

-¿y las buenas?

-esas eran las buenas, las malas son que llegaran ahí en 23min, lo lamento pero aun con subsónico los nuestros llegarían solo en 40min –los presentes no sabían de que hablaban, pero prestaron atención, de pronto M cambio su semblante de calma a uno de furia, y tención

-escucha –dijo M con autoridad –olvida Canterlot, envía a seis de esas alas a cloudsdale, que forme un perímetro defensivo en torno a la ciudad, le resto envíalas a ponyvile, prepara 3 batallones con batearías antiaérea, y envíalos a ponyville…Celestia –dijo a lo que la princesa levanto un poco la cabeza –iras con ellos

-si señor –dijo Erick –pero ¿Qué ahí con Canterlot?

-yo sabré que hacer, Erick,… la guerra ha empezado –corto la comunicación y dirigiéndose a Shining Armor –escucha, envía a los guardias casa por casa, que le digan a las familias que apaguen toda fuente de luz de su casa, salgan con comida y lo que puedan cargar, y llévenlas a los túneles que hay debajo de la ciudad – Shining vaciló por un momento, pero luego dio el saludo militar, encaminados e a la entrada, pero fue detenido

-¡Shining Armor, yo no he dado esa orden! –Dijo Luna con autoridad -¿Por qué lo obedeces? –el pony estaba por decir algo cuando M se interpuso

-princesa me disculpo por hacer eso, pero no hay tiempo para protocolos, la ciudad está en un verdadero peligro y mientras más tiempo perdamos hablando, menos vidas podrán salvarse – Shining se adelanto e inclinando la cabeza dijo

-princesa escúchelo –se inclino con reverencia –yo sé de lo que habla, por favor escúchelo…princesa él y yo hemos tenido contacto en el último año, le he enviado información importante de…

-tú nos estabas traicionando –dijo Luna, a la vez que Candace y Twilght entraban en show –por que –al momento los guardias le apuntaron a su capitán algunos con dudando todavía otros con lagrimas en los ojos -¿Qué te ofreció el, poder, riquezas, nuestro trono?

-no princesa –dijo Shining Armor firmemente e a la vez que levantaba la cabeza desafiante –jamás la traicionaría, lo que he hecho ha sido por proteger Equestria, a ustedes, y a mi familia –el pony se arrodillo frente a la princesa, la cual solo se le quedo mirando para luego concentrar su atención en el alicornio

- Shining Armor, hablas con la verdad –dijo luna levantado al pony pero sin quitar sus ojos de M –pero usted, aunque en su voz es sincero al decir que está con nosotros, en su alma siento algo extraño –dijo acercándose y caminando alrededor de él –es una sensación de….

-princesa –dijo M interrumpiendo –podríamos seguir con esto, toda la noche si quiere, pero hay vidas inocentes que salvar –al escuchar eso la princesa se volteo a Shining Armor que era abrazado y por Twilight y Candace –capitán de la guardia Shining Armor –dijo ella con autoridad –a partir de este momento queda suspendido temporalmente hasta que se aclare todo este asunto, por lo demás, Twilight sparkle a partir de ahora de encomiendo el cargo de capitana de la guardia –todos los presentes s e quedaron la boca abierta –haz lo que se le pidió a vuestro hermano –al momento los guardias se inclinaron ante ella, y su hermano le daba su armadura, Luna volvió a mirar a M –espero que tenga razón


	13. Brony World War XII

**Espero que les guste mucho la historia hasta ahora pro que los próximos capítulos vendrán algo más cortos, ya que serán de puros disparos sin sentido**

* * *

-por fin Celestia y Cazador habían llegado al hangar, pero para la Princesa era muy diferente, en él podía ver como alistaban los pelicans, a la vez que los soldados hacían el saludo militar apenas al verla, Cazador tomo su rifle con fuerza, ella estaba por decir algo cundo Cazador saco de entre sus ropas un extraño amuleto, las mismas tablas entrecruzadas, a la vez que decía algo que si pudo entender

-Bendito el Señor mi roca que adiestra mis manos para la guerra y mis dedos para la batalla, Mi amor y mi baluarte–apena se termino eso, todos comenzaron a subir

-Cazador –dijo Celestia ya acomodada en una de los Pelicans que despegaba – ¿qué significan esas palabras que dijo, y a quien llamaba? –el Cazador solo se limito a sonreír a la vez que la miraba a los ojos

-solo le pedí a dios que nos protegiera…imagino que ustedes tiene religión, o algo parecido –dijo Cazador

-de hecho en este mundo yo y mi hermana somos las diosas, pero jamás me ha importado eso, ¿acaso no van a hablar con él? –dijo pensando que la tierra era como Equestria

-princesa –dijo Cazador acariciándole la crin –hay cosas de su mundo que no son como en el nuestro…cosas que a veces lo hacen envidiable –Celestia no dijo nada mas mientras veía como la compuerta se cerraba, una vez ya elevándose Celestia se acomodo en junto a él –y esta podría ser una de esas cosas –se miraron a los ojos acercado sus rostros cada vez más, y mas

-Mhh mmm hmhmh –dijo un soldado, a lo que los aludidos se separaron, Celestia giro la cabeza sonrojada pero Cazador se le quedo viendo, y sin más la acaricio por el cuello haciendo que ella lo volviera a mirar fijamente

-princesa –dijo Cazador con calma y con un tomo leve –no tengo patria, no tengo familia, la opinión del mundo sobre mí, me es superflua –y sin más se abalanzo sobre ella en un beso profundo y apasionado, al principio Celestia se quedo estática, pero rápidamente le correspondió, y tan absortos estaban que no escuchaban a los demás presentes victoriandolos, sin embargo cuando se separaron los sonidos lentamente llegaban a ellos como marejadas, entre ellos Erick que había llegado corriendo se quedo estático al contemplar la escena

-si ya terminaron de hablar profundamente –dijo Erick para relajar el ambiente –Cazador, princesa Celestia –les entrego dos armas –espero que le des esta arma a M si lo vez, es su consentida –dándole un rifle Winchester Modelo 1894 –y este es para usted princesa –entregándole un M16A4 modificado, la princesa dudo en tomarlo con su magia –créame princesa, es posible que lo necesite –Celestia tomo el arma y se la entrego a Cazador a la vez que subían a la nave y la compuerta se cerraba

* * *

En Canterlot todo era un alboroto las familias eran sacadas de sus casas y llevadas a los túneles, algunos se rehusaron, así que los sacaron a la fuerza, a todo esto Twilight seguía organizando todo, lo que a M le fascinaba mas, en monos de 20min y más de la mitad de la ciudad, sin embargo Luna seguía vigilándolo, de pronto por la montañas de bosque everfreed se vieron un pequeño grupo de extrañas luces que se acercaban a Canterlot

-seguro que viene un terrible peligro –dijo Twilight, mirando el cielo –yo solo veo estrellas –pero al verlas más detenidamente –esas…No…son estrellas

-por fin te diste cuenta –dijo M irónico –Twilight, hoy veras algo que solo he visto en mi mundo

-por qué no simplemente subimos y los golpeamos –dijo Rainbow Dash a M, pero esta solo le dijo sin voltearse

-los p-51, son fuertes, pero solo son la escolta, los b-52 puedes ir en subsónico y elevarse mucho más de lo que ustedes pueden soportar, morirán por el frio antes de llagar a ellos –las ponys se quedo cayada –lo mas que podemos hacer es abandonar la ciudad a través de los túneles –de pronto los aviones era visibles –espero que no vean la ciudad, estando eta a oscuras –dijo sonriendo, pero con lo que no conto fue que Luna en un arranque, se elevo en el aire e hiso brillar su cuerno creando un escudo defensivo como lo hiciera Shining, con lo que no conto fue que los Mustang lanzaron sobre el escudo, cohetes de 127 mm antitanque, no más de 4 fueron sufrientes para que luna Presa del dolor de cabeza, perdiera la concentración, y cayera inconsciente, por fortuna Onix la atrapo, y el junto con Fluttershy la metían en los túneles –vamos por los elementos

-mi cola se agita con agitación –dijo Pinkie pie divertida, a la vez que todos miraron arriba viendo a las extrañas aves

-¡con un….! –pero de la nada una explosión sacudió el lugar y una torre del palacio caía precipitadamente sobre la plaza -¡a los túneles ahora!

Los bombarderos dejaron caer su terrible carga sobre la ciudad, la vez que Twilight, seguía indicando por dónde ir, los pocos que aun seguían en su casa salieron presas del pánico, pero consiguieron llegar antes que los Mustang los atacaran con sus cohetes, algunos guardia Pegaso quisieron subir a pelear pero Onix ese los impidió

-señor M tenemos que irnos –dijo Twilight mientras ambos corrían llevando consigo los elementos al túnel más cercano, pero una bomba cayó tan cerca de ellos que los arrojo varios metros, lentamente Twilight recupero al conciencia, trato de levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió en su pata izquierda se había incrustado una esquirla de la bomba –¡auxilio! –grito esperando escuchar a alguien cerca, de pronto un ruido como en ronroneo de un gato la alerto se volteo para ver a una de esas cosa acercase por la calle, el Mustang disparo una ráfaga, y ella veía impotente como la balas se acercaban a ella de pronto M apareció saltando un muro de fuego y tan rápido como llego empujo a Twilight, ambos evitaron la ráfaga cubriéndose en unos escombros

-estas bien Twilight –dijo M con cariño, la pony solo se limito a abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras el revisaba la herida –no es grave, pero necesitas atención medica –tomo un trozo de tela y con el hiso un torniquete para detener el sangrado, la cargo en su lomo y avanzo por entre los restos de la ciudad, a lo lejos podían escucharse los tronidos de las bombas cayendo, y los disparos que los Mustang daban a todo lo que se moviera, pero al final entro a la caverna justo antes de ver como una de las torres del palacio caía encima tapando la entrada

-¡hermanita! –grito Shining Armor cuando su hermanita apareció encima de ese alicornio con una pieza de metal enterrada en su pierna, salió corriendo hacia le alicornio -¡que le paso!

-una bomba exploto muy cerca de nosotros –dijo M escondiendo levemente un ala –le coloque un torniquete y nos vinimos corriendo –lentamente colocaron a Twilight junto a Luna en un carro que previamente habían metido los guardias, a la vez que Fluttershy la revisaba – ¿estera bien?

-si –dijo ella con una sonrisa –estará bien –por desgracia al voltearse accidentalmente toco la esquirla haciendo que Twilight gritara de dolor –Twilight perdón –dijo ella con sus pesuñas tapándole la boca, entre tanto Afterlife se acercaba a los tres, acompañada por Helios

-Fluttershy –dijo Afterlife –me dejar verla –Fluttershy se coloco a un lado dejándole ver la herida –Twilight escúchame, esto te dolerá solo un poco –tomo con sus pesuñas la esquirla, pero antes de poder moverla Shining la detuvo

-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo niña? –Dijo sosteniendo la pesuña de la niña –no dejare que la lastimes –exclamo como el sobreprotector pony que era, su esposa se acerco lentamente delante de él y con delicadeza lo hiso soltar a Afterlife

-por favor señor –expreso Afterlife –confié en mi –sin dudarlo tomo la esquirla y apunto de sacarla cuando M se aproximo a ella, peo este solo se miro a Twilight la abrazo fuertemente y mientras la abrazaba finalmente Afterlife saco la esquirla, Twilight pego un agudo grito y apretó con fuerza los dientes abrazando a M para soportar el dolor, la herida comenzó a sangrar estrepitosamente mas M evitaba que Twilight viera su propia sangre, pero Fluttershy al ver tal espectáculo, solo dio un sus piro mientras caía desmayada sostenida por Helios, finalmente Afterlife acerco su cuerno y con su magia curo la herida, dejando a Shining limpiarle la pata –hm hm, creo que ya pueden soltarse –le dijo Afterlife a Twilight, que seguía abrazada a M, la instante ambos se separaron completamente sonrojados, ella trato de levantarse, pero M se lo impidió

-es mejor que permanezcas recostada por unos minutos –dijo M sacando de entre sus alas los seis elementos de la armonía –y veas que no se estropearon en la carrera –Twilight uso su magia para acercarlos a ella, mas al tomarlos noto un que las alas de M estabas chamuscadas ligeramente

-señor M ¿se encuentra bien?

-hablas de esto, no te preocupes estoy bien –moviendo un poco sus alas –no te preocupes, no es nada, todo por salvar a una hermosa dama –al decirlo le dio un beso en la mejilla, y dándose cuenta de su error retrocedió apenado, Shining se encamino a él, pero antes de poder decir algo – Shining, tu y los demás unicornios derrumben el túnel a medida que avanzamos

-pero no podremos regresar a Canterlot

-yo me preocuparía mas por lo que nos podría seguir hasta ponyville –dijo M dándose vuelta, al instante Shining llamo a unos unicornios y comenzaron a derrumbar la retaguardia

* * *

-aquí bocas de dragón –dijo uno de los aponys a través de los audífonos del bombardero–los paquetes fueron entregados, pero aun tenemos regalos, solicitamos permiso para ponyville

-negativo –escucho a través del transmisor –retornen a la base

-10/4 base –al momento el avión dio la media vuelta seguido por los otros, en la base en apony solo suspiro con malicia diciendo

-parece que no hubo problema alguno –el apony exclamo al levantarse de una mesa, y lentamente salió caminando hacia un alicornio idéntico a la princesa Celestia, de pelaje blanco, ojos lila, pero de crin gris ceniza, sin cutie mark, pero con un tatuaje tribal de una serpiente que se enroscaba tres veces en su pierna delantera derecha, subía por su lomo, y se volvía a enroscar dos veces más en su cuello, antes de terminar con la fauces abiertas, sobre su ojo izquierdo –señor, la operación dragón fue concluida sin contratiempo alguno –el alicornio se volteo

-me alegra saberlo –comenzó a caminar saliendo de la habitación y entrando a otra más amplia en cuyo centro había una cámara cilíndrica de vidrio donde yacía la estatua de Discord -¿Cuánto falta para que liberen a ese monstruo? –dijo a un grupo de aponys con batas blancas, De la nada la estatua empezó a desquebrajarse dejando ver a Discord riendo y gritando

-¡por fin libre! –dijo pero apenas lo hiso se dio cuenta donde estaba miro alrededor notando al alicornio -¿Celestia? Los años no han sido amables contigo

-escuchar, Discord –exclamo el alicornio –no soy ese buena para nada, estas libre porque te libere

-entonces debo agradecerte…ehh

-llámame G simplemente G, con el tiempo ya habrá formalidades entre nosotros, pero quiero proponerte un trato, para crear el mejor disturbio de tu vida

-¿tu, el más grande caos? Yo soy el señor de lo caótico, por que iba a necesitar a alguien más, solo mi hija y yo causaremos un enorme desorden –al decirlo saco una nube de algodón que tomo y mordió

-si el más grande de los maestros de los desastre, pero dejaste que seis ponys patéticas te vencieran sin dificultad –Discord se irrito un poco con esa revelación –pero yo vengo a darte una ayuda,

-te escucho

-antes deliberarte hice lo que ningún otro se hubiera atrevido –dijo con una sonrisa maléfica –secuestre a la princesa, la torture, pero la mataron, y no fui yo –Discord retrocedió un poco –te ofrezco que el caos reine en forma de la desolación y desesperación, juntos convertiremos a Equestria en un mundo tan caótico que sus propios habitantes te suplicaran por que les pongas fin a sus miserables vidas, imagina a esos ponys agotados, moribundos, suplicando piedad a una diosa esclavizada o muerta, trabajando a marchas forzadas para acrecentar nuestro poder, tu y yo dejaremos una marca tan profunda en este mundo como jamás has imaginado

-lo que tú me dices es algo tan…

-maravilloso, si, las poderosas guardianas de la armonía, imagínalas ante ti encadenadas, y listas para que te diviertas con sus gritos de agonía, o prefieres a las propias princesas, puedo ser flexible…así podrás vengarte del hecho de que convirtieron en una piedra ¿Qué me dices? Con tu magia caótica, mis tropas y tecnología….además de un haz bajo la manga

-no negare que siento ira por haber sido vencido por ellas, pero lo que tú me dices ya más allá de lo que deseo

-¿Qué?

- yo creo caos divertido, tu deseas destrucción, yo aun siendo lo que soy jamás he cruzado esa línea, jamás he lastimado a otros, nunca he asesinado o torturado, ¡jamás de uniré a algo como tú!

-ya había tomado esa idea, así que considere usar a tu hija para presionarte, pero por desgracia a los que envié por tu tierna hija, no sé dónde diablos estas, hace meses que no se reportan, por fortuna tengo un plan B –al momento asintió un poco la cabeza y el cilindro comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido –Discord, hubiéramos sido un gran equipo, pero no me dejaste otra alternativa, la cámara donde estas no solo te contiene, sino que tiene la capacidad de adsorber tu magia –apenas dijo eso pequeños rayos negros comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Discord –no te preocupes solo te dolerá un poquito y después sentirás como si mil soles explotaran en tu cuerpo –la cámara comenzó a brillar intensamente a la vez que los gritos de Discord se escuchaban con fuerza –te diré, si sobrevives es un milagro

-activando protección ultravioleta –los vidrios se tornaron de color beige

-contenedor al 60% llenado en 30seg –por fin el cilindro se detenía lentamente, los vidrios se volvieron a aclarar dejando ver un cuerpo sin movimiento dentro del mismo, uno de los científicos apony entro uso un estetoscopio y lo coloco en su corazón

-¡sigue vivo!

-el contenedor… ¿a cuánto esta? – dijo G, Otro apony dejo verle que el contenedor estaba al 100% –bien, tomen esa pila de basura –señalando a Discord – y llévensela lejos de mí, no sé, déjenlo en el bosque Evrfreed, que los animales se aprovechen de sus restos

-si señor –a la vez que lo sacaban del cuarto –señor G, realizamos el segundo ataque a ponyville –el alicornio giro la cabeza con una sonrisa maléfica, asintiendo –entonces daré la orden

-que no quede un solo edificio en pie, y tráiganme a las mane six vivas, disfrutare divirtiéndome con ellas, jajajajajajaja

* * *

**Nota importante**

**A todos los admiradores de mi ficf, como ya habrán notado la primera hoja no me salió como desearía, así que les tengo una propuesta, notaron igualmente que ninguno de los capítulos posteriores tiene título, así que he decidido que sean ustedes los que les den título,**

**Es simple, solo tiene que enviarme por PM y/o reviewn con sus ideas, de uno y de varios títulos de la manera siguiente**

**I: (Titulo propuesto)**

**II: (Titulo propuesto)**

**III: (Titulo propuesto)**

**IV: (Titulo propuesto)**

**V: (Titulo propuesto)**

**VI: (Titulo propuesto)**

**VII: (Titulo propuesto)**

**Los mejores los pondré en la primera página, conforme va avanzando la trama, así que este concurso seguirá por todo el ficf, de antemano gracias por escuchar a este escritor,**

**p.d. los números romanos son los capítulos, para los que no lo notaron**


	14. Brony World War XIII

**Nota importante**

**A todos los admiradores de mi ficf, como ya habrán notado la primera hoja no me salió como desearía, así que les tengo una propuesta, notaron igualmente que ninguno de los capítulos posteriores tiene título, así que he decidido que sean ustedes los que les den título,**

**Es simple, solo tiene que enviarme por PM y/o reviewn con sus ideas, de uno y de varios títulos de la manera siguiente**

**I: (Titulo propuesto)**

**II: (Titulo propuesto)**

**III: (Titulo propuesto)**

**IV: (Titulo propuesto)**

**V: (Titulo propuesto)**

**VI: (Titulo propuesto)**

**VII: (Titulo propuesto)**

**Y así sucesivamente los mejores los pondré en la primera página, conforme va avanzando la trama, así que este concurso seguirá por todo el ficf, de antemano gracias por escuchar a este escritor, los resultados los publicare el próximo martes**

**p.d. los números romanos son los capítulos, para los que no lo notaron**

* * *

Toda ponyville despertó por los ruidos y los destellos de su ciudad capital, miraban por la ventana sin entender que pasaba, podían ver el fuego que salía por las torres y el humo que se propagaba por toda la ciudad

-¡escuchen! –Exclamo la alcaldesa una vez que todos por habitantes habían salido a la plaza central – ¡no sabemos que ocurre en Canterlot pero es nuestro deber ayudar en lo posible, por ello pido voluntarios para ir y saber en qué podemos ayudar!

-no podemos ir –dijo una voz de entre la multitud – si vamos los alienígenas nos mataran –Lyra estaba apareciendo al frente de la multitud

-Lyra por favor –dijo Bonbón susurrándole –este no es el momento

-¡este es el momento indicado! –Grito con fuerza -¡ellos han venido como les dije que pasaría y…!

-ya vasta Lyra –exclamaron todos, la alcaldesa se le acerco

-Lyra, no permitiré que continúes con esas tonterías –exclamo con enojo –de no ser por Bonbon, ya te hubiéramos internado en el manicomio –Lyra retrocedió un poco viendo a su amiga –ahora te lo diré fácil, ¡los alienígenas no existen! –de pronto la alcaldesa se detuvo miro al cielo aterrada, todos voltearon, viendo como una extraña maquina verde oscura se acercaba

-así que ¿Qué me decía? –Dijo Lyra a una alcaldesa que estaba al igual que los demás, tirada temblando con sus pesuñas cubriendo sus ojos – ¡les dije que los extraterrestres existían! –ahí le cayó el veinte, giro lentamente viendo como la nave aterrizaba a un lado del grupo, trago saliva la ver a un pequeño grupo seres negros salir de la nave, se le aproximaron apuntando a los lados con extrañas varas de metal

-aquí grupo 1, hemos descendido sin dificultades –dijo uno de los soldados una vez bajando de la pelican –nos aproximamos a los ponys –se acercó con cautela cubierto por le resto de su grupo en formación diamante, finalmente estaba frente a Lyra la cual solo se quedó estática, hacía mucho que ponyville la había dejado en paz sobre sus ideas de la existencia de los humanos cuando Harmony llego, pero eras otra cosa respecto a sus ideas de los platillos voladores, sin embargo eso estaba pasando frente a ella,

-bien…bienve...bienvenidos –dijo Lyra completamente pálida con sus patitas temblando, con los ojos mirando el suelo con miedo –a…a…pony…ponyville –el movió su mano hacia ella, lo que hiso que se tirara al piso temblando cubriendo con sus pesuñas los ojos -¡no me lastime! –los habitantes de ponyville lentamente se levantaron, los unicornios estaban por actuar cuando vieron mas naves descender junto a la primera las cuales terminaron rodeándolos, la alcaldesa podía sentir unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, pero el miedo le hiso no ver quien se acercaba de pronto sintió que las pisadas se detenían frente a ella

-alcaldesa –dijo la voz tranquilamente, la pony dejo de temblar abrió los ojos y levantándolos reconoció a quien la estaba mirando

-prin…princesa, ¡princesa Celestia! –grito la pony a lo que los demás se levantaron he inclinaron ante ella, pero algunos miraban los demás humanos moverse alrededor del ellos moviendo cosas y tirando puestos -¿pero?

-no hay tiempo, requiero que movilice a todos los habitantes al extremo del pueblo y prepare una evacuación masiva –sin embargo la alcaldesa veía como uno de los humanos estaba junto a ella, estaba por decir algo –alcaldesa por favor confié en ellos –la pony asintió a la vez que los demás ponys comenzaban caminar, sin embargo Cazador se volteo mirando al resto de los humanos

-¡escúchenme todos –dijo con una fuerte voz –es posible que en menos de una hora ponyville sea atacada con fuego de artillería y/o bombardeo en un intento por tomar la ciudad! –Señalo a donde estaba Canterlot – ¡miren lo que han traído, no podemos permitir que pase eso aquí! –los ponys se detuvieron escuchando atentamente, lo mismo hiso Celestia -¡señores, a cada uno de ustedes se les dio la opción de irse, espero que continúen firmes en su decisión! –Los hombres levantaron sus armas gritando -¡entonces adelante, quiero que todo lo que se pueda mover, este colocado formando una barricada detrás de la entrada principal, que los tiradores se localicen cerca de las casa, pero no sobre ellas, muévanse!

-Cazador ¿está ahí? –exclamo Erick a traes del comunicador de la oreja

-si

-escucha, según el satélite parece que una segunda oleada está saliendo ahora, todavía más grande que la primera

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-estimamos 37 min,

-es tiempo suficiente, dime ¿cuánto tardaras en llegar?

- 40 min

* * *

-señor M –exclamo Applejack, mientras caminaban al frente e la caravana -¿sabe a dónde vamos?

-a ponyville niña –respondió sin voltearla a ver – ¿Por qué?

-es que quisiéramos saber ¿cómo conoce la ruta a través de estas cuevas? –Dijo Rainbow Dash aproximándose a él, junto con Burning –ya que parece sospechosos que usted supiera sobre esas cosas que nos atacaron,

-y sepa cómo moverse por este laberinto –inquirió Burning

-conozco la ruta –dijo M indiferente a la vez que se detenía en seco –por que llegue a planear un ataque a Canterlot, usando estas cuevas como punto de entrada –los dos ponys se quedaron con la boca abierta, y Rainbow casi se abalanza sobre M con enojo, pero Applejack la detuvo

-¿díganos porque planeo atacar Canterlot? –dijo Applejack

-por si mi hermano tomaba la ciudad –respondió –no reconocen le lugar –comenzó a caminar por en medio de la caverna, más un grito aterrador lleno le lugar, Rarity estada de pie aterrada señalando a un grupo de rocas

-vamos Rarity, se que aquí hay ratas –dijo Applejack acercándose a ella –pero no es para…alarmarse –efectivamente había una rata pero esta estaba asomando su rostro por el orificio ocular de un cráneo de pony –por Celestia –los demás unicornios comenzaron a avanzar alumbrando el lugar dejando ver cientos de esqueletos de ponys manchas seas de sangre, agujeros diminutos y profundos en las paredes de la cueva

-tenemos que avanzar –exclamo M indiferente a los cuerpos

-no avanzaremos –dijo Rainbow dash enojada tanto como aterrda –hasta que nos diga que paso aquí

-veo que no reconoces el lugar –respondió M pateando hacia ella un trozo de metal, las chicas se acercaron mirándolo detenidamente –pero si es…

-cuando ustedes destruyeron el primer portal de mi hermano y los ponys grises salieron en desbandada, dejaron tras de sí una incontable cantidad de armamento que planeaban usar contra sus ciudades

-¿armas, que tipo de armas? –Dijo Burning –como las que nos atacaron desde el cielo

-No, pero imagino que venían planos de esos aviones –respondió M –sin embargo también venían otro tipo de armas más pequeñas y letales, ellos esperaron a que terminara de tapar el agujero para entrar en la caverna y sacar las cajas, mientras lo hacían yo y los míos llegamos –avanzaron mientras M contaba la historia, Twilight tenía tapados los ojos de Fluttershy, al igual que a los potrillos por las pesuñas de sus padres –se armo un enfrentamiento, después de un largo tiroteo recuperamos el 75% del material,

-los suyos eran esos sujetos que venían por Discord –dijo Afterlife –sin están ustedes de nuestro lado –mirando a los muchachos –estoces ¿que pretendía hacer con Discord?

-transportarlo a una celda especial que impedía su escape, aun si logra salir de la estatua, igualmente rastree a su hija pero me resulto imposible, lo único que halle fueron tres cadáveres de aponys

-hay algo que nos está ocultando –dijo Applejack mirándolo a los ojos fijamente -¡como espera que confiemos en usted si nos está escondiendo algo

-les diré a todos, pero cuando Luna despierte, ella también necesita escucharlo

-no es necesario esperarme –dijo Luna aproximándose al grupo apoyada por ónix –por favor relátenos todo –M respiro profundamente

-mi hermano es lo que llamamos Hater… –continuo el relato por mucho tiempo mientras se acercaban a la salida, ya una vez afuera –por desgracia mi hermano trajo uno de los peores males de mi mundo,

-¿Qué tan terrible es? –exclamo Onix icredulo

-trajo a este mundo 6 ojivas de hidrogeno de 8 megatones, suficiente para dejar todo este valle convertido en un campo inhabitable

-¿cómo funcionan esas armas? –dijo Luna, temiendo la respuesta

-tu hermana nueve el sol, pero no sabe que lo hace brillar y dar calor a estas tierras, nosotros descubrimos que generaba esa fuerza la tomamos y a partir de eso creamos esas armas –todos quedaron sin entender nada –imaginen todo el poder del sol concentrado en un pequeño contenedor, que al abrirse dejara una explosión tan grande que haría temblar la tierra, y con un brillo tan cegador que sería un amanecer a medianoche

-por…Celestia –dijo Rarity –como eres capaz de describir algo así

-y eso no es lo peor –dijo M –el poder de una de esas armas están temible que por miedo a ella mi mundo permanece en paz, con tal de que ningún país la use nuevamente –finalmente salieron a través de una pequeña abertura, pero se detuvo y retrocedió –regresen a la cueva ahora –en el cielo se podían ver de nuevo las aves que se dirigían a ponyville

* * *

-parece que el bombardeo funciono bien –dijo un apony entrando a las ruinas del palacio, acompañado por un grupo que llevaba ACR 6.8 –aquí grupo 2, nada –el mensaje fue recibido en una tanqueta alrededor de cientos de aponys que avanzaban por lo que fuera Canterlot

-es extraño –dijo uno de los aponys contemplando las ruinas de las torres –hemos paseado por todo el lugar y ni un solo cuerpo –de pronto fueron interrumpidos por un apony alicornio –señor G, señor –exclamaron dando el saludo militar, mas en solo se limito a caminara hacia el interior del palacio acompañado por otros cuatro

-por fin –dijo G al ver frente así, el que era alguna vez el poderoso trono de Canterlot ahora semi-destruido, lentamente se acerco a él, y con movimiento rápido de su ala termino de derribarlo –destruyan todo este valle –grito eufórico hasta que noto que un apony se el aceraba corriendo

-señor –dijo este respirando profusamente y fatigado revisamos todo, no hay cuerpos y los elementos tampoco fueron hallados

-significa que mi hermano llego primero –dijo G minado a lo restos de un balcón, llego al borde y contemplo ponyville sumida una oscuridad total –felices lo ponys que duermen en sus camitas, porque esta noche Ponyville sufrirá Sodoma y Gomorra jajajajaja, ¡que inicie el ataque!

* * *

-Atención alas de fuego, permiso concedido proceda con discreción

-enterado, procedamos a la brevedad –dijo el apony a la que simplemente tomaba los controles de la nave y la encaminaba a interior del valle –atención escoltas diviértanse –velozmente se colocó cerca de ponyville –escuchen llegares a ponyville en 5min, tiren el excedente apuntándole a Discord que seguía inconsciente, los demás aponys abrieron la compuerta de bombas y lo arrojaron en medio del bosque –eso hasta a mí me dolió jajaja, bien a o lo que nos ruge –se reacomodo con el resto de grupo y llegando la bore del poblado dejaron caer la primera bombas sin embargo con horror vieron como otro de los bombarderos caía precipitadamente envuelto en llamas -¡¿Qué demonios?

-¡tenemos antiaéreos! –grito otro de los aponys antes de caer sangrado por una esquirla que atravesó e l fuselaje e la nave

-estos malditos ponys ¿de dónde sacaron antiaéreos? –Dijo otro de ellos a la vez que atendía al herido –¡Julián sácanos de aquí!

-¡eso estoy intentado! –tomo el comunicador –atención escolta estamos sufriendo antiaéreo –dio la vuelta precipitadamente para ver a través del parabrisas como un p-51 era perseguido por dos f-22 y era destruido por un misil –¡maldita sea! –grito al ver como su tablero se prendía en llamas, segundos después su avión se estrellaba, en tierra los Celestia y los ponys veían la batalla desde el borde del bosque everfreed, aterrados y asombrados

-aqui Star dash, apuntenme otro -desde un f-22, iendo como se consumia le bombardero en llamas

* * *

**Sé que no es de los mejores trabajos, por desgracia vienen los exámenes así que esta vez en serio no publicare más que para los títulos deséenme suerte**

**Por favor pongan su review y sugerencias de títulos**

**1._ cuando la guerra llama (TALOS X)**

**2._ la infiltración (****TALOS X****)**

**3._ los 4 fantásticos (****TALOS X****)**

**Son algunos de los que he recibido, gracias a todos por escuchar**


	15. Brony World War XIV

Brony World War XIV

**Tuve tiempo esta semana para escribir, pero no la suficiente para hacer este cap. Mas detallado como hubiera querido, hasta la próxima semana, de antemano déjenme sus reviews, y el titulo que mas les guste**

* * *

-¡Cazador, nos informan de una gran formación de aponys aproximándose a nosotros!

-¡que todos tomen formación, la prioridad es proteger al evacuación de los civiles! –Grito Cazador la frente detrás de una barricada -¡coloquen explosivos en el puente, las metrallas las quiero alrededor de este punto!

-¡ya lo escucharon! –grito uno de los oficiales tomando una de la torretas y corriendo a ponerla en posición

-¡que un pelotón forme un perímetro defensivo en la retaguardia! –Exclamo Cazador antes de ser interrumpido por la explosión de un avión cayendo detrás – ¡que la princesa y las mane six salgan primero! –sostuvo su rifle con decisión y encaminando se a la cima de la barricada

-¡señor, no están aquí, no están en ponyville!

-entonces ¿donde diantres están?

-están aquí –grito una voz familiar, Cazador miro por encima de la barrera para ver como un montón de ponys salían disparados hacia adentro de la barrera con M y las mane six al frente – ¡Cazador es bueno verte de nuevo!

-escuchen en la planicie detrás nosotros están las naves de evacuación –dijo Cazador al grupo –tiene que llegar ahí, deprisa

-no me iré sin saber si mi hermana está bien –dijo Luna con su tono autoritario, pero sin posibilidad de esconder su miedo e inseguridad

-Luna no te preocupes por mi –dijo una voz detrás del grupo, todas voltearon y se inclinaron anta le princesa Celestia, solo Twilight y Luna la abrazaron

-sí que hermosa reunión familiar –dijo M con resignación –pero tenemos que sacarlas de aquí con prontitud -todas se negaron –escuchen esta batalla no será como las han tenido antes miren arriba, es prueba suficiente –todas miraron arriba y vieron los aviones combatiendo, humo y explosiones, claramente se veía en miedo en sus ojos –por favor váyanse ya –todas resignadas corrieron hacia esa dirección, pero Celestia antes de irse se acerco a Cazador

-Cazador –dijo con tristeza, este se volteo dándole una mirada de ternura –se que aunque lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas, no podría hacer que vinieras con nosotros, conmigo –unas lagrimas surgieron de sus ojos, a la vista de todos –por ello solo te pido, que regreses, que regrese conmigo –y le dio un beso con amor, dejando con la boca abierta a M, Luna y las demás –por favor, no quiero perderte –se volteo y salió corriendo con lagrimas, hacia dónde estabas las naves

-Cazador –dijo M incrédulo – ¿paso algo en lo que estaba fuera?

-si –respondió en un susurro –ahora tengo un lugar y a alguien a quien pertenezco, por los que voy a vivir

* * *

En la planicie, cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, los pelicans dejaban efectivos y material, entre los que destacaban, tanques AMX-56 Leclerc, M48 Patton, Scorpions M808B, M1 Abrams, obuses M2A1, metrallas, y cajas de material, una vez descargados subían en ellos a los ponys, solo un pequeño grupo permanecía sin querer ser sacado

-hermanita por favor, dime que estas bien –dijo Sweetie Belle mientras sus amigas la abrazaban a un lado de ellas estaban Spike, Big Macintosh, la abuela Smith, y Rini, todos mirando el fuego de Canterlot

-no te preocupes –dijo Applebloom, abrazándola, a la vez que era abrazada por Spike –recuerda que mi hermana esta con ella –solo uno permanecía inmóvil viendo toda la movilización, Sunlight se quedo atento deseosos de entrar en la pelea, pero algunos soldados lo miraban desconfiados, por otro lado Harmony estaba ansiosos por luchar, mirando las extrañas armas del resto de los hombres,

-Señor sid –le dijo Applebloom –cree que estarán bien

-yo pienso que si –dijo mas para calmarla que con determinación, de pronto un sonido proveniente de ellos los llamo, eran ellas, la momento las niñas se abalanzaron sobre sus hermanas, y Scootalo sobre su ídolo, Sunlight se aproximo a sus hermanos sin mostrar expresión alguna, y Rarity de lanzo sobre su amado dándole un profundo beso –y como les fue en su viaje a Canterlot –de entre la multitud Rini se quedo cayada mirando a la distancia cuando una voz detrás de ellas le llamo atención

-Rini ¿eres tú? –dijo la dulce voz al instante ella se volteo mirando a su Pegaso, y sin dudarlo se lanzo a él y lo abrazo con euforia –por favor Rini, mas quedito, vengo algo cansado

-¡Helios, temí perderte para siempre! –dijo Rini, pero de la nada un f-22 cayo envuelto en llamas aterrando a todos, rápidamente salieron corriendo hacia las naves pero notaron que los soldados les abrían paso, cuando por fin llegaron vieron una gran fila de ponys, incluidos los de Canterlot, listos a correr a la fila un soldado los intercepto

-¡Mane six! –Dijo Dándoles un saludo militar –síganme, su transporte espera –las llevo a un pelican algo alejado del resto donde ya estaba las princesas –señoras suban, la prioridad es llevarlas a ustedes y los elementos de la armonía al guardián of harmony –dijo el soldado colocándose a un lado de la puerta, todas subieron, se sentaron esperando que los demás subieran pero Sid, Onix, Burning, Shining, y Sunlight, solo se quedaron parados la pie de la nave, en un movimiento rápido también Helios bajo de la nave

-¡spike, cuida de mi amada Rarity! –Dijo Sid dando un paso atrás –no dejare que mi hogar sea destruido sin que intente defenderlo –Rarity se levando y trato de bajar pero Applejack y Spike se lo impidieron

-¡¿de qué hablas? Por favor sube, vámonos, Harmony por favor sin ti me muero –dijo histérica tratando de soltarse de Spike y Applejack, sin embargo al final miro a Sid a los ojos y con lagrimas se recargo en Fluttershy, llorado

-Luna, te amo con toda mi alma –dijo Onix ante una Luna que no entendía lo que hacía –por favor cuídate, y no me olvides –dio un paso atrás con una sonrisa, Celestia la sostuvo a lo que su hermanita se quedo estática

-Rainbow Dash –dijo Burning –por favor acercate un poco –ella sin saber porque acerco su rostro a él, en el cual Burning clavo sus labios sobre los de ella, dejándola en show –te amo Rainbow Dash –exclamo separando sus labios

- Bur…ning –dijo la pony asombrada sin saber que decir

-hermanita – dijo Shining –dile a mis padres que los amo, y que se sientan orgullosos de mi siempre, Cadace cuida de nuestro hijo –miro a su hermano – Sunlight te las encomiendo

-no hermano –dijo Sunlight dejando incrédulo a los presentes, y sin dejarlo reaccionar le dio un golpe en el rostro noqueándolo –lo harás tu –lo levanto y arrojo al interior de la nave,

-Rini escúchame por favor –dijo Helios ante una Rini que no dejaba de llorar e intentaba bajar, pero las cmc no selo permitían –no dejare que nada le pase a este mundo, no es mi pelea pero la librare como mía, te prometo que volveré, siempre cumplo mis promesas –la compuerta se cerro y el pelican salió volando entre muchos otros, hacia el infinito cielo

* * *

En la entrada de ponyville ya estaban listos, M respiro profundamente mientras los demás soldados solo miraban, entre los hombres había algunos ponys, guardias reales, de ambas guardias listos con lanzas arcos y espadas, de pronto de entre el camino y los arboles empezaron a salir las siluetas de los aponys

- He aquí que veo a mi padre –dijo Cazador mirando atentamente la gran oleada enemiga

- he aquí que veo a mi madre –dijo M sosteniendo con sus pesuñas su Winchester 1894

- a mis hermanas y mis hermanos –dijo Onix llegando sosteniendo su lanza, sorprendiendo a todos, pero Cazador ni M lo voltearon a ver, más atentos a las tropas enemigas que venían dejando aparecer las siluetas de t-34

- He aquí que veo el linaje de mi pueblo hasta sus principios –dijo Burning con la espada de su padre a cuestas

Y he aquí que me llaman, me piden que ocupe mi lugar entre ellos –dijo Sid, vertido con su armadura dorada con un mirar desafiante, como en su antigua época

- en los atrios de Valhalla –dijo Helios dejando brillar su cuerno atento a seguir su instinto, antes dormido, de luchar

- donde viven los valientes para siempre –dijo Sunlight, habiendo tomado un rifle de asalto a la vez que su costado brillaba dejando ver dos rifles entrecruzados detrás de un hongo de humo rojo

Los arqueros dispararon sus flechas ante una indicación de Onix, las flechas cayeron sin misericordia sobre los aponys peor algunos lograron escapar al cubrirse detrás de una hilera de Panzer VI Tiger, de pronto de entre las casa y escombros M levanto su pesuña y los tanques recibieron fuego de los cañones antitanque escondidos

-¡acaben con el puente! –grito Cazador al ver que las tropas pasaban por él, al instante el puente exploto llevándose a muchos aponys, respondiendo con morteros, uno de los cuales impacto junto a un cañón dejando heridos y muertos, Onix y Sunlight, sostenía lo que podían, los guardias mantenía posiciones con las flechas pero detrás de ellos salieron una grupo de tres M1 Abrams, que con sus metrallas liberaron algo de la presión

Por las calles secundarias los panzers avanzaban con gran dificultad pero de la torre de la arcadia su infantería fue atacada por francotiradores, el tanque apunto la boca del cañón hacia la torre pero antes de disparar un AMX-56 Leclerc, el dio un tiro certero dejándolo fuera de combate algunos soldados subieron sobre él y arrojaron una granada en uno de sus orificios de visión

Un grupo mas, de 50 tropas con semiorugas entraron por el lado oeste, siendo recibidos por fuego de metralla, algunos consiguieron lanzar granadas a los nidos haciéndolos explotar, por otro lado Helios hiso brillar su cuerno lanzando una ráfaga sobre los aponys que venían por el este seguido de una onda de viendo que los derribo y destruyo el t-34 que vena con ellos

-¡M, tenemos que retroceder ahora! –grito Sid aun sosteniendo su espada canalizando su energía y enviándola un tanque haciéndolo explotar -¡tenemos que reagruparnos! –los tanques panzer avanzaban hacia ellos cuando de la nada explotaron, y dos f-22 pasaba dejando caer bombas de napalm sobre la zona por donde venían los enemigos

-por fin tenemos apoyo aéreo –dijo M calmado viendo como de entre el fuego los aponys salían cubiertos de flamas, a lo que M solo les apuntaba y mataba con su Winchester, pero por detrás de ellos un bala de obuses cayo derruyendo un edificio, los cayeron por la onda, levantándose con heridas leves -¡que viajecito este…pero para esto nos pagan!...tengo una pregunta algo indiscreta –exclamo M aprovechando el cese al fuego repentino -¿tú y Rarity ya lo han hecho?

-¿hacer qué? –dijo algo enojado

-tú sabes…eso – dijo pero no pudo escuchar la contestación ya que un grupo de aponys empezaron a dispararles -¡luego me respondes! –exclamo cubriéndose del fuego enemigo y contestando con una granada, que mando volar a los atacantes

Por las calles se veían los rastros de batallas y tiroteos tanto en cadáveres de ambos bandos como en los escombros y disparos, pero tan rápido como había comenzado el ataque se detuvo, los pobladores que aun habían logrado salir se quedaron al borde de bosque escuchando y viendo los destellos

* * *

-aquí Star Dash, hemos derribado el 70% de la flota aérea enemiga, el resto está retrocediendo, obuses enemigos destruidos –dijo la piloto desde sus f-22 –regresamos

-negativo, todos los aviones que mantengan munición, puedan seguir, reúnanse con B-2 y los GA-TL1 Longsword-Interceptor, para un ataque coordinado

-entendido, ya escucharon todos los que conserven munición, y puedan continuar reúnanse con el grupo principal, vengaremos Equestria –dirigiendo al grupo la interior del camino que lleva a Canterlot, los Longsword y B-2 dejaron caer la bombas sobre el camino antes las miradas aterradas de los aponys que desesperadamente intentaban resguardarse en alguna caverna pero los bombardeos aun dejaba mucho daño, los ponys escondidos vieron como toda la extensión del horizonte se llenaba de llamas

* * *

-¡mane six! –Dijo un soldado al ver que las ponys bajaban de la nave –teniente Willian Turner, bienvenidas al Guardián of harmony –dijo dando el saludo militar –síganme sus camarotes están listos-dijo Twilight permaneció un poco insegura, y más cuando vio que los elementos eran bajados y colocados en cajas de metal, ella trato de detenerlos pero la princesa Celestia la detuvo

-¿A dónde llevan los elementos? –pregunto Shining Armor

-a una bóveda especial, señor –dijo el soldado –por favor síganme, el capitán desea verlas –todas los siguieron con algo de nerviosismo, sin embargo Twilight se perdió en lo que veía, algunas cosas solo las había leído en cuentos de ciencia-ficción,

-¿qué es este lugar, de donde vienen? –dijo Twilight pero se detuvo en seco al contemplar el puente de la nave, tan rápido como llego se movió mirando las pinturas móviles –increíble ¿Cómo hacen para que las pinturas se muevan? –de pronto una transmisión llego de improviso asustándolas

-aquí alas de avanzada, limpieza concluida con efectividad, sin contratiempos, regresamos a la base

-entendido ala –dijo uno de comunicaciones con Twilight pegado a él, este se levanto y dispuesto a salir fue detenido por un joven –señor, operación "vuelo del vengador" concluida sin contratiempos,

-perfecto, traten de comunicarse con M –dijo Erick al recibir el comunicado camino un poco hasta encontrarse con las mane six, en especial a Luna –princesa Luna, mane six, bienvenidas al guardián of harmony

-¡capitán señor, detectamos movilizaciones masivas en le bosque Everfreed! –exclamo un soldado al vez que el entregaba una hoja de papel –todas viene desde la frontera de everfreed y el territorio grifo

-¡quiero comunicación con el Knight of the peace, y el Blood Of The Kings! –Dijo mirando detalladamente todo bosque -¡que los caza salgan misiles aire-tierra, destruyan todas las unidades enemigas que puedan, y contacten con M! esto aun no termina

-alguien me podría decir que pasa –dijo Luna, sin separarse de su hermana –no se quienes sean ustedes, secuestran a mi hermana, y tratan de robar a Discord

-hermanita créeme –dijo Celestia –yo tampoco confió en ellos pero han demostrado que tiene buenas intenciones

* * *

-es oficial –dijo M –contemplando la zona y la destrucción de la batalla –la guerra comenzó


	16. Brony World War XV

-¿Dónde estoy? –Exclamo un aturdido y adolorido Discord, levanto lo más que pudo su rostro viendo que estaba en una choza y al fondo distinguió a una cebra que molía algunas hierbas -¿Quién eres, porque me ayudas?

-¿por qué ayudar no deber? Herido tu estar, caer del cielo leve no ser –dijo Zecura al acercase y colocarle una ungüento en las heridas que aun no vendaba –grave heridas, ¿Qué causarlas?

-tengo que llegar –dijo Discord tratando de levantarse de la cama, pero sus heridas se lo impidieron – a….Canterlot

-no podrá ser, mirar la ventana –dijo Zecura, la quimera se aproximó lo mas que pudo a ver como gruesas columnas de hu7mo y fuego cubrían al ciudad –temer que ponyville, por llamas ser consumida igual

-tenemos que llegar –dijo Discord forzándose a levantarse pero la cebra lo detuvo

-esperar al sol, no debes moverte

No hay tiempo para eso –exclamo ya levantado, con esfuerzo camino a la puerta abrió y salió, no camino más de 5 metros dentro del bosque cuando se volteo viendo a la cebra detrás –pony te sugiero que no me sigas es muy peligroso

-tal peligro como este bosque donde vivo –dijo Zecura –pero fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron un enorme barco blanco con hélices, en cuyo costado la frase LIBERTY pasar por encima del bosque en camino a ponyville

-no hay tiempo para discutir –dijo apresurando le paso, ayudado por Zecura

* * *

-capitán señor tenemos ataque de aponys desde Fillydelphia, hasta Manehattan–exclamo un soldado a la vez que las mane six solo observaban

-bien que el Knight of the peace, proteja Cloudsdale que el resto se encaminen a las fronteras y protegerán la salida de civiles ¿la nave de Pablo se desplaza a ponyvlle?

-sí señor, está en camino con el equipo especial,

-bien, que los refuerzos se alisten es probable que este solo sea el comienzo

-si señor

-disculpe…señor… ¿Erick? –dijo la tímida pony, el aludido se volteo asustando un poco a la pony

-dime Fluttershy –exclamo Erick sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

-nos preguntábamos….si…bueno….podríamos regresar… a casa digo… si...

-lo lamento pero eso no podrá ser posible –dijo con indiferencia –la zona aún está muy caliente

-entonces hay que echarle agua para que podamos jugar –dijo Pinkie pie completamente divertida sonriendo por todos lados –así podre hacer una fiesta para todos –pero fue interrumpida por Erick

-señorita Pinkie pie créame que lo que más quisiéramos es que usted nos prepare una fiesta como solo usted sabe hacer, pero ahora tengo que saber si los demás están bien –dijo atento a la reacción de la princesa –por ahora el resto de los civiles los enviamos al lado suroriental, en cuanto a ustedes, les tenemos unos camarotes listo

-les agradecemos –dijo Luna aun desconfiada –pero nos gustaría saber ¿dónde estamos? –Erick solo hiso un ademan para que se acercara, al hacerlo las chicas contemplaron el impresionante cielo azul surcados por gruesa nubes –pero como si no ciento magia alguna en usted,

-créeme hermanita –dijo Celestia al acercarse a Luna y abrazándola con ternura –yo también no supe cómo explicarlo, hermanita lo mejor es ir a dormir, mañana podremos resolver todo esto

-pero no podemos dormir –dijo Twilight –no hasta saber cómo derrotar a ese tal Ge, de seguro hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar

-de hecho si lo hay –dijo un hombre entrado en el puente –si nos pudieran informar quien es la alicornio que vino con ustedes, aparte de la princesa Candace, estaríamos más que agradecidos –las chicas se quedaron estáticas, Luna y Celestia no pudieron responder -¿no la habían visto antes verdad? –las chicas asintieron negativamente

-¡busquen a esa alicornio! –Grito Erick –la quiero encerrada junto a Chrysalis-las chicas se quedaron estáticas a la vez que los hombres solo miraban por todos lados en las pantallas

-la encontramos –dijo un soldado –aun sigue en el hangar, junto con las CMC

-llévenla a las celdas hasta saber quién es, no quiero arriesgarme –dijo con calma y con la cabeza baja, Celestia se le acerco y le susurro algo –está bien –llamo a un soldado –soldado lleva escolte a la princesa a ver a la prisionera

-sí señor, por favor síganme –las seis salieron detrás del soldado, pero Applejack se detuvo un momento –señorita

-no sé quien sea usted –dijo ella con determinación –pero siento honestidad en sus palabras, sin embargo, si de alguna manera usted o cualquiera de sus amigos amenaza a mi familia, no me andaré con rodeos –Erick solo se volteo con atención dijo

-por mi voz hablara el espíritu –al pony no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala –le prometo que no lastimare a Applebloom –ahora si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender, como saber si M sigue vivo

* * *

-mira Applebloom –dijo la pequeña Unicornio, al contemplar los extraño vehículos que se movían –ese carruaje se mueve por si solo

-tal vez este poseído por un espíritu –dijo Scootalo asustando a Sweetie Belle que se escondió en los cascos de su nueva amiga, Shining y Candace solo miraban, el unicornio mas acostumbrado al orden militar no se veían tan intimidado –ya se –volvió a decir Scootalo –seamos las cutie mark crusaders caza fantasmas –todas se lanzaron hacia él, cuando un aura rosada las rodeo

-niñas no jueguen con lo que no conocen –exclamo Candace alejándolas del jeep, ala vez que un soldado mecánico salía de él, las miro y les sonrió dejando el jeep apagado –discúlpelas son algo impulsivas –pero el hombre solo se alejó, solo Rini seguía atenta sin decir nada y con tristeza en su andar –niña –dijo Candace acercándose a ella y abrazándola con su ala –él sabe lo que hace y porque lo hace

-tengo miedo, vine aquí a buscarlo y llevarlo a casa, y él se mete en una pelea que no es suya –dijo ella con aun pequeña lágrima saliendo de sus ternos ojos rojos –no es justo, ya habíamos librado grandes obstáculos, empezando por mi padre, para que cuando al fin podemos estar juntos en paz, esto está pasando

-ya mi niña –dijo Candace –yo sé lo que sientes, sabes, ser la sobrina d la princesa Celestia no es para nada fácil, pero al final cuando….

-disculpe –dijo un hombre al llegar con ellas –señoritas las llaman en el área de detención

-pero para que –dijo Candace

-la princesa Celestia se encamina ahí para discutir con la prisionera, la reina Chrysalis –dijo con calma pero sin quitar sus ojos en la otra alicornio, las cutie mark crusaders y Afterlife solo se quedaron paradas aburridas –señor Shining Armor en el área 6, hay un lugar donde las pequeñas pueden encontrar algo que hacer –señalando un corredor, mas Shining se coloco junto a su esposa llevando a las niñas consigo –síganme por favor –así los llevo a donde estaba ya Celestia y las demás,

-vaya la princesa Candace y mi prometido –dijo Chrysalis en tono de broma, por otro lado Candace estaba esbozando una gran sonrisa –¿a qué se debe esta visita a mi humilde prisión?

-no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que estés atrapada ahí –dijo Candace –pero sabes, no te guardo rencor, sobre todo después de encerrarme debajo de Canterlot –Mas apenas dijo eso un grupo de soldados entraron detrás de ellos, entre ellos Erick –¿qué ocurre? –Exclamo Candace retrocediendo, pero las armas se colocaron en dirección de Rini la cual instintivamente retrocedió, grave error ya que entro en la celda – ¿Por qué lo hacen? –Celestia solo se quedo ahí se coloco junto a ella y la cubrió con sus alas en ellos Erick se acerco al vidrio

-escucha alicornio –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, Candace se coloco junto a él queriendo decir algo pero –estamos en estado de emergencia, la guerra comenzó por favor princesa Candace no me pida, que la libere, no hasta saber si está de nuestro lado –la princesa retrocedió un poco, sintiendo como su esposo se quedaba junto ella –te lo preguntare una vez ¿quine eres, y porque viniste?

-escuche –dijo Applebloom saliendo del grupo valientemente –ella vino a salva a su pony especial, pero el es quedo en ponyville a luchar, así que déjala en paz….feo gigantón

-así que pony especial –dijo Chrysalis atenta a lo que se decía –dime niña, ese pony especia ¿Cómo se llama? –Exclamo respirando profundamente –ya que sientes por él, el mismo amor que esos dos se profesa –apuntado a Candace y Shining –y no sabes lo delicioso que se siente –Rini la miro sintiendo algo de maldad en ella

-se llama Helios –dijo renuente a mirarla –satisfechos –miro a Erick el cual solo se quedo con la boca abierta –le sorprende algo –extrañada, Erick apenas Salió de su trance comenzó a caminar alrededor de la celda circular sin dejar de mirarla, Rini solo se movía tratando de evitar que la viera de perfil, cuando Erick termino solo se coloco frente a la niña respirando profundamente

-te llamas Rini Tsukino, hija de Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba, naciste el 31 de agosto del siglo 30, en tu vida hasta ahora has realizado dos viajes en el tiempo con ayuda de tu amiga Setsuna, y mejor dicho sailor plut

-co…co…como lo supo –dijo ella tartamudeando, retrocediendo asustada, las ponys no entendían nada, solo Erick se quedo estático, finalmente solo dijo una frase

-santa María de Guadalupe, ampáranos –dijo atónito y tragando saliva –libérenla –los soldados la liberaron algunos expectantes –Celestia la dejo a su cuidado, necesito hablar con M ahora –apenas dijo eso salió a toda prisa dejando a las chicas sin decir nada

-princesa ¿en serio piensa que debamos confiar en ellos? –Exclamo Applejack al ver como esos seres se les quedaban viendo a la vez que un soldado las conducía a sus camarotes –aunque ese tal M nos dijo la verdad, no me gusta nada –mirando al Rini acompañada por las cutie mark crusaders

-además de cómo trato a esa pony, yo le haría una fiesta y vería que tuviera muchos amigos –dijo Pinkie pie –sobre todo porque es nueva, y no tiene amigas –retrocedió y se quedo hablando con Rini que seguía lago nerviosa,

-no me gusta nada esto –dijo Luna –pero al menos sabemos algo, lo malo es que no nos dijeron, tuvimos que deducirlo

-ni a nosotros –dijo Héctor y Mauricio llegando con ellas por otro pasillo –y sobre todo con eso de enviarnos a donde había un arma nuclear

-sobre todo cuando yo quiero tener hijos –dijo Mauricio con un tono cómico

-por cierto – dijo Twilight –he escuchado todo eso de esa arma pero no entiendo porque le tienen tanto miedo –los dos chicos suspiraron y la princesa dudo un poco –princesa ¿usted sabe algo de esto? –La princesa asintió – ¿tan peligrosa es ese poder? –Celestia se acerco un poco al soldado le susurro algo para después darse la vuelta y decir

-mi fiel estudiante –dijo resignada –lo que me mostraron, en cuanto a ese poder, jamás creí que algo como eso existiera –el soldado las condujo a un lugar distinto donde había unas computadoras, y un montón de libros acomodados en estantes, Twilight casi se vuelve loca ahí, corrió de un lado a otro mirando los libros tomo uno y comenzó a hojearlo –disculpe –le dijo al soldado que la condujo –esperaba ver ese…video que me mostraron cuando llegue

-informe al capitán pero me sugirió conducirla aquí –Dijon con calma –en las computadoras puede buscar al información que busca, e incluso los videos de explosiones y secuelas nucleares, con su permiso me retiro –dijo dándole un comunicador –si me necesita solo llámeme

-¡un montón de libros! –Dijo Rainbow sin ánimo –yo esperaba un poco mas de emoción

-oh Rainbow por favor –dijo Applejack –déjala, no vez que casi nos matan en Canterlot y ponyville, hace unas horas –dijo mirando de reojo a Rarity, la cual solo estaba pensativa –Rarity, amiga, el estará bien recuerda que es un gran guerrero sin miedo –la pony solo levanto la mirada dando una sonrisa forzada

-¡chicas miren! –Dijo mostrando un libro –aquí hay libros de temas que no sabía ni que existían –mostrando el titulo "historia de la tierra, del precámbrico al pérmico" –miren estas criaturas, sí que son extrañas

-Twilight –dijo Héctor de pie junto a una computadora -aquí esta lo que querías saber sobre las fuerzas nucleares –al instante se encamino hacia esa pantalla mirando el video, que comenzaba con la fuerza en su forma natural, pero después vino lo que la princesa no quería que vieran, como el hombre la había reproducido artíficamente, su empleo como arma, y sus consecuencias –por Equestria –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, tuvo que poner mucha fuerza de voluntad solo en no vomitar

-por Celestia –dijo Fluttershy al momento de mirar esas imágenes, más ella no pudo soportar y se desmayó por la impresión, de inmediato todas corrieron a socorrerla a la vez que un grupo de paramédicos llegaba

-tranquilas –dijo el médico solo esta desmayada, por ahora pienso que hay que llevarla a su camarote para que descanse, en unas horas se repondrá –así todas se encaminaron al camarote con Fluttershy siendo llevada en camilla, al entrar vieron que era grande con cuatro literas y una ventana por donde se podía ver una planicie de nubes con la luna en lo más alto, las CMC, Afterlife Spike se quedaron a dormir con Rini Candace y su esposo, en otro cuarto, no sin antes Applejack mirara a Spike amenazantemente

-esta es la mía –dijo Rainbow subiendo en una de las alta, todas tomaron sus lugares, pero Rarity solo se quedo contemplando el cielo y las estrellas con nostalgia, así que le dejaron la más cercana a aquella ventana, tan distraída estaba que se asusto cuando noto que algo volaba cerca de la ventana, todas salieron a ver, era un extraño artefacto como los que las trajeron, pero más estilizado en las aletas de su cola se podía distinguir la cutie mark de Rainbow dibujada –vaya, parece que tengo admiradores entre estos seres –un sonido comenzó a sonar y de repente una voz

-todas tienen admiradores –dijo Erick entrando en la estancia –algunas más que otras, chicas quiero disculparme con ustedes por lo que hice, pero les pido que entiendan que ahora no me puedo dar el lujo de confiar en cualquiera tan fácilmente. Es nuestra naturaleza

-no es con nosotras, con quien tiene que pedir disculpas –dijo Applejack

-yo tengo unas dudas –dijo Twilight –son solo dos cosas- Erick solo se coloco a su altura – la primera es ¿Cómo sabias quien es ella? Y ¿y a quien pedías ayuda?

-Twilight se de ella porque… –su comunicador comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo la conversación –si…entendido, transfiérela a los camarotes de las mane six –corto la comunicación espero un momento cuando vio que la apantalla se encendió dejando ver la cara familiar –hola M,

-chicas les gusta sus habitaciones –las chicas se abalanzaron a la pantalla –ya chicas, y no Twilight, no es magia, de seguro mañana podrás aprender cómo funciona un televisor, pero ahora solo tengo a algunas personas que desean hablar con ustedes –se movió de la pantalla dejando aparecer a los pocos instantes a Harmony –por favor uno por uno

-¡Harmony, mi amor! –Grito Rarity apartando al resto de las chicas –Ho mi amor, te extraño tanto ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme aquí mientras tú te arriesgas? ¿Cómo?

-ho mi estrella –respondió este con humildad, y vergüenza –lo he hecho por ti, porque cuando me veas, me veas como quien defenderá nuestro hogar siempre, mi amor lo hice para que estuvieras a salvo, no dejare que nada amenace nuestro hogar, si puedo hacer algo para defenderlo –mientras los dos amantes hablaban Erick salió de la habitación

* * *

-la línea es segura –dijo M a través de una pantalla en una sala privada frente a Erick, el cual asintió –bien, Erick escucha, protegimos Ponyville pero perdimos a muchas tropas, busca las que puedas, para la operación "alzamiento"

-sí señor, hablando de eso, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, M por qué no me informaste que Helios de sailor moon llego a Equestria –arrojo sobre una mesa unos papeles –tuve que buscar los informes sobre P.O.R.T.E.G.A.T.E, pensé que no lo habías considerado,

-perdóname, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Al menos aun…

-recuerdas a la alicornio que vino poco después, la que no pudimos recoger por que estaba muy de ponyville, pues adivina que, esa resulta ser Rini Tsukino, la pequeña dama, y me temo que parece ser que trajo consigo el prisma de plata

-¡¿Qué? –exclamo M histérico, respiro profundo, ya más calmado –Erick mantén a esa niña en la nave, trata de hacer una comparación, del prisma y los elementos ¿le dijiste algo?

-por eso te llame, M las cosas se están complicando, me temo que el resto de los capitanes están considerando usar el C.E.L.E.S.T.I.A ahora

-Erick quiero una junta mañana, con todos los del consejo, y que también estén ahí las mane six y las princesas, es hora de hablar sin rodeos, Erick que el protocolo "a pico y espolón" se inicie

-si señor


	17. Brony World War XVI

Brony World War XVI

-buenos días princesa –exclamo un piloto al verla subir a la plataforma, ella se volteo algo sorprendida –espero que haya dormido bien,

-le agradezco, e igualmente espero que durmiera bien –respondió la princesa a la vez que ambos subían por el elevador –perdone mi pregunta pero ¿Qué situación lo condice al mismo lugar que yo?

-¿Cómo lo adivino? Yo recuerdo bien que no dije nada

-es que leo la mentes, pero no se preocupe, solo vi que iba al mismo lugar que yo –por fin el elevador se detenía dejándolos en la segunda plataforma de despegue, ambos salieron y mientras ellas veía toda la extensión de cielo, le hombre solo se encaminada a donde estaba su avión –con que usted vuela una de esas cosas –el solo asintió a la vez que subía, no muy lejos de ahí otra avión aterrizaba

-si princesa, desde niño quise volar un avión de combate

-¿pero porque de guerra?

-de hecho mi padre siempre quiso que volara aviones de pasajeros, pero al final entre en la fuerza aérea –dijo emocionado

-pero aun no me responde la pregunta

-la verdad princesa hace mucho vi, un documental sobre el ataque a pearl harbor ¿usted también lo vio? –la princesa asintió –cuando la vi, y contemple lo había pasado jure que si tuviera la oportunidad jamás dejaría que pasara de nuevo, por ello soy piloto de combate, para proteger al indefenso desde el cielo –de pronto lo llamaron en la plataforma –me tengo que ir, con su permiso –así se alejo a la vista de la princesa, su mente aun comprendía la extraña naturaleza de los hombres, se acerco al borde y haciendo brillar su cuerno haciendo levantar la sol,

-hermana –dijo Luna llegando adonde ella, Pero Celestia estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no el hiso caso alguno -¿tía? –pero no respondía, al final se le acerco al oído y – ¡Celestia! –grito la oído de su hermana la cual se a sobo el oído lastimado

-¡Luna ¿Qué te dicho sobre gritarle a los demás?

-lo siento –respondió –pero tú no hacías caso, no están buscando a todas –dijo a la vez que entraba a la isla del helitransporte, Celestia la siguió hasta el interior donde ya estaba Twilight y Erick, los cuatro caminaron por el interior de instalación hasta llegar a una sala donde ya estaban las demás, y un grupo de pantallas –y dígame joven Erick –dijo Luna una vez dentro –que hacemos aquí

-las llame porque M, llamo a una reunión con el consejo –dijo Erick ocultando su sonrojo, peor cambio su expresión al ver a Rini entrar a la habitación –y por desgracia también incluyo a ella –activo su comunicador –puente ¿ya tenemos señal?–sin dar tiempo a la respuesta las pantalla se encendieron asustando un poco a los presentes, incluyendo a Erick –olvídenlo, M t escuchamos y tu ¿nos escuchas?

-fuerte y claro –respondió M –y los demás ya están conectados

-afirmativo –en las 5 pantallas aparecieron 4hombres y una mujer, todos vertidos con un uniforme blanco –capitanes identifíquense

-Capitan Del USS Knight of the peace, Emmanuel Felix Castro

-Capitan Del USS The last avenger, George Calhoun

-Capitan Del USS Heart of the Warrior, Sir Douglas Haig

-Capitan Del USS Blood of the Kings, Juan Vicente Modesto

-Capitana Del USS Letter of goodbye, Isabella O'Connell

-Capitan Del USS Sword of Damocles, Dorian Aino

-bien señores, lo diré fácil, hace aproximadamente 12hrs se dio un ataque aéreo sobre la ciudad de Canterlot, seguidos que múltiples golpes en diversas partes de la frontera con el bosque everfreed, hasta ahora hemos podido hacerlos retroceder por desgracia me temo que estas avanzadas solo han sido para distraernos

-explícate –dijo Emmanuel -¿Cómo que distraernos?

-al parecer G ha fortificado las defensas de de Canterlot añadiendo 3 líneas de trinchera alrededor de la primera muralla, cada una con nidos de ametralladora,

-igualmente los satélites muestran la construcción de un aeródromo y un bastión de misiles –dijo Erick dejando caer un una fotos

-señores hace 8hrs inicie el protocolo "a pico y espolón" y saben lo que significa –dijo M con un fuerte grito -a partir de hoy cualquier movimiento que hagamos debe autorizarlo la princesa Celestia y las mane six –un tumulto se vio en la sala acompañado de discusión general, peoro apenas la princesa dio un paso al frente todos se callaron

-reconozco que para mí la aguerra –dijo Celestia humildemente –me es completamente desconocida desde hace siglos, pero reconozco que este es mi hogar y lo defenderé como sea, con su ayuda o sin ella., estaba por dar media vuelta cuando uno de ellos le hablo

-princesa, lo decimos porque no queremos que este peso caiga sobre sus hombros –dijo Dorian –todos concordamos en eso cuando estipulamos los protocolos, pero jamás pensamos que llegaríamos a esto, supongo que tenemos que planear la reconquista de Canterlot

-negativo –dijo Juan –no tenemos efectivos suficientes en ponyville y mover tropas, debilitarían las posiciones,

-yo considero usar….

-pero claro que no –dijo M energético – la simple sugerencia de usar eso es la razón del porque active el protocolo, simplemente nunca se ha probado y no sabemos las consecuencias que podría acarear

-solo digo que el CELESTIA es completamente funcional, y ha tenido éxitos en las 2342 simulaciones, está lista para abrir fuego cuando se dé la orden

-eso no se compara con uno real –dijo Isabella –no sabemos lo que puede traer a largo plazo –así volvieron a discutir tan fervientemente que ninguno noto a Celestia acercarse al frente de la pantallas

-disculpen –dijo Celestia educadamente, pero al no recibir su atención aumento el volumen – ¡disculpen! –por fin los gritos se detuvieron –antes que nada, me gustaría saber ¿qué es eso del CELESTIA?

-el CELESTIA –dijo M –es un proyecto,

-en realidad es un cañón solar orbital –dijo Erick ante la mirada de pocos amigos de M –discúlpame jefe, pero ella tiene que saber

-bien –dijo M resignado –teóricamente le cañón adsorbe energía proveniente de las mareas solares y lo concentra en un potente rayo que puede llegara a estar a unos 30,000°C, liberando todo ese poder en un área de 1.5km², incinerando todo a punto de cristalización, nada sobrevivirá, ni siquiera escondidos bajo tierra, el calor literalmente los cocinaría vivos –tanto Celestia como las demás hicieron un esfuerzo par ano vomitar ante tal cosa que escucharon

-al menos no sería tan drástico como tu consideración de usar armas nucleares sobre el bosque Everfreed –un silencio general se dio, M solo cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación

-¿ustedes tiene una de esas…cosas, en mi reino? C-dijo Celestia con enojo, de volteo para ver como Erick asentía positivamente –cuando planeaban decírnoslo

-princesa por favor –dijo Erick –se que no estuvo bien que M el ocultara cosas, pero era por el bien de la misión

-eso puedo llegar a entenderlo –exclamo más calmada –es solo que cuando pienso que eso podría destruir Equestria…

-le prometemos que no ocurrirá sin que hagamos algo para detenerlo –dijo George con solemnidad, Twilight y sus amigas junto con Rini se alejaron un poco la rincón hablando bajo

-aun estamos con una preocupación sobre nuestros súbditos –dijo Luna acercándose a su hermana –por ello le ordenamos que nos encamine a donde están los habitantes de Canterlot y de ponyville

-eso sería de gran ayuda para la moral de las tropas y de los civiles – dijo Emmanuel a la vez que los demás asentían, salvo M que permanecía aun con dudas

-siempre y cuando las mane six estén a salvo en la nave no veo problema –dijo Isabella – usted qué opina M –el solo miro a las chicas como contando, de pronto Twilight avanzo al centro diciendo

-no dejaremos a las princesas, si ellas, van iremos todas –todos se sorprendieron a excepción de M que solo bufaba –este es nuestro hogar no, no dejaremos que los destruyan

-así es nadie –grito Pinkie pie -¡nadie, nadie, nadie! –por fin resignados, Erick les dio permiso de salir, y tan rápido como canta un gallo ya todas estaban en un pelican solo Rainbow prefirió volar aparte mirando de rojo a los aviones que patrullaban y escoltaban

* * *

En medio de una planicie cerca de Trottingham, varios ponys se acomodaban en endebles tiendas de tela y pedazos de tela, algunos trataban de buscar cuartos en el pueblo pero ya todos estaban ocupados, otros solo se quedaran mirando algunas de las maqueinas de sus extraños visitantes, el hospital de poblado estaba más allá de su capacidad, de Manehattan venían cientos de heridos alguno como resultado del intenso bombardeo, y otros por heridas de bala, muchos apenas se sentían a salvo se desplomaban en el suelo desmayado y diciendo puras incoherencias

Algunos con recuerdo terribles, sangre fuego, olor a carne quemada, otros más agradeciendo con tristeza, a aquellos extraños, que enteraron en sus ciudad a través del fuego, los protegieron al salir de su hogar, que quedaron ahí sin vida o aun siguen ahí resistiendo, otros más se preguntaban donde estaba la princesa, las familias que se separaron en la batalla se reunían y seguían buscando a aquel, hermano(as), padre, madre, hijo(as), amigo(as) solo unos pocos se organizaban buscando a otros, formando batallones enteros de voluntarios, y aun entre los hombre era un espectáculo difícil de no percibir, en las guerras se muestra la verdadera naturaleza de quienes la luchan, hecho indudable entre los ponys, ayudándose aun siendo desconocidos, sin desconfianza, preguntas solo apoyo, cuan diferente seria el hombre si esa fuera nuestra naturaleza, los carro del frente iban y venia con estrepitoso rugido, llevando provisiones y trayendo heridos

Del cielo se vio venir otra de esas naves y nadie le prestó atención salvo cuando una Pegaso azul y arcoíris, aterrizo junto a ella, la compuerta se abrió saliendo de ella la princesas Celestia Luna y Candace y Rini, acompañada por Shining Armor, y las mane six, los ponys la verlas sus ojos se iluminaron y corrieron adonde estaba ella algunos la abrazaron llorando con dolor y ella también lloro,

-mis pequeños ponys –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos –lo lamento, lo lamento –no continuo cuando un coro de gritos empino todo el aire a lo lejos cientos de lizerinos y grifos avanzaban, los hombre se colocaron en formación listos a disparar, mas cuando ya estaban a menos de 100mtrs, un pequeño lizerino se adelanto al grupo, al instante Pinkie pie salió disparada atravesando a los sorprendidos soldados

-Ho Gummy –dijo Pinkie a la vez que abrazaba su cocodrilo bebe, con fuerza –o mi pequeño, mami te extraño, mi bebe

-prin..cesa –dijo siendo apretado al momento Pinkie lo soltó un poco para que pudiera hablar –el reino Lizerino de Aladar ha venido para luchar y devolver la paz al mundo

-príncipe lizerino –dijo Celestia acercándose a los dos –es un honor tenerlo con nosotros en este momento de grave crisis

-Para mi seria un placer si nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver en circunstancias más amenas –dijo Gummy viendo la enorme contingente de seres que no dejaban de apuntar con sus extrañas varas negras, tan exhortos estaban que no vieron una sombra que se acercaba con sigilo de entre los hombres, mas Gummy apenas lo vio no el quito los ojos de encima –me preguntaba si nos presentaría sus aliados en esta dura encrucijada –ella se volteo y la ver quine era, reacciono por instinto abrazándolo sin querer soltarlo

-¡Cazador! –Grito derribándolo –temí que algo malo te hubiera pasado –le dio un beso en los labios ante todos –pero ¿Cómo sabias que venía, y EL joven M? –levantándose del pasto la instante se dio cuenta de su actuar y con ligero sonrojo –mi estimado príncipe, lamento que viera esa reacción mía, espero que esto no perjudique –a la distancia dos grifos solo se quedaban ahí a hablar

-y ¿ese ser que será, no se ve muy fuerte? Pero con esas maquinas con ellos…no se qué pensar –dijo pero no escucho repuesta –príncipe Horus –pero este solo se quedaba viendo toda la accion

-no preocupe princesa –respondió Gummy, irónicamente con un gorro de bebe

-sí, sabía que aun te quedaba mi pequeño bebe –dijo Pinkie pie tomándolo en brazos

-Celestia me gustaría saber ¿quiénes son? –Apuntando a los lizerinos – ¿y cómo llegaron aquí?

-nuestros chamanes nos exclamaron que nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano, que el cascaron del mundo se había roto, vinimos lo más rápido posible…pero parece que llegamos algo tarde, pero trajimos ayuda –dijo señalando a los grifos, uno de ellos se acerco e inclinándose ante ella

-noble gobernante de Equestria, mi padre el rey de Brohood, gobernante de Gondol me ha enviado con tropas para ayudarla y vengar a los nuestros, esos extraños ponys atacaron y saquearon muchas de nuestras ciudades

-le agradezco mucho a usted y as u padre la ayuda que nos brinda –dijo Celestia inclinándose tambien

- ciertamente necesitamos ayuda –dijo M llegando con un grupo de soldados –ahora por favor síganme creo que es mejor hablar en un lugar más cómodo, de la nada un grito llamo la atención de todas, era de Fluttershy que apuntaba a una parte de las colinas, saliendo de entre ellas venia Discord con vendaje s y un rostro de cansancio Celestia, y las chicas tomaron posiciones defensivas pero al verlo tambaleándose solo lo vieron con lastima, Fluttershy estaba por correr a ver que le pasaba cuando el draconequus fue cubierto por una red, rodeado por varios soldados, detrás de él una cebra salió la cual trato de golpear a uno de los soldados cuando Twilight apareció frente a ella con su teletransportación, discord finalmente cayó presa de sus heridas –manténganlo vigilado e informen al Guardián que prepare un celda

-Zecura cálmate, ¿estás bien, que te hiso ese monstruo?

-aquel que llamas monstruo, caer de un ave de metal gris, herido y sin fuerza aprisionan –dijo en rima, a la vez que llegaban con las demás –ayudarlo he venido, mas muerto que vivo he curado, ¿acótense el, cual es su pasado?

-es una larga historia

* * *

**Mi voz estuvo con tus grandes muertos**

**Contra tus propios muros machacados,**

**Mi voz sonó como campana y viento**

**Mirándote morir, Canterlot**

**Ahora humanos combatientes**

**Blancos y oscuros como los granados,**

**Matan en el desierto a la serpiente.**

**Ya no estás sola, Canterlot.**

**Lizerinos vuelven a las viejas barricadas**

**Con pabellón de furia enarbolado**

**Sobre las lágrimas recién secadas.**

**Ya no estás sola, Canterlot.**

**Y los grandes grifos de Gondol**

**Volando sobre el mar huracanado**

**Clavan las garras en la parda tierra.**

**Ya no estás sola, Canterlot.**


	18. Brony World War XVII

**Cundo se abrió el 5to sellos, divise a las almas de los que fueron muertos a causa de la palabra de dios, y del testimonio que les correspondía dar, todos ellos clamaron con desesperación**

**Santo y justo es el señor ¿hasta cuándo vas a esperar hacer justicia y tomar venganza por nuestra sangre a los habitantes de la tierra?**

* * *

Los cielos Equestia brillaban de con tonos claros y nubes blancas, en el cielo una imponente ailcornio blanca de crin arcoíris sobrevolaba alegre, su cutie mark era un arcoíris en circulo con un relámpago dorado cruzándolo verticalmente, tan distraída estaba que no noto a una unicornio violeta que la llamaba

-¡Rainbow dash, baja en este instante!

-Ho por favor Twilight el día es hermoso, hoy podemos posponer la clase –contesto la ailcornio con cara de cachorrito

-Rainbow, ahora eres la cogobernante de Equestria, y tú me pediste que te enseñara de magia, así como la princesa Celestia me enseño alguna vez –esto último lo dijo con cierta tristeza –asi que3 por favor baja ahora…o le informare de tu comportamiento a Dark, ya que el si es responsable de sus obligaciones –Rainbow solo levanto sus alas y con un aleteo fuerte deshizo una nube, dejando al descubierto a un enorme ailcornio negro de crin roja – ¿Dark?

-porque lo hiciste mi amor –dijo el ailcornio con un falso enojo –me estaba escondiendo de Shining Armor

-así que Twlilght ¿Qué me decías? –Twilight solo respiro resignada –y dime Dark ¿Qué haremos esta noche? –exclamo Rainbow a la vez que se acercaba al ailcornio negro y lo besaba en la mejilla

-no se –contesto este con pircada –tal vez…

-¿Dark, mi amor que pasa? –Pero los ojos de ese ailcornio estaban atentos a un destello blanco que se acercaba a ambos lentamente –Twilight ¿sabes que es esa cosa? –la pony unicornio estaba igual de extrañada, así que tomo con su magia un rollo y una pluma -¿Qué haces?

-estoy tomando nota eso es algo que nunca he visto, y quiero dejar por escrito todo que vea –dijo Twilight, pero no percato que Dark se alejo un poco de las dos para encarar esa cosa, de la nada la estrella aumento su velocidad precipitadamente, golpeando a Dark que la instante desaparición en una estela de humo blanco, ante la mirada aterrada de Twilight y Rainbow

* * *

-sabes, fue una b8unea idea lo del día de campo –dijo Rarity acompañada por un enorme Pegaso rojo de crin plateada que no deja de mirarla con amor –Gladius, estás muy distante últimamente

-lo siento mi amor, pero es solo que aun no creo que tenga dos pequeños -dijo este al ver a dos pequeños potrillos jugando en el césped –en verdad la frase "él me hará justicia" es verdadera

-sabes siempre me he preguntado quien te enseño tantas cosas, era tu padre, tu abuelo, tu maestro –dijo Rarity mirándolo fijamente –hablas sobre él, como si siempre estuviera ahí presente

-y no te alejas mucho de la realidad, se podría decir que él fue todo eso y más, él….

-¡vengan ya! –exclamo Applejack junto a las demás, los dos corrieron con rapidez al ver como Pinkie pie había decorado los robles cercanos con cintas de colores y globos –en serio se empeño en serio esta vez

-y dime Applejack –dijo Rarity –porque en una semana es tu aniversario

-la verdad, jamás pensé que terminaría aceptando casarme con ese pony -señalando a Umbral que estaba jugando con sus sobrinitos – pero ahora gradezco de todo corazón que este aquí conmigo –dijo mientras los cuatro hermanos hablaban

-que te parece Gladius –dijo Umbral sonriendo –por fin una vida normal

-y sobre todo después de tanto desastre –dijo Muerte –por fin la tan añorada paz

-para mí que no deberíamos de estar tan contentos –dijo Arch –podríamos ser llamados en cualquier momento, recuerden que aun somos los jinetes del apocalipsis

-aunque odie decirlo, él tiene razón –dijo Gladius, de la nada un destello blanco apareció en medio de los hermanos –ven a lo que me refiero –la luz comenzó cubrirlos las chicas corrieron a ellos lo mas rápido que pudieron pero antes de que Rainbow llegara, desaparecieron dejando una estela de humo blanco

* * *

-por favor pasen –dijo M al resto entrando a una enorme carpa circular, todos s sorprendieron la ver que dentro estaba todo el equipo de comunicación con mapa holográfico en medio de la habitación –desde este lugar coordino toda las operaciones del frente –se aproximo a la mesa del centro levanto la pesuña y un mapa holográfico de toda Equestria apareció –escuchen hasta ahora los tenemos estancados en los bordes del bosque everfreed, lo malo es que Canterlot es un punto estratégico de donde lanzar cazas de alcance medio, escoltas de los bombarderos

-entonces lo único que hay que hacer es retomar la ciudad –dijo Horus atento a cada palabra –eso pueden dejarlos a nosotros, mis tropas pueden lograrlo

-créame si fuera tan fácil como piensa, yo ya hubiera enviado mi infantería, pero por desgracia aprovecho la distracción de los ataque para reforzar las defensas ya existentes y crear nuevas, las cuales incluyen nidos de ametralladoras, alambres de púas, y trincheras profundas

-los lizerinos están listos para batirse en combate –dijo el general lizerino que estaba un lado del príncipe Gummy –príncipe permítame lanzar a los batallones, vencerá con facilidad

-tus ejércitos serian arrasados en segundos, sería un estupidez lanzarlos a campo abierto

-nosotros los lizerinos no tenemos miedo a nada

-pero no sirven de nada si se mueren

-ya basta –dijo Gummy –usted sabe mucho sobre aquellos que viene del interior del cascaron del mundo ¿Cómo es eso?

-simple príncipe –dijo una voz entrando al lugar –ellos son los colores exteriores en toda su gloria –dijo Scriptlore sonriendo con gracia –por fin conozco a los colores exteriores y la asombrosas cosas que tienen –mirándose a sí mismo a través de una pantalla, las chicas estaban estupefactas, sin poder decir nada Celestia y Cazador contemplaban indiferentes –pero jamás espere conocer a uno de ustedes, aparte de los que entraron aquel día por el puente que cree usando lo elementos de la armonía –Cazador desenfundo su arma, apuntándole

-así que el traidor se presentas –dijo M con intriga –dame una razón por la cual no debería enviarte a una celda como lo pienso hacer con Discord

-yo solo deseo servir a los colores exteriores

-tú y tu estúpida idea de traer a mi hermano y a su ejército, es lo que no tiene en este problema, lo que sea que haya prometido no lo hubiera cumplido, pero gracias a las mane six y a los lizerinos no paso algo peor, tu… –una alarma sonó con fuerza sobre toda la sala, M corrió a donde ya estaba un hombre analizando la señal –situación

-los escáneres detectaron un anomalía delis espacial, posiblemente una fisura dimensional, señor, ordenes

-envía un dos grupos, que intercepten los objetivos –se volteo con determinación –chicas iremos a ver que es, lleven los elementos, tal vez lo necesitemos, en cuanto al traidor arréstenlo hasta que regrese

* * *

-alguien anoto la matricula –dijo Umbral levantándose del pasto –porque yo no

-ya deja de hacerte el gracioso –dijo Arch aun tirado –y bájate de mí –moviendo un bulto negro que estaba sobre el –hay que decirle a tu esposa que te ponga a dieta

-yo estoy aquí ¿qué te pasa? –dijo Umbral colocándose a un lado suyo, Arch se lo quieto de encima a la vez que el bulto se movía, por fin los vio a los ojos al pony que tenia encima dando un tremendo grito –¿quién eres tú ?

-lo mismo debería de preguntarles a ustedes –dijo Dark con ira -¿A dónde me han triado?

-si lo supiéramos te lo diríamos con mucho gusto, estábamos disfrutando una linda fiesta con nuestras familias y de pronto nos tienen aquí –dijo Gladius –cómo te llamas muchacho, porque veo que eres una pesadilla

-¡jamás me vuelvas a decir eso! lo que soy fue mi mortaja, mi agonía, y mi destierro –dijo Dark enfurecido, tratando de calmarse solo contemplo a un Pony rojo que lo miraba desafiante –dime si tu fueras lo que no deseas ser, ¿lo aceptarías?

-cada alma antes de nacer contempla su camino y destino, está en ella el elegirlo o cambiarlo –dijo Gladius mirándolo a los ojos –tu elegiste la mortaja, tu aceptaste la agonía, tú te exiliaste, guarda tus palabras mortal, que no conoces el verdadero sufrimiento

-aquí va de nuevo –dijo Umbral –ya Gladius, déjalo

-tú no sabes nada del sufrimiento –continuo Gladius con ira en sus palabras, tu no viviste la soledad, tu no contemplaste lo que provocaría tu solo ser, saber que el instinto mas primitivo de todo ser vivo te persigue, y odiando lo que provocaras lo aceptas, sabiendo que todo viene por un propósito más profundo… ¡tu tomaste tu decisión, aceptaste a quien estaría a tu lado, a quien perderías por la Muerte!

-genial –dijo el pony amarillento –síguele, síguele

-¡tú eres afortunado, por haber elegido ese sufrimiento del que te quejas, otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, sin destino sin indicaciones, sin una guía, viviendo cada momento como si fuera el último, tu eres lo que elegiste ser, acéptalo muchacho! –dijo Gladius, se dio la vuelta sin decir nada, lo siguiente fue que Gladius fue golpeado con gran fuerza, y arrojado a un grupo de rocas que se rompieron por el impacto

-eso no me lo esperaba –dijo Arch contemplando al enorme corcel negro, que los veía con ira y salvajismo

-así que yo elegí esto –dijo Dark con una voz cavernosa –yo soy Dark lightintg, hijo de Estruendo negro, y Celestia, soy el rey de Equestria, perdí a mi madre, mate a muchos ponys en un ataque de ira, casi mato a la pony que amo con mi vida, y abrí las puertas de la muerte, ¡y su amigo dice que yo elegí eso!

-si –dijo Umbral –técnicamente si lo dijo –de la nada un ruido empezó a escucharse seguido de una corriente de viento todos miraron al cielo contemplando un grupo de 10 pelicans acercándose a gran velocidad –imposible, yo las destruí –pero Arch no lo escucho, los cuatro contemplaron las cortinas de humo de casi toda Equestria en especial los tres se fijaron en la columna que salía de Ponyville –por favor dime, ¿cuánto nos fuimos?

-alto, identifíquense –dijo un soldado, ya en tierra mientras los demás bajaban de la nave, a la vez que le apuntaban – ¡no se mueva!

-los reconozco –dijo Dark en un susurro –¡¿ustedes hicieron esto? Lo pagaran! –grito con fuerza a la vez que se lanzaba una esfera de energía, la cual impacto con un ruido ensordecedor dejando un grater y varios heridos, al instante una lluvia de balas cayó sobre él a la vez que lanzaban misiles, los 3 pegasos solo contemplaban inexpresivos, Dark se elevo en una columna de humo y con sus alas lanzo una onda de viento cortante que partió por la mitad a uno de los pelicans, el cual cajo explotando al caer, los demás dispararon sus misiles mientras uno escondido entre el resto descendió con premura

-¡mantengan posiciones! –Grito el sargento de división, mientras Dark seguía atacando con esferas de energía, increíblemente un escudo de energía pura lo protegía de los disparos -¡cubran el flanco izquierdo! –de pronto Dsrk salió disparado a donde estaba vanguardia y con un tremendo golpe de su pesuña contra el suelo arrojo a los marines en una onda de choque tan lejos como tres metros, tan aturdidos estaban que uno no noto al corcel mas cuando este coloco su pesuña sobre sui pecho apretándolo contra el suelo

-que le hicieron a Equestria –exclamo apretando con fuerza a la vez que el soldado solo se quejaba conteniendo el dolor –responde ahora –de la nada un juego de disparos que golpearon su escudo a la altura de la cabeza le llamo la atención, a su derecha unos 9 metros un hombre de gabardina le apuntaba con un M16A4

-no sé que seas –dijo Cazador atento a los movimientos de ese alicornio –pero claramente no estás de nuestro lado –lanzo una granada, Dark se levanto en dos patas por el golpe, lo que aprovecho el soldado para quitarse ahí la vez que el corcel bajaba y corría en estampida hacia Cazador, pero este se quito dejando pasar al caballo –rápido para ser un simple pony

-no sabes lo diferente que soy –dijo con la voz de un trueno y dejando salir de sus ojos un fuego intenso –piensas que podrás vencerme así

-¿quién te dijo que trataba de vencerte? Solo te distraía –dijo sin mas de pronto un resplandor apareció de volteo para ver un rayo arcoíris salir disparado hacia él, mas este se levanto vuelo más rápido evadiendo el ataque y sin considerar nada lanzo una esfera hacia el origen de rayo apenas viendo el impacto – ¡Celestia! – más al disiparse el humo lo que vio lo espanto, ahí estaban las chicas todas levantándose lentamente y a Twilight que corría desesperadamente hacia una inconsciente princesa Celestia, ella había cubierto a los elementos del a armonía con un escudo que apenas resistió, el bajo lentamente junto las ponys que lo miraba asustadas, quedo junto Flutershy la cual solo se encogió de miedo

-Flutershy –dijo con calma pero con su voz cavernosa, ella solo se encogió en posición defensiva, levanto un poco la cabeza contemplando a Rainbow dash que a duras penas podía arrastrarse hacia Rarity la cual yacía inconsciente con una herida abierta en la cabeza, camino lentamente hacia Rainbow, ella al ver que le equino se le acercaba se coloco entre él y su amiga, respirando con dificultad –Rainbow….yo…. –no pudio continuar ya que Gladius lo había golpeado en su costado completamente enfurecido

-¡Rarity! –Exclamo Gladius mirando a la pony, mientras Dark se reincorporaba –Rarity por favor no me dejes, por favor…. ¡Rarity! –volteo a mirar al pony, mientras sus hermanos ayudaban a las demás, Celestia lentamente se levantaba ayudada por Twilight y Cazador, los presentes miraron como un aura roja como flamas cubría al pony rojo y con voz de aliento de fuego exclamo

-Rainbow saca a Rarity de aquí –contemplo a Dark a la vez que su cuerpo brillo rojo sangre, mostrándose como un corcel de 2mtrs rojo sangre, vistiendo una armadura negra como la misma oscuridad, un cuerno de espada negro metálico y dos pares de alas rojas, Rainbow se quedo muda mirando al enorme ser, a la vez que los demás hombres presentes se persignaron,

-salió entonces otro caballo de color rojo sangre –dijo Cazador con temor en sus palabras a la vez que Celestia y Twilight escuchaban – al que lo montaba se le ordeno que desterrada la paz de la tierra –la crin de Gladius ahora tronaba como látigos al chocar entre si sus cabellos

-y se le entrego una gran espada para que los hombres se mataran los unos a los otros –dijo M contemplando en la montura de la bestia una espada enfundada, que emanaba un brillo casi espectral

-no sé quien seas criatura –dijo Gladius respirando fuego –el ultimo que se atrevió lastimar a Rarity frente a mí, lo atravesé con mi espada, Y aun así le tuve compasión, ¡tú no esperes misericordia mía!

- Es una apariencia muy extraña para un pony, solo había visto uno así –pensó Dark refiriéndose a si mismo, estaba por decir algo cuando justo en ese momento Gladius desaparece – ¡Desapareció! –Dark piensa en voltear para buscar al pony, solo que antes que otra cosa pasara Gladius aparece justo frente a él, solo a algunos centímetros de distancia, tan cerca que Dark pudo distinguir el color de los ojos de Gladius y la ira que se reflejaba en ellos – ¡Qué rápido es! –Súbitamente es golpeado en el estomago por Gladius, el poder del golpe lo sacude por completo, Dark retrocede lentamente con su casco derecho en el estomago completamente adolorido

- no te voy a perdonar

* * *

**Para los que deseen saber más sobre los 5 nuevos personajes, por favor lean **

**Una Antigua Corona, La Batalla por Equestria, de Assassin Of Assassins**

**Y**

**La ultima cabalgata, la cual es mía**

**Adems no se pierdan, MLP: La Carga de los Jinetes, la cual promete mucha acción sin censura**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**VvV**

**V**


	19. Brony World War XVIII

Brony world war XVIII

* * *

Gladius, y Dark se elevaron al cielo en estrepitoso ruido dejando tras de sí una estela roja y negra, finalmente en los cielo los dos se separaron, Dark ya tenía su armadura rojo sangre y con sus alas extendidas daba un aspecto aterrador, pero nada en comparación con Gladius cuyo aspecto demostraba su mayor tiempo como jinete,

- Esta muy sonriente ¿no?, ¿acaso piensas que esto es un juego? –dijo Dark atentamente De inmediato Gladius vuelve a desaparecer, Dark solo logra alzar un poco su cabeza, pero es solo para recibir un pesuñaso en la quijada y seguido de un codazo en la nuca, los dos golpes en solo fracciones de segundo, es lanzado varios metros hacia abajo antes de que pudiera reponerse de los golpes y detenerse, un hilo de sangre salió –¿quine eres?

- Ya te convenciste de pelear como se debe –exclamo Gladius, de pronto de sus alas surgieron como tentáculos, dos cadenas de fuego que salieron velozmente hacia Dark, el cual no pudo reaccionar rápido siendo atrapado y enredado por las cadenas, al instante grito por el ardor del fuego –estas cadenas son las mismas con las que se forjaron los caminos de fuego en la gran batalla, ni siquiera los ángeles son inmunes al fuego que emana de ellas –Dark concentro su fuerza liberándose con una onda expansiva, sorprendiendo a Gladius, y sin dar tiempo concentro su poder en su cuerno lanzándose en una estampida gritando

-¡lanza imperial! –exclamo Dark, a toda velocidad cubierto por un aura roja que igualaba una punta de lanza, pero Gladius ni se inmuto, Dark lo golpeo de frente dando una gran explosión en el cielo con un brillo enceguecedor, por un momento todos desviaron la mirada por el resplandor, en lo que el humo se disipaba Dark abrió los ojos con asombrado y aterrado –no es posible – la punta de su cuerno estaba sujetada por las dos pesuñas de Gladius a escasos centímetros de su pecho, Gladius lanzo una enorme llamarada de su hocico a quema ropa en la cara de Dark, la cual se extendió por su cuerpo, pero Dark golpeo a Gladius en el costado con su pata trasera derecha, haciendo que lo soltara –es imposible ¿Quién eres?

-veo que eres mas delo que aparentas –dijo Gladius sobándose el costado, a un Dark cuyas heridas y quemaduras cicatrizaban apenas al verse abiertas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Dark estaba respirando algo forzado –tienes un poder que me iguala, incluso llego a pensar que me superas, pero no sabes liberarlo

-escúchame, vencí a un enemigo todavía más fuerte que tú, puedo vencerte

-por favor –dijo Gladius –tu y yo sabemos lo que pasa, no quieras presumir

* * *

-se están conteniendo –dijo Arch junto a Celestia, viendo toda la batalla –ninguno quiere pelear en serio, saben que si lo hacen podrían destruirlo todo, incluso a nosotros –ese exclamación termino por aterrar a Celestia que abrazo fuertemente a Cazador, y a Twilight que abrazo a la princesa

-tenemos que irnos –dijo Umbral ayudando a Applejack a levantar a Rarity –antes de que Gladius pierda la compostura -por otro lado Muerte aun trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Flutershy que no quería levantarse

-Arch, tienes que detenerlos -dijo Muerte ayudando a Pinkie a calmar a la pony amarilla –tu eres la voz de la razón –Arch desplego sus alas, pero antes de despegar, algo salió disparado como bólido dejando una estela blanca y rosa

* * *

-pagaras por lo que le hiciste –dijo Gladius concentrando energía en su pesuña derecha

-qué esperas –dijo Dark concentrando energía en su cuerno

-¡alto! –Grito una pequeña alicornio blanca de crin risada con una cutie mark de dos medias lunas doradas, los dos contendientes se quedaron quietos –por favor deténganse, no ven que solo están peleando inútilmente –se colocó entre los dos con mirada decidida

-niña, te diré esto fácil –dijo Gladius –retírate

-la verdad no se quien seas –exclamo Dark, mirando a la alicornio –pero lago me dice que no eres de por aquí ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rini –dijo a la vez que aquel enorme corcel se le acercaba –ahora dinos por que pelean… –de en medio de los arbustos una ruido fuerte se escucho, la pequeña Rini dio un grito terrible, instantes después caía precipitadamente, sin dudarlo Dark y Gladius salieron en picada tratando de alcanzarla, pero cuando Dark estaba por llegar a ella una bala de tanque lo golpeo, más Gladius si la alcanzo a atrapar en su lomo a escasos metros del suelo, a la vez que esquivaba una bala de tanque, Dark se incorporo observando al borde del bosque como un grupo de ponys grises avanzaban liderados por uno con una especia de tubo largo

-¡Chico cúbrete! –grito Gladius, cerca de Dark exploto una bala de cañón, a la vez que entre los extraños ponys salían dos panzers y un semioruga con ametralladora, Dark se cubrió detrás de un monte mientras el fuego de obuses tornaba todo el lugar -¿quiere alguien explicarme que pasa? –podía sentir la sangre de Rini correr por su lomo lentamente la niña apenas si podía mantenerse consiente, la coloco junto a Celestia a la vez que le decía con tono dulce –niña, mantente conmigo –los médicos llegaron y la atendieron –el dieron con un francotirador RSASS

-tenemos que sacar a las mane six –dijo M a un soldado –llévenlas a la retaguardia junto con los heridos –levanto una MG6 y disparo, tanques no le permitían apuntar bien, y el francotirador no le daba tranquilidad, un soldado cayo con el cráneo reventado por el RSASS, en ello Dark salto junto a él cubriéndose -¡maldita sea! Ese maldito está ahí y no lo puedo ver –volvió la levantar la cabeza pero un impacto golpeo escasos centímetros de él, haciendo que se cubriera e nuevo – ¡ese hijo de….yegua!

-escuche –dijo Dark agitado –no se que sea esa cosa pero puedo distraerla ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

-solo necesito un rifle de francotirador y todo el tiempo que me puedas dar –un impacto de cañón sonó cerca de ambos -¡quiere alguien resolverse con esos tanques!

-¡oye tu! –M se volteo y vio al otro pony negro que le aventaba un BARRET.50 CAL – ¡espero que tengas buena puntería, Arch y yo nos encargaremos de los panzers!

-¿cómo diablos saben que se llaman panzers?–dijo M en un susurro – ¿como saben lo que son? No hay tiempo para eso, chico dame un espectáculo –la instante Dark se elevo en el cielo concentro una esfera de energía roja y la arrojo al bosque al momento una detonación salió de unos arbustos, el tirador lo tenía en la mira pero la bala revoto en el escudo de energía que tenia Dark, termino toda la carga, y cuando estaba recargando M le atravesó el cuello –de algo sirvieron los fines de semana de caza con mi papá –de la nada dos explosiones surcaron en campo de batalla, Umbral y Arch habían destruido los tanques con LASERS SPARTAN –¿de dónde los sacaron?

-¿ahora me podrías responder? –dijo Dark aterrizando junto a M, pero este no pudo responderle ya que de la hilera de arboles ráfagas de balas salían, Arch y umbral saltaron hacia el mismo sitio donde estaban M y Dark -¿Qué demonios tienen esos ponys?

-un deseo ferviente de matar a las mane six –dijo M

-¿y quiénes son las mane six? –dijo Umbral

-las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía –los dos se quedaron con las caras de WTF, pero Dark –tenemos que sacarlas de aquí –se levanto y respondió el fuego con el BARRET.50 CAL

-estas diciendo que esos ponys quieren lastimar a Rainbow y sus amigas –M asintió -¿pero por qué? La princesa Celestia está en peligro

-¡a ellos les importa un reverendo pepino las princesas! –una granada exploto cerca de su posición llenando de humo el lugar –tenemos que sacarlas, ustedes vayan a la retaguardia y llévenlas lo más lejos de aquí –de pronto una ronda de misiles aparecieron golpeando con fuerza el bosque de donde estaban los aponys, del cielo un enorme navío blanco apareció, era el liberty, llegando al socorrer al grupo –por fin llegan los refuerzos –dejando caer el arma, del navío un pelican cubierto por dos UH-144 Falco

* * *

-la guardiana de la armonía Rarity –dijo el doctor de abordo –solo tiene un ligero golpe, nada de qué preocuparse, en cuanto a la alicornio Rini, sufrió una grave herida en el costado, lamento informales a los presentes que aunque pudimos retirar la bala, tuvimos que enyesar el área, no podrá volar al menos por una semana, y lamento decirlo pero posiblemente termine cojeando el resto de su vida de la pata derecha

Gracias doctor, puede retirarse –el doctor salió de la sala –ahora, me dirán quienes son –dijo M una vez dentro del barco con las chicas, solo Rarity seguía dormida con Gladius a un lado suyo –porque el espectáculo que dieron no puedo describirlo

-oye tu –dijo Dark a Cazador que estaba junto a Celestia –quieres guardar tu distancia, tenle algo de respeto

-primero dinos quien eres tú –dijo M –o mejor dicho ustedes –así arch comenzó el relato de los cuatro su llegada a Equestria, sus vidas con las mane six, la invasión de los nórdicos, y sus bodas, y hasta los hijos que tienen con ellas – ¡que! – grito con horro a la vez que las chicas solo se quedaban con la boca abierta, y Flutershy veía a Muerte con completamente impactada sin poder decir nada pero temblando con insistencia, y Pablo estaba por ir y golpear a Umbral, cuando se acerco a Applejack coqueteándole

-es imposible –exclamo Dark con furia –no lo creo, se que lo que dicen es verdad ¡lo que no creo es que Twilight hubiera podido enamorarse de un monstruo!

-no sé quien seas, o lo que hayas vivido –dijo Gladius – pero te pido que respetes a Warcry, pelee junto a él, y siempre me ha demostrado su valor por sus acciones, no por lo que es, y créeme, se lo que se siente

-¿y usted joven? –Dijo Celestia mirándolo atentamente –aun no nos cuenta su historia, quizás si la escuchamos podamos entenderlo –Dark respiro profundo y empezó a relatar cabizbajo, relato todo lo de su romance con Rainbow dash, su pasado, su casi ejecución, cuando descubrió que era, su entrenamiento, descubrir que era hijo de Celestia, y la pelea que tuvo contra Infernus

-por todos los cielos –dijo Cazador, con Celestia a un lado sin poder decir nada, las chicas ni se lo esperaron, Twilight se acerco a la princesa, completamente impactada

-princesa ¿será verdad lo que nos ha contado ese pony? – La princesa se quedo estática sin responder -¿princesa está bien? –al toco un poco, pero fue suficiente para que perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenia, y cayera como costal de papas -¡princesa!

* * *

-Me duele la cabeza –dijo Celestia levantándose, sin embargo algo se lo impedía, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que Cazador la abrazaba dormido –Cazador –dijo sacudiéndolo levemente, este se levanto con una gran sonrisa, mirando fijamente a Celestia, la cual no dudo en darle un tierno beso en su mejilla –gracias, sabes tuve un sueño extraño, soñé que mi hijo de otro universo venia, y...fue u sueño ¿verdad? –Cazador el dio un negativa, a lo que ella que do más pálida de lo que es

-el está afuera, y esta tan confundido de lo que imaginas –Cazador ayuda a Celestia a levantarse de la cama, y ambos comenzaron la caminar por la nave, los capa negra se inclinaron ante ella, mantenido su distancia con Cazador, finalmente los dos llegaron a donde estaban los demás con M gritando como fiera

-¡denme una razón por la que no debería de enviarlos a una celda, junto con Chrysalis, y Discord!

-no sé ha hecho prisión mortal, que pueda mantenernos encerrados –dijo Gladius desafiante

-quieres apostar –respondió M enfurecido cada una con sus caras pegadas, y con sus ojos fijos en cada uno

-ya por favor –dijo Arch separando a los dos –estamos en una situación difícil, si Equestria está en riesgo, nuestro deber es defenderla –asintieron Dark, Gladius y M afirmativamente

-ya lo hemos hecho antes –dijo Muerte, en ello la princesa se acerco sorprendiendo a todos –princesa, que caída se dio…eh –pero la princesa solo se rio un poco, aligerando un poco el ambiente –por cierto ¿alguien ha visto a Umbral?

* * *

-Así que tú eres Umbral –dijo Pablo al encontrarse con el pony negro, en la proa del liberty admirando el paisaje, este se volteo sin decir nada –si se lo que sientes, también para mi es extraño, digo estar en una realidad paralela –pero Umbral no dijo nada, en ellos la pony rubia apareció con timidez, ambos se voltearon al verla llegar, lo cual la dejo mas muda

-ahhh, según lo que escuche, en otras Equestrias estoy casada con ustedes –dijo ella con un tono dudosos –así que me preguntaba ¿Qué vi en ustedes para enamorarme?

-yo pienso que te enamoraste de mi por mi perseverancia y mi…

-por favor Umbral –dijo Arch llegando –ni tú sabes porque, de hecho de no ser por su hermanita, tú no hubieras sabido como conquistarla

-y usted –dijo Applejack mirando a Pablo -¿Cómo me llego a enamorar? –Umbral y Gladius se quedaron callados esperando la respuesta

-yo no sé que pudiste llegar a ver en mi –dijo este –soy un monstruo

-como toooooda tu especie –dijo Umbral con tono irónico recibiendo un zape por parte de su hermano

-cuando viste por primera vez –continuo Pablo –tú me azotaste contra un árbol, después me amenazaste con sacarme los dientes, y no te culpo –dijo abriendo los dientes y mostrándole sus colmillos, bajo un poco la cabeza y dijo –de hecho nos casamos para que no perdieras tu granja

-¡miserable! –grito Umbral zafándose del agarre de Arch y propinándole un certero golpe en la cara -¡cómo pudiste aprovecharte de la inocencia de mi bello ángel!

-ella estaba por…– no pudo terminar la frase cuando un temblor súbito sumió toda la nave, con la voz de "aterrizamos en ponyville" los dos se miraron –al menos me dejas explicarte...Umbral… ¿verdad? –el pony indiferente solo asintió sin emoción, y sin más Gladius y Applejack se alejaron un poco, cuando finalmente salieron –ella estaba por cometer una estupidez –dijo frente a Umbral que contenía su deseo de darle un golpe –la noche que le propuse matrimonio ella había venido a mi casa desesperada, me pregunto si conocía algún pony que pagaría por que ella pasara la noche con ella –Umbral poco a poco perdió ese deseo bajando la cabeza –y como el banco solo aceptaría pasar su deuda a mi cuenta solo si era familiar suyo, por ello nos casamos, ahora juzga mis acciones

-mi hermano hiso bien al golpearme –dijo Umbral con la cabeza baja –no tengo razón para prejuzgar tus acciones, solo que ella es más hermosos que me ha pasado n mi vida, la razón para levantarme, para soñar –el extendió la pesuña -¿amigos?

-amigos –dijo Pablo estrechando su mano en la pesuña, a lo lejos Applejack veía todo sonriendo sin haber escuchado nada

* * *

Por otro lado el resto ya estaba abajo y mientras M se encaminaba a la biblioteca, las chicas fueron llevadas a la enfermería, y a través de los restos de casas Gladius comenzó a deambular por las calles, hasta que por fin la vio, frente a su tienda o que quedaba de ella, Rarity llevaba una venda en la cabeza con algo de sangre más aun sonreía, con lentitud se acerco a ella pero de repente ella se volteo mirándolo, dio una gran sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia él, Gladius se detuvo esperando con los ojos cerrados el golpe y el abrazo, pero Rarity lo paso de largo, súbitamente sus ojos se abrieron volteando con apresuro contemplando como ella se lanzaba a un hombre de armadura dorada, que estaba junto a una alicornio, Rarity se habia lanzado a él con tal fuerza que simplemente lo derribo llenando su rostro con besos

* * *

-Veo que aun no lo asimilas –dijo Muerte a un lado de Dark que contemplaba como Rainbow su Rainbow dash estaba dándole un beso en los labios a un pony de tierra color rojo –recuerda que ella no es al que conoces, nosotros somos de otra realidad

-lo sé, pero eso no me calma el deseo de ir y destrozarle el hocico –dijo con ira, mas Muerte le coloco su ala en el hombro –dime ¿si estuvieras en la misma situación que harías?

-la verdad te diré –dijo con calma –yo he existido desde el mismo instante de la vida, encaminado a equilibrarla, sin embargo estoy de acuerdo contigo, Fluttershy me dio algo que nadie más me había dado

-¿y ahora?

-cada vez que estoy con ella sueño Que nunca acabe esta noche –dijo con cariño, sin darse cuenta que ella estaba detrás de él con timidez –ella me demostró su bondad, aun viendo lo que soy –Fluttershy solo se quedo petrificada, con lagrimas en los ojos –te juro una cosa, por ella robaría del sol su luz para dársela, domaría a la luna para que se inclinase ante ella, pero ella jamás me pediría cosas así,

-suena como lo que haría-exclamo Dark – por Rainbow yo casi dejo que me matara una hidra –ambos solo se miraron un poco –sabes cuando supe de las pesadilla pensé que eran unos monstruos, pero tú me estás haciendo cambiar de opinión

-las pesadillas las creamos nosotros como una extensión de nuestro poder –dijo Muerte –pero como no teníamos libre albedrio como creíamos, le dimos libertad de crear su propio destino, algunas como Warcry, sufrieron mucho y por su arrepentimiento fue recompensado

-en algo tengo duda, si las pesadillas cuando se juntan con ponys solo pueden estar presentes en la nacimiento, o dejar al pequeño con su padre ¿como Warcry se quedo con Twilight, y no regreso a donde tuviera que regresar?

-eso fue obra de los nórdicos, cuando una pesadilla es derrotada en los sueños estas e aparea con quien lo derroto, pero si es vencida en este mundo, la pesadilla tiene el deber de ponerse al servicio de quien lo venció, permaneciendo en este mundo desterrado del inframundo donde habitaba –Dark se quedo con la mirada intrigada pero el pony continuo –así fue como paso, no todas las pesadillas son malas, solo siguen reglas estúpidas que se autoimpusieron, no dudaría que tu abuela venia de vez en cuando a ver a tu padre, sin que él lo supiera

-tal vez fue ella la que me protegió en ese sueño de roca –dijo Dark recordando, muerte solo asintió –pero ¿por qué ayudo a mi padre la primera vez que apareció infernus?

-como dije antes, ninguna pesadilla tiene permitido convivir con su vástago, al menos que hayan sido desterrado, y lo peor es que cuando una pesadilla hembra da a luz le viene una visión sobre la vida y muerte de su hijo –Dark se sintió mal por ello, sintió algo de lastima por eso -no sabes lo mal que es saber cómo morirá el hijo al que no podrás ver crecer

* * *

-¡aléjate de él, monstruo! –grito una voz infantil, a través del poblado y de los tanque jeeps y camiones estacionados, todos corrieron a donde provenía el grito al llegar vieron a un hombre de armadura dorada tirado en el suelo, Gladius junto a Rarity mirando desafiante a una niña alicornio que yacía entre los dos en pose de defensa, pero claramente temblado de miedo –yo se que eres, no dejare que lastimes a mi hermano

-¡Gladius ¿qué paso... la conoces?–grito Muerte de entre la multitud de ponys, lizerinos, grifos y personas que les hacían un circulo


	20. Brony World War XIX

-vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo Gladius mirando a la pequeña –así que Tempest, la tierna hermanita de ese inútil de Annihilus, apártate –pero la niña no se movió, Harmony no entendía de lo que hablaba sin embargo al ver el rostro de su amada Rarity noto cierto temor –¿Dónde está la patética escusa de monstruo de tu hermano?

-eso no te interesa –dijo a Afterlife tratando de no salir corriendo, a la vez que le venía los recuerdos -¡retírate de este mundo, no dejare que lo destruyas! –Apenas dijo eso Harmony se levanto desen fundo su espada y se coloco junto a Afterlife –hermano por favor vete, este ser no es como ninguno de los has enfrentado

- Afterlife ¿de qué estás hablando? –dijo Harmony sin quitarse de ahí, a la vez que Rarity veía desconcertada a este nuevo pony rojo

- Afterlife ¿Cómo conoces a este pony? –exclamo Rarity colocándose entre los dos, a lo que Gladius solo se relajo, mas la pequeña aun mantenía su pose

-el es lo único que hiso a mi hermano Annihilus temer por su vida

Flashback

-hermano ahora adónde vamos –dijo la pequeña Tempest con tristeza, al ver como un mundo había sido destruido por su hermano y este miraba al cielo buscando un nuevo mundo, de la nada sonrió y los se elevaron por el cielo a las estrellas, sin embargo ambos se perdieron entre una gruesa capas de nubes grises que aparecieron de la nada cubriéndolos –hermano donde estamos –la pequeña se pego a Annihilus, al ver que ya no estaban en ningún mundo conocido

-no lo sé, pero este mundo me conocerá –el lugar donde estaba era oscuro y claro a la vez con infinito cielo rojo y negro con islas flotantes alrededor de las cuales arboles de tronco negro y hojas violetas que parecían seres luchando, envainado espadas, sosteniendo escudos y con fusiles, pero si animales -¡yo soy Annihilus! –Exclamo a la vez que con una esfera de energía destruía una isla –Tempest busca a quienes habiten en este mundo y dales mi mensaje

-si hermano –dijo con tristeza, pro de la nada un resplandor apareció en el cielo golpeando a Tempest con violencia, haciendo que se estrellara contra otra isla debajo de ellos

- Nunca has escuchado que debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas porque se te puede hacer realidad –dijo el alicornio rojo que bajaba despacio frente de Annihilus – ¿que buscas en mi tierra?

- al fin una sabandija se atreve a presentarse enfrente de mí, ya me comenzaba sentir decepcionado –respondió Annihilus, viendo como su hermanita se levantaba de los escombros – ¡Hum! no sé como hiciste para acercarte tanto sin que te percibiera ¡bah! que el que no tiene idea de quien está enfrentando eres tú, tal vez no tenga mucho significado para ti, pero estas enfrente del príncipe de la aniquilación ¡Annihilus!

- Je je je je, pobre idiota no tienes idea con quien estás hablando, si tuvieras siquiera una poca de cordura, estarías temblando de miedo, aniquilación, por favor no conoces el verdadero significado de tal palabra, márchate aficionado o sentirás verdadero miedo en el fondo de tu patética alma

- Bien espero que sea verdad lo que dices, porque vengo a matarte –dijo Annihilus con su confianza –desgraciadamente para ti, no supiste escoger a tu rival

Fin flashback

-si al principio ese torpe creyó que podía derrotarme con ese patético poder que tenia –dijo Gladius a la vez que caminaba lentamente a la alicornio, la cual por instinto retrocedió a la vez que temblaba, Harmony se coloco entre ella y Gladius –Tempest…

-su nombre es Afterlife –exclamo Harmony a un paso de darle una estocada pero de la nada Afterlife lo empujó hacia atrás de ella –hermana ¿Qué haces?

-adelante niña –dijo Gladius –cuéntales lo que paso

Flashback

- Maldito ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – dijo Annihilus Jalando aire con dificultad, mas al reaccionar no ve al Gladius por ningún lado

-aquí estoy –dijo Gladius apareciendo súbitamente, Annihilus es sorprendido no puede reaccionar y Gladius le conecta un derechazo que lo hace volar

-Te lo advertí –Gladius vuela a gran velocidad tras Annihilus lo alcanza y lo rebasa con facilidad. Y se detiene a cierta distancia, tiene tiempo de girar y prepararse, Annihilus no puede hacer más que alzar un poco la mirada mientras volaba sin control, Gladius recibe a Annihilus con una patada de izquierda elevándolo por el aire, repite el movimiento de volar rápidamente adelantándose nuevamente para después darle un remate con un golpe con sus dos pesuñas entrelazadas, Annihilus cambia de dirección en su vuelo y ahora se dirige al piso para que después se estrelle en medio de un estruendo y un brutal impacto

- Maldición ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué ese tipo es tan poderoso? –exclamo Annihilus muy dolido en el piso

-¿No lo entiendes? –Dijo Gladius con una sonrisa –pues te lo explicare, no eres más que un sujeto tonto que confío demasiado en sus insignificantes poderes y ahora está condenado a morir, deberías sentirte honrado por ser el primer muerto del ángel de la venganza

- No creas que estoy derrotado ¡toma esto! – Levanta sus pesuñas súbitamente para arrojar un ataque, un rayo de energía directamente a Gladius

- Solo estás haciendo tonterías –Gladius eleva su poder en un explosión de energía y con su pesuña arroja el ataque de Annihilus a un lado, y a la vez que lanza una rayo de energía que se estrella provocando una explosión a poca distancia haciéndolo volar varios metros y estrellándolo nuevamente en el piso

- Esto no es posible que este maldito tipo…me este humillando –exclamo Con su rostro sangrante y tomando un puñado de tierra con fuerza por la rabia de sentirse tan superado por su rival

- No vale la pena alargar más esto, ahora solo falta que acabe contigo

Fin flashback

-quieres decir que este pony venció a Annihilus –dijo Rarity completamente consternada –el mismo Annihilus que casi nos mata –la pequeña solo asintió con temor sin quitarle la vista a Gladius el cual solo se quedaba frente de Harmony que no mostraba su miedo –

-si tan fuerte eres –dijo Rainbow dash llegando de la nada junto con Burning Spades – ¿por qué no lo destruiste? nos hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas –al instante reacciono, tapándose la boca y mirando a Afterlife –lo siento

-esa pregunta de seguro puede responderte la pequeña –dijo Gladius –acercándose a Rarity, pero Harmony volvió a ponerse frente a él –tienes razón, mi problema es contigo –estaba por abalanzarse sobre él cuando Arch se interpone deteniendo a los dos en seco

-¡ya Gladius! –Grito Arch –sé lo que sientes, pero esta no es la Equestria que nosotros conocemos –Gladius se calmo lentamente mientras Arch se volteaba a donde estaba la pequeña –dinos niña como termino

Flashback

En ese mismo tiempo Gladius estaba a punto de acabar con Annihilus

-Usaré algo nuevo que he estado preparando, vete al infierno con este pensamiento, fue el ángel de la venganza de dios el que te mato –pero antes de que Gladius lanzara su ataque, la pequeña Tempest –pequeña apártate

-¡no! –grito la pony demonio –por favor, es mi única familia, tenle…piedad

-¡Tempest…!–grito Annihilus con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – ¡ese tipo es muy fuerte y veloz…lárgate!

-hare algo por ti niña –dijo Gladius con calma sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, descendió lentamente hasta colocarse junto a Annihilus, uso su magia para levantarlo casi al borde de la asfixia –la muerte es una liberación, frente a esta paradoja –levanto su pesuña y a un lado suyo un portal apareció –dejare que se vayan, pero recuerda esto bien, algún día volveremos a vernos, y cuando ese día llegue suplicaras a las montañas que caigan sobre ti para esconderte de aquel cordero que es más poderoso que yo

-si…lo recordare –dijo Annihilus dificultosamente

-tan solo una cosa…tu hermana ya pidió piedad por ti, ahora tu pide piedad por ti –dijo Gladius con una sonrisa en sus labios, Tempest veía con temor conociendo que su hermano jamás había pronunciado esas palabras –dilo y te dejare ir, no la dices y tu hermosa hermana se quedara aquí para entretenerme –Tempest retrocedió aterrada, de la nada a través del suelo un conjunto de cadenas de fuego salieron atrapando a la pobre, ella dio un grito de susto, Gladius estaba por arrojar a Annihilus por el portal mientras las cadenas alejaban a su hermanita

-piedad… –Gladius escucho decir al pony –tenme…piedad –al instante las cadenas soltarían a Tempest y ella salió corriendo a donde hermano fue dejado por Gladius –hermanita…

-tienen un minuto para irse –dijo Gladius dando media vuelta –niña… lo que te dije no era verdad –Tempest solo lo miro confusa –este lugar es mi prisión, mi condena, y no deseo que nadie más sufra este mundo como yo lo he aceptado, pero cuando salga no esperes piedad mía, se me concedió el poder de quitar del cosmos la paz, y con ustedes no tendré la misericordia que tengo el lujo de darles hoy

Fin flashback

-y eso paso –dijo Afterlife con nostalgia y temor –por eso no dejare que destruyas este mundo –la pequeña estaba por ir y golpearlo cuando un aura roja la cubrió, ella miro a Gladius el cual estaba igual de sorprendido, tobos miraron a un lado donde un alicornio negro se acercaba –suélteme ¿acaso está con él?

-no niña-dijo Dark –pero al menos deberías escuchar su historia posterior –dijo con una sonrisa la vez que Rarity y Harmony se abrazaban, Gladius estaba por volver a atacar al caballero pero su hermano lo detuvo con simplemente cubriéndolo con su ala –te bajare si aceptas escuchar –la niña asintió al ver como Celestia y Cazador se colocaban junto a Dark, este la soltó con calma en el suelo

- El día que te conocí tuve miedo a mirarte –dijo Gladius a Rarity que no dejaba mirarlo –el día que te besé tuve miedo a quererte –las chicas y Harmony no entendían nada –y ahora que te quiero tengo miedo a perderte. .

-señor –dijo Rarity retrocediendo un poco –me alaga que sienta eso por mi perO yo no lo conozco y honestamente me está asustando

-o…ya lo entenderás

* * *

Momentos después todos estaban en la granja de Appejack, más claro en su granero Afterlife, cutie mark crusaders, Harmony, Luna, Onyx Blackstar y Burning Spades no creían nada, después de escuchar las historias, sin embargo Celestia les corroboro todo, al instante Onix cubrió a Luna con su ala derecha mirando fijamente a Arch, este entendió y solo miro cabizbajo a Luna sonriéndole

-princesa Luna –dijo Arch, la verdad yo entiendo que este no es el mundo que conocemos, pero solo le pido que nos permita defenderlo como nuestro –Luna el sonrió asintiendo, mas Onix se le quedo viendo un pequeño momento

-solo le pido que mantenga su distancia con respeto a la princesa –dijo Onix

-comprendo su sentimiento y como dijo mi hermano, yo soy la razón –exclamo Arch sintiendo en el fondo de su alma el deseo de partirle toda su…..entienden no –por ello le pido que tenga consideración, a Luna la amo con mi alma, y sentir que esta con otro me pone muy perturbado

-entiendo sus sentimientos –dijo Luna acercándose a Arch –e igualmente veo que usted lo toma con madures, no como otros –Gladius y Harmony a duras penas si podían mantenerse en esa habitación sin enviarse miradas fulminantes, a la vez que Rarity los veía nerviosa sentada entre ellos

-el ya lo sabe –dijo Arch en tono cómico –pero él es más sentimental que lógico –tal comentario hiso que la Princesa Luna soltara una risita, lo que a Onix no le gusto –solo me gustaría saber cómo esta ella y mi hijo

-espera….dijiste hijo –exclamo Onix alterado a un lado de la princesa que retrocedió sorprendida –tiene un hijo con Luna –Arch asintió, y lo siguiente que paso fue que Onix se le abalanzo con furia sacándolo del granero

-sabe princesa –dijo Rarity –el sueño de toda pony es que dos sementales se peleen por ella –al princesa no sabía que decir solo salió a detener a los dos

-entoces estas en tu paraiso -dijo Luna con sarcasmo, al señalarle como sus dos pretendeintes se acercaba el uno al otro, amenazadoramente

Si al amarte voy a verte

Si al verte voy a perderte

Prefiero amarte sin verte

Que verte para perderte

* * *

-por otro lado Celestia y Dark habían salido a dar un paseo escuchando a lo lejos los ruidos, caminaron por un tiempo hablando sobre sus vidas, Dark le contaba todo lo que paso con ellos cuando se encontraron, ella no creyó que casi lo ejecuta, e igualmente no creyó que Discord fuera de corazón noble, finalmente llegaron a un lugar donde había gran actividad se acercaron viendo a M dando indicaciones a la vez que Discord dentro de un cilindro de vidrio anaranjado era subido un pelican

-disculpe –dijo Dark acercándose a M el cual estaba sosteniendo una pluma, frente a un hombre que le sostenía una tablee -¿pero adonde llevan a Discord?

-aunun lugraron fno sausssarrr adaddnos –dijo con la pluma aun en su boca, dejando a Dark con la cara WTF, al momento M escupió la pluma –dije que enviare a este, a un lugar donde no nos causara problemas

-pero no puede –dijo Dark al ver el estado de Discord – ¿Qué le hicieron?

-nosotros nada –según lo que nos contó cierta cebra, fue arrojado por uno delos bombarderos que ataco ponyville –M levanto al pesuña y la plataforma que tenía a Discord fue elevaba subiéndola al pelican

-usted no puede hacer eso –exclamo Dark, M hiso señas de que pararan a la vez que se volteaba hacia la princesa Celestia

-si la princesa lo pide lo hare, pero será bajo sus responsabilidad –dijo M, al vez que Discord veía todo a través del vidrio, sin embargo Celestia no dijo nada, M volvió a mirar el pelican

-espere –dijo Celestia –permitiré que salga libre, pero Dark, el será tu responsabilidad –al decirlo Dark vio como volvía a bajar la celda, se acerco ala vidrio sin dejar de mirar a Discord

-Discord –exclamo Dark con voz fuerte –has cometido varios crímenes en Equestria, sin embargo yo se que tu tiene buen corazón, por ello te pido que nos ayude contra este enemigo que solo desea la destrucción –la puerta se abrió lentamente y Discord comenzó a bajar con cuidado, cuando al fin toco tierra el solo miro la alicornio negro, para luego cambiar su semblante al ver a M

-ese alicornio se parece mucho al otro que me ha robado mis poderes –apenas dijo eso Celestia y M se precipitaron sobre el

* * *

En otro lado Sunlight y Helios solo hablaban sobre la estrategia a seguir cuando un pony llego con ellos

-disculpe, cual de ustedes responde al nombre de Helios –dijo el pony mirando al alicornio, Helios levanto la pesuña afirmando su identidad –vine a avisarle que su amiga Rini está en recuperación después de un disparo de bala pero solici... – no pudo terminar ya que salió a todo galope rumbo al hospital, en cuanto llego a la entrada del hospital vio varias tiendas de con camillas y otras que servían como quirófanos, camino tratando de calmarse cuando de entre el grupo distinguió a su amada riendo un poco con otro pony que tenía la cabeza vendada

-¡Rini! –grito entrando con desesperación, casi tirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso –Rini perdóname –exclamo al fin junto a ella –yo le jure a tu padre cuidarte y mira, no pude cumplirlo, perdóname debí estar contigo

-mi amor no te preocupes –dijo con calma pero dando una lagrima sus ojos –yo sé porque lo hiciste, y si para cuidarme dejaste que este mundo fuera destruido, con que ojos podrías mirarme, yo soy la que debo pedirte perdón

-Rini te amo con toda mi alma –dijo Helios acercándose a su rostro

-y yo a ti mi caballero de brillante armadura –dándole un profundo beso, los dos se separaron algo agitados escuchando los cuchi chines de la pony que estaba junto a ellos –Helios quiero presentarte a Lyra

-es un placer conocerla

-pero si eres tu –dijo ella en un susurro, de pronto se precipito sobre él con ternura gritando -¡si, eres tú, eres tú, gracias, gracias!

-¿nos conocemos? –dijo completamente nervioso y sorprendido por el abrazo sintiendo al mirada de celos de su novia

-no, pero tu salvaste a mi mejor amiga –dijo ella con amor, a la vez que el señalaba a una pony tierra que dormía en la camilla de enfrente –tú la ayudaste a llegar adonde estaban esas aves de metal, de no se por ti, tal vez nunca la hubiera visto de nuevo –dijo ella separándose del abrazo y viendo como Rini se levantaba un como de la cama dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, mas él se aproximo la recogió del lecho con ternura entre sus cascos y la beso en los labios –veo que por ahora yo solo soy un sobrante, Rini nos veremos después –dijo la pony –se le acerco un poco al oído susurrándole –me cuentas todo –Rini se sonrojo por el comentario, así ella se retiro

* * *

**Este ficf me costó algo de tiempo y esfuerzo, les informo que el próximo lo subiré a más tardar el miércoles, solo diré que tendrá la actuación de Poem Light, ya que solo yo falto en usarla, pero será algo trágico**

**Y no olviden que hoy a las dos es la inauguración de los juegos, solo veo la inauguración lo demás me la paso viendo películas **


	21. Brony World War XX

**Brony world war XX con la actucion especial de Poem light**

* * *

-nervioso mi amor –dijo Luna sentándose junto a Onix, el cual solo miraba la luna contemplando en el horizonte la bella ciudad de Canterlot, ahora en manos del enemigo –si lo sé, esto es algo en lo que ni en mis peores sueños hubiera pensado

-Luna no es eso lo que me tiene así –dijo Onix aun contemplando el horizonte –mírame, soy un guardia de elite y no pude hacer nada,

-tú me salvaste cuando Nightmare moon regreso, y por ello te estaré agradecida, agradecida por ser mi amigo y ahora mi novio, lo que ese pony nos dijo no debe de ponerte así

-y lo que dijo es cierto, el sería mejor guardia de elite que yo –le pony suspiro pesadamente a la vez que la miraba con amor, ella le sujeto su pesuña con amor, Onix la abrazo con ternura, los dos se dieron un beso in darse cuenta que Arch estaba frente a los dos –joven Arch –dijo ella con vergüenza, mas Arch no dijo nada, sin embargo una lagrima y un grito desgarrador podían sentirse suprimidos, Luna lo noto

-solo venía a decirles que ese tal M nos esta buscando –los tres salieron caminado a donde estaba ya el resto junto a una tienda en la cual M salía llevando un extraño atuendo, un traje similar al del resto de los marines pero hacho para los ponys,

-bien señores –dijo M indiferente –este es el plan, ya atacamos con artillería y un bombardeo sobre la ciudad para debilitar lo ms posible sus defensas, ahora entraremos con todo lo que tengamos, reuní a todos los efectivos disponibles, deséenos suerte -volvió a entrar en la tienda seguido de la mane six, los alicornios y el resto de los ponys

-es todo –dijo Twilight –entonces irán a Canterlot –M asintió, más sin esperar nada en la mesa conjunta Onix miro todo que estaba sobre la mesa, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta tomo un cargador y lo comenzó a llenar de balas

-que piensas que haces –dijo Arch llegando junto a él, Onix estaba por hablar cuando recibió de este un par de granadas –te serán útiles en zonas cerradas –cuando Onizx se dio cuenta ya tenía a Sunlight, Burning, los otros tres hermanos, Shining, Harmony, Dark, Cazador, Discord y Helios, tomando cosas de la mesa entre armas, municiones, y granadas, colocándose bolsas para llevar todas esas cosas

-aquí hay granadas de humo –dijo Arch – ¿alguien necesita de fragmentación?

-yo sí, Umbral toma –dijo Gladius dándole un paquete de c4 –lo vas a necesitar –tomo una bombas de humo

-necesito dos cargadores –dijo Sunlight –me llevo la guía laser

-sí señor, toma –exclamo Cazador ¿alguien ve la de francotirador?

-están por aquí –dijo Muerte –Helios llévate una laptop,

-¿alguien me puede decir cómo funcionan estas cosas? –Exclamo Discord tomando un SPAS – 12 –ya veo –al ver como Umbral la cargaba y apuntaba

-que están asiendo –dijo M al frete de la mesa con las chicas mirándolos

-M ya tuvimos suficiente, ya comimos, y tenemos trabajo que hacer –ellos miraron a las chicas las cuales aun se veían asustadas –volveremos –Celestia se acerco A Cazador y a Dark, los abrazo con fuerza y los beso en las mejillas, las chicas la siguieron, Rainbow volvió a besa a Burning, Luna abrazo a Onix deseándoles suerte, y así continuaron, fueron saliendo uno por uno

-vámonos entonces –dijo M, pero antes de irse se acerco a Twilight, sin previo aviso la beso frente a todos ella solo se quedo estática, en cuanto se separaron –espérame por favor –mas ella solo pudo decir una silaba, cuando ellos salían de la tienda con rumbo a un helicóptero

* * *

Era un hermoso amanecer casi poético, pero la cuidad que se veía con en frente no era una de cuento de hadas, ya no, podían verse columnas de humo surgir de la cuidad a la vez que un pequeño helicóptero volaba hacia ese sitio

-aquí muppet 2 de la III, hay alguien conmigo

-hola muppet, tango 2 de la V a tu izquierda

-me alegra oír una vos familiar

-aquí ojo del cielo, uniéndome a la lucha

-aquí JJ 1, 2…

-foxtrot 1, 2…a vuestra seis

-aquí Twilight 2, 2 noviembre, vamos a recuperar Equestria

* * *

El sol daba un amanecer hermoso, como si conociera lo esplendido del día que era, una sección de infantería iba a paso lento, por una estrecha senda solitaria, hacia el enemigo, explorando el campo atentamente. Mandaban la sección un oficial y un sargento, y todos miraban a lo lejos delante de sí, con los ojos fijos, silenciosos, preparándose para ver blanquear a cada momento, entre los árboles, las divisiones de las avanzadas enemigas, Llegaron así a cierta casita rústica, rodeada de fresnos, delante de la cual sólo había una pony unicornio, que descortezaba una gruesa rama con un cuchillo para proporcionarse un bastón, Apenas divisó la caballería, la pony tiró el bastón

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó el oficial parando el cowboy – ¿Por qué no has huido con tu familia?

-Yo no tengo familia -respondió la pony –Soy Poem Light, Me he quedado aquí para ver la guerra.

-¿Has visto pasar a los aponys?

-No, desde hace tres días.

El oficial se quedó un poco pensativo, después se bajo del jeep, y dejando a los soldados allí vueltos hacia el enemigo, entró en la casa y subió hasta el tejado, no se veía más que un pedazo de campo –Es menester subir sobre los árboles –pensó el oficial y bajó. Precisamente delante de la casa se alzaba un fresno altísimo y flexible, cuya cumbre casi se mecía en las nubes. El oficial estuvo por momento indeciso, mirando primero el árbol y luego a los soldados; de pronto preguntó a Poem Light

-¿Tienes buena vista?

-¿Yo? –Respondió Poem Light –Yo veo un gorrioncillo aunque esté a dos leguas.

-¿Sabrías tú subir a la cima de aquel árbol?

-¿A la cima de aquel árbol, yo? En medio minuto me subo.

-¿Y sabrás decirme lo que veas desde allí arriba, si son soldados enemigos, nubes de polvo, fusiles que relucen, tanques...?

-Seguro que sabré.

-¿Qué quieres por prestarme este servicio?

-¿Qué quiero? –Dijo ella sonriendo –Nada. ¡Vaya una cosa! Y después... si fuera por esos, entonces por ningún precio ¡pero por los nuestros!... Si yo soy súbdita de la princesa Celestia.

-Bien; súbete, pues –se abrazó al tronco del fresno –Pero, mira... -exclamó el oficial, intentando detenerla como sobrecogido por un repentino temor, la pony se volvió a mirarlo con sus hermosos ojos azules, en actitud interrogante –Nada –dijo el oficial –sube –Poem Light se encaramó como un gato – ¡Miren adelante! –gritó el oficial a los soldados, en pocos momentos ella estuvo en la copa del árbol, abrazado al tronco, con las piernas entre las hojas pero con el pecho descubierto, y su cabeza, que resplandecía con el sol, El oficial apenas lo veía, tan pequeña resultaba allí arriba –Mira hacia el frente, y muy lejos –gritó el oficial –ella, para ver mejor, sacó la pesuña derecha, que apoyaba en el árbol, y se la puso sobre los ojos a manera de pantalla –¿Qué ves? –preguntó el oficial, inclinó la cara hacia él, y, haciendo portavoz con su pesuña, respondió

-Dos ponis sin cutie mark de pie en lo blanco del camino.

-¿A qué distancia de aquí?

-Media legua.

-¿Se mueven?

-Están parados.

-¿Qué otra cosa ves? –Preguntó el oficial después de un instante de silencio –Mira a la derecha.

-Cerca del cementerio, entre los árboles, hay algo que brilla parecen tubos –dijo Poem Light

-¿Ves más?

-No, estarán escondidos entre los sembrados –En aquel momento, un silbido de bala agudísimo se sintió por el aire y fue a perderse lejos, detrás de la casa

-¡Bájate, pequeño pony! –gritó el oficial – ¡Te han visto. No quiero saber más. Vente abajo!

-Yo no tengo miedo -respondió ella desafiante

-¡Baja!... –repitió el oficial – ¿Qué más vez a la izquierda?

-¿A la izquierda? –volvió la cabeza a la izquierda. En aquel momento otro silbido más agudo y más bajo hendió los aires. Poem Light se ocultó todo lo que pudo.

-¡Vamos! –Exclamó – ¡la han tomado contigo! –La bala le había pasado muy cerca – ¡Abajo! –gritó el oficial con energía, furioso.

-En seguida bajo –respondió el chico – pero el árbol me resguarda, no tenga usted cuidado. ¿A la izquierda quiere usted saber?

-A la izquierda –dijo el oficial –pero baja.

-A la izquierda -gritó ella, dirigiendo el cuerpo hacia aquella parte –donde hay una torre, me parece ver... –Un tercer silbido pasó por lo alto, y en seguida se vio a la pobre pony venir abajo, deteniéndose en un punto en el tronco y en las ramas, y precipitándose después de cabeza con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Maldición! –gritó el oficial, acudiendo, Poem Light cayó a tierra de espaldas, y quedó tendida con los brazos abiertos, boca arriba: un arroyo de sangre le salió del pecho, a la izquierda El sargento y dos soldados se apearon de su vehículo, el oficial se agachó, la bala le había entrado en el pulmón izquierdo.

-¡Está muerta! -exclamó el oficial

-¡No, vive! -replicó el sargento -¡medico!

-¡Ah, pobre niña, valiente! –Gritó el oficial – ¡Ánimo, ánimo!

Pero mientras decía "ánimo" y le oprimía el pañuelo sobre la herida, ella movió los ojos e inclinó la cabeza: había muerto. El oficial palideció y lo miró fija un minuto, después le arregló la cabeza sobre la hierba, se levantó y estuvo otro instante mirándola. También el sargento y los dos soldados, inmóviles, la miraban; los demás estaban vueltos hacia la ciudad

-¡Pobre! –Repitió tristemente el oficial – ¡Pobre y valiente!

Luego se acercó a la casa, y salió con un mantel blanco y la extendió como paño fúnebre sobre la pobre pony muerta, dejándole la cara descubierta. El sargento colocó a su lado el bastón y el cuchillo, Permanecieron aún un rato silenciosos; después, el oficial se volvió hacia el sargento y le dijo

-Mandaremos que la recoja la ambulancia ha muerto como soldado, y como soldado debemos enterrarla –Dicho esto, dio al muerto un beso en la frente y gritó – ¡Avancen! –Todos reuniéndose en la sección, y volvió a emprender su marcha

* * *

-bien señores las defensas enemigas de la primera trinchera cayeron pero por desgracia la segunda siguen en pie –dijo M la resto de los presentes –los aviones nos proveerán apoyo aéreo pero solo durara unos 5 o 15min, para entonces ya debemos estar abajo, para neutralizar las metrallas –de la nada un helicóptero que estaba junto a ellos cayo envuelto en llamas –parece que ya nos vieron, sosténganse

- aquí muppet 2 me dieron, repito, me dieron, meyday meyday

-aquí delta alfa 2, 4, estamos entrando en la zona, resistan

-enterado, Twilight 2, 2, noviembre entrando –una sacudida se dio por el helicóptero asustando a algunos –tenemos turbulencia, estamos aterrizando –un violento golpe se sintió anunciando que estaba en tierra, al momento todos bajaron los primeros en bajar cubrieron la resto de fuego de fusil -¡atención, manténganse a cubierto y avancen! –Gladius hiso una señal al piloto el cual ascendió saliendo de la área, a la vez otros dejaban más efectivos

-¡tenemos que limpiar el camino! –Grito Arch ya en la planicie y disparando a las primeras torres – ¡que alguien lance una granada! – una fuere explosión llego los tanques M1 Abrams, unió del os disparos destruyo la torre – ¡avancen! –las cargas de obuses caían tan cerca de ellos que el humo y polvo los segaba por segundos, a la vez el fuego de metralla dejaba una lluvia de sangré por corredor, para su fortuna una saliente los protegía lo suficiente para que tirados pudieran cubrirse

-¡atención, aquí foxtro 1, 2, tomamos la entrada, solicitamos refuerzos!

-enterado foxtrot, aquí twilight 2, 2, respondemos, llegaremos en 5, resistan –dijo M a través del comunicador, miro la entrada y le tramo que estaba protegido por fuego de abuse –será un día largo ¡señores a la entrada! –salió dela saliente que lo protegía mientras caían las bombas

* * *

**disfrutaron la actuacion de poem light, la verdad pensaba poner a Lyra o a Bombom peor al final me surgio la idea de la ****pobre pony,k tal vez por que era el unico que aun no la isaba, el relato en parte lo tome un cuento del libro "corazon, diario de un niño" si no lo han leido, que esperan**

* * *

**Ayer fuimos amigos, ahora enfrentados, todo lo conseguido, hoy lo apostamos  
**


	22. Brony world War XXI

**Brony world war XXI:**

**LA MUERTE DE UN SUEÑO, Warcry**

* * *

Cruzamos los caminos

En un momento anciano

Herederos de un reino apenas conquistado

Ayer fuimos amigos

Ahora enfrentados

Todo lo conseguido

Hoy lo apostamos

Dos soles en el cielo

Dos formas de vivir

Ambos compartiremos la tierra a morir

Luchamos por un sueño

Por el hoy nos matamos

Hicimos enemigos a los que ayer amamos

Rompimos las cadenas

De nuestros viejos amos

Cadenas con las que ahora esclavizamos

Dos soles en el cielo

Dos formas vivir

Ambos compartiremos la tierra a morir

Da igual

El que gane o el que pierda

Serás tu seré yo

En esta cruenta batalla

Nuestro sueño morirá

Da igual

El que gane o el que pierda

Serás tu seré yo

En esta cruenta batalla

Nuestro sueño morirá

Poco importa la razón

Donde manda el corazón

No puedo

Retroceder y olvidar

Y si llega mi final

Justo destino será

Mi honor se encuentra en juego

Sin el nada valdré, nada valdré

Da igual

El que gane o el que pierda

Serás tu seré yo

En esta cruenta batalla

Nuestro sueño morirá

Da igual

El que gane o el que pierda

Serás tu seré yo

En esta cruenta batalla

Nuestro sueño morirá

* * *

**Aprovecho para informar que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré mañana, pero por desgracia como esta semana comienzan para mí los exámenes, me ausentare un tiempo, de antemano les agradezco que lean mi ficf, **

**gracias**


	23. Brony World War XXII

Brony world war XXII

buen amigos como lo prometi, aqui esta en capitulo. no esperen otro en poco tiempo, otra vez gracias por leer mi ficf, y por favor dejenme sus reviews, que con ellos sudsiste esta historia

* * *

**Antorchas de fuego en la noche arderán**

**Hoy tiembla la tierra por tu libertad**

**El humo en el cielo**

**Tu sangre en la arena**

**Y el miedo en tu hogar**

**Tu alma no puede dejar de gritar**

**Tus venas palpitan tu alma ha de hablar**

**Arriba en el templo**

**Oír entre las piedras**

**La sangre caerá**

**Ahora debes luchar**

**Aunque tu vida puedas agotar**

**Por tu tierra resistirás**

**Proteges tu pueblo del conquistador**

**Que un día creíste que era tu dios**

**Mortal enemigo**

**Que ahoga a tu pueblo**

**Con su terror**

**El grito del alma ha dejado de hablar**

**Las lágrimas riegan la tierra al llorar**

**La sangre ahora es llanto**

**Que cubre el relato**

**De la verdad**

**Ahora debes luchar**

**Aunque tu vida puedas agotar**

**Por tu tierra resistirás**

**Aunque mueras por luchar**

**En el campo de batalla**

**Tu alma siempre vivirá**

**Por buscar la libertad**

**Aunque mueras por luchar**

**En el campo de batalla**

**Tu alma siempre vivirá**

**Por buscar la libertad**

* * *

Al pie de una azotea, Celestia miraba su ciudad, nerviosa y temerosa, a un lado suyo estaban las demás chicas, las cuales solo miraban igual cabizbajas, sin embargo también veían como los helicópteros regresaban algunos con clara muestra de que se incendiaban,

-oh Harmony, por favor regresa mi amor –dijo Rarity como si declarara un poema, a la vez que Fluttershy la abrazaba con su ala para consolarla, sin embargo no era la única, todas tenían ese sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza,

Rainbow pensaba en Burning, en todas las veces en que ella, sonreía cuando lo veía cuando hablaba con él, entendió esa sensación la tenerlo cerca, por vez primera, en su vida lloro, temiendo no volverlo a ver, levanto la mirada dispuesta a salir volando a Canterlot, pero la princesa adivinando su intención coloco su ala sobre ella dejando a llorar en su pecho

-¿porque tuvo que irse? –dijo Rainbow con enojo y soltando su llanto – ¿Por qué princesa, porque? –Rainbow levanto la vista contemplando los tiernos ojos de la princesa los cuales también lloraban

-se lo qué sientes mi pequeño pony –dijo ella con tristeza –pero el…..ellos lo hacen por nosotras, por favor no llores –la princesa coloco su cabeza ene l hombro de Rainbow y ambas lloraron, Twilight no sabía que decir, a la vez que Applejack se aproximaba a Luna

-princesa… – dijo Applejack al verla tan concentrada –princesa…yo no sé qué decir…no sé cómo explicar algo así

-Pony –dijo Luna sin dejar de mirar la luna –como te sientes sabiendo que dos seres que te aman y harían lo que fuera por ti, están ahora arriesgando sus vidas? –Dijo con dolor, a la vez que por su mejilla una delgada lágrima se desplazaba –yo sé lo que se siente, me siento tan impotente

-princesa ellos… estarán bien…si, estarán bien –dijo Applejack –pero aun en sus palabras no se oía segura incluso llego a dudar, solo se quedo callada, a la vez Pinkie solo veía todo desde lejos con su pelo lacio

* * *

-avancen tropas –dijo M al entrar en la puerta principal de la ciudad, a la distancia contemplo a lagunas tropas aponys que venían a córtales el paso – ¡a cubierto!–ambos bandos dispararon, cubiertos por los escombros de la ciudad, Arch subió por una escalera descubierta hasta en segundo piso de una casa, ahí apunto por la ventana con un TYPE95 con mira holográfica,

-¡M estoy en posición! –Dijo a través de su comunicador – ¡tengo a seis en mi zona!

-¡acábalos¡ –Exclamo M, mientras una granada explotaba cerca de él –¡solo mátalos! –al instante el sonido se dio por el lugar al vez que algunos aponys caían muertos, los otros se cubrieron, sin embargo tres salieron a aquella casa, Cazador disparo con su MSR, pero solo le dio a uno

-Arch, tienes a dos entrando por la puerta –don detonaciones se escucharon a través de esa ventana, seguido de una ráfaga – ¡Arch…Arch, ¿me recibes?... ¿me recibes?...¿Arch?¡–cazador estaba por tirar el comunicador maldiciendo

-sabes, no deberías gritar así –dijo, a la vez que volvía a disparar por la ventana, en medio de los aponys una semioruga con metralleta salió – ¡maldita sea! –grito cuando al metralla disparo justo a su posición, veloz como el rayo se tiro a la escalera cayendo con fuerza pero evadiendo las balas,

-¡Arch, tenemos que irnos! –le grito una voz familiar al aturdido pony, cuando recupero el sentido vio que era Onix el que lo jalaba lejos de la casa, segundos antes de que esta explotara por efecto de una carga explosiva,

- seguro que sabes cómo usar esa espada –exclamo Gladius tomando posición a la vez que Harmony lo cubría por detrás, de la nada viendo el semioruga, sin dudar Harmony lanzo un rayo a través de su espada hacia el vehículo, el cual exploto apenas al ser tocado, miro a Gladius sonriendo –exhibicionista –de la nada una granada cayo junto a ellos y sin titubear Gladius empujo al hombre hacia un hueco de entre las paredes, la granada exploto con fuerza aturdiéndolos apenas Gladius recupero el sentí do un disparo le dio en el hombro, dos apony entraron con MP412 pasando de largo el lugar donde estaba Harmony, este salió por detrás de ellos atravesando al primero con la espada y tirando al otro, mas el segundo reacciono apuntado le con su armas Harmony solo alcanzo a vislumbrar el arma cuando una detonación se dio, cerró los ojos mas luego los abrió, Gladius había tomado la otra pistola y le disparo al apony dándole en la cabeza –gracias

-hay que salir de aquí –dijo Harmony ayudándolo a levantarse –tienen que verte el hombro –ambos salieron de las ruinas viendo como el resto del grupo avanzaba hacia ellos apoyados por dos tanque M1 Abrams que avanzaban velozmente por la calle principal –gracias por salvarme de la extraña piedra

-te lo diré fácil –exclamo Gladius lentamente –tu no me agradas, pero no sería capaz de mirar a Rarity llorar por mi causa, así qué tendré que cubrirte la retaguardia –Harmony lo recostó en una grupo de rocas a la vez que un medico llegaba a atenderlo –estoy bien, solo es un rasguño uuuaaggghhh –dijo al sentir como movían su hombro, miro para todos lados -¿Arch y ese pony…Onix, donde están?

* * *

-¿situación? Dijo un apony en el interior del palacio de la princesa, un soldado se le acerco dándole un papel – ¡esto no es posible!

-¿que no es posible? –Dijo G entrando a la habitación, a la vez que por la ventana los destellos de la bombas se veían –responde soldado –el teniente solo respiro resignado

-señor, hace unas horas los bronys comenzaron un contraataque, me temo que el 60% de la ciudad están en sus manos, hemos resistido todo lo posible para mantenerlos alejados del palacio, pero por desgracia no contamos con suficientes efectivos –rápidamente G se acerco a una mesa donde había un mapa de la ciudad, el apony se acerco por detrás –señor mis sugerencia es evacuarlo lo antes posible

-que hay de nuestra fuerza acorazada en la zona este,

-el bombardeo aéreo afecto a muchas de las unidades acorazadas, el resto están estancadas en combates con tanque M1 Abrams y M48 Patton, me temo que de los 64 panzers, tenemos menos de 16 en servicio ahora,

-¿y los p-51?

-están sobrepasados, no pudieron pasar la barrera de cazas enemigos, no pudimos enviar un bombardeo sobre ponyville, los restantes está apoyando a nuestras fuerzas en tierra, pero resultan insuficientes

-¿los pelotones de reservistas? Envíalos a la muralla central del palacio

-no puedo hacerlo señor,

-¿y que se suponen que están haciendo, en vez de proteger el perímetro de palacio?

-los enviamos a cubrir las vías de suministros –dijo el apony –señor, di ordenes de asegurar la salida de efectivos, de abandonar la ciudad, he pedido un Blackhawk para evacuarlo –G alzo la cabeza mirando al apony el cual solo retrocedió un poco, sin embargo G solo espiro profundo

-¿en cuánto tiempo llega?

-en aproximadamente 15 min

-envía un mensaje encriptado, que… –lo siguiente que dijo solo fue escuchado por él, y el soldado –hazlo ahora,

-si señor

* * *

Las chicas solo miraban, hacia mucho que habían llorado, solo bajaron y caminaron por el poblado, donde algunos habitantes habían ya regresado, y se les veía reconstruyendo sus casas, los señores cake habían ya abierto su tienda, dando la bienvenida a todos, aunque a un costado de su tienda había aun una batería antiaérea, lista a abrir fuego en cualquier momento

-princesa –dijo la señora cake al ver a las portadoras de la armonía, y las princesas llegar, mientras el señor cake les llevaba unas galletas a los artilleros –por favor pasen –dijo haciendo que pasaran –lamento no tener mucho por ahora, pero aun nos quedan un poco de chocolate, y pronto ya estaremos listo a recibir a otros ponys

-me alegra escuchar eso –dijo la princesa –espero que pronto volvamos a la normalidad –dijo mirando por la ventana a muchos ponys algunos con carretas llenas de tablones y cuerdas, y otros llevando pesados pilotes –por lo pronto tenemos que demostrar que podemos levantarnos –respiro profundo viendo la taza de chocolate que le dejo la señora cake

-princesa ¿Qué piensa que pasara cuando esto termine? –dijo Applejack, observando el obús -¿cree que piensen quedarse?

-yo solo espero que uno si decida quedarse –dijo Celestia con una sonrisa, de pronto Applebloom entro apresuradamente gritando –pequeña calma tu ímpetu –con tono calmado, la pequeña solo se calmo un poco –bien ahora dinos que acontece

-princesa, Shining Armor está por subirse en una de esas cosas –dijo la niña –la princesa Candace me envió para que la ayude a detenerlo

-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron todas a la vez, solo para salir corriendo, apenas llegaron para ver como Candace lo tenía sujeto con todas sus fuerzas de la pata izquierda, mientras al derecha estaba ya sobre la plataforma del pelican, Shining Armor llevaba su armadura pero en su lomo llevaba una espada y una escopeta MODELO 1887

- Shining, por favor no vallas –dijo Candace con lagrimas en los ojos –por favor no me dejes –los que ya estaban arriba solo miraban a otro lado con tristeza sabiendo el amor de aquellos –no por favor

-hermano ¿Qué haces? –Dijo Twilight – ¿no pensaras ir?

-por favor no me detengan –dijo Shining Armor, a la vez que con suma delicadeza quitaba las pesuñas de su amada de su pie –no puedo quedarme aquí tranquilo mientras Sunlight y esos ponys luchan por salvar Equestria

-hermano, no vayas –dijo Twilight colocándose junto a su cuñada –escúchame por favor, es muy arriesgado, por favor no quiero quedarme sola, no quiero decirles a nuestros padre que los dos murieron ahí –al instante ella se dirigió a la princesa –princesa, no deje que vaya –la princesa se encamino hacia el

- Shining Armor ¿estas completamente seguro que quieres eso? ¿Has pensado que dejas a tu esposa con un hijo que aun no te conoce? –pro un momento el vacilo pero de pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente

Flashback –hace hora y media

-¿adónde van? –dijo Shining Armor al ver como un hombre alistada y afilaba un cuchillo de combate, el hombre dejo de afilar para mirarlo a los ojos

-nos preparamos para la segunda oleada, y por lo que escuche será la más dura –dijo el hombre, as Shining se le quedo viendo completamente intrigado -¿Qué pasa muchacho?

-no los entiendo –dijo Shining –este es muestro mundo, es nuestra responsabilidad protegerlo, y sin embargo son ustedes los que se arriesgan por salvarlo, no lo entiendo, ¿acaso son obligados a hacerlo? ¿O lo hacen porque les divierte matar?

-muchacho, sabes tan poco –dijo el hombre a la vez que guardaba su arma –nosotros no teníamos por que venir, pero estamos aquí porque decidimos estar aquí, aun sabiendo que podríamos no volver a casa, muy pocos de nosotros en verdad no desea matar pero en la batalla son ellos o nosotros

-eso no me explica mucho ¿si pudieron no venir, por que vinieron?

-hace poco muestro mundo estuvo en una guerra similar, un hombre quiso ser superior a los otros por considerarlos débiles e inferiores, destruyo muchas vidas, separo vidas, a punto estaba de destruir toda esperanza, el país de donde vengo, se aisló de todo el conflicto, pero en el fondo solo esperaba una excusa para pelear

-si pudo separarse de todo eso, ¿que lo hiso entrar en la batalla?

-fuimos engañados, nos atacaron a traición, al principio fue por venganza, pero después de ver lo que verdad hacia y causaba, nos arrepentimos

-¿de ir a pelear?

-no, de no entrar antes, ahora peleábamos por la libertad, el más grande don de todo ser vivo, la simple palabra trae el espíritu de defenderla, yo aun no nacía cuando mi abuelo fue a la lucha –el pony se sentó atento a su historia, cuando se dio cuenta no era el único junto a él, un pequeño grupo de ponys se había formado, la mayoría potrillos –por desgracia jamás lo conoció mi padre, murió el seis de diciembre de 1944, yo por mucho tiempo lo odio por haber dejado a mi abuela pero cuando cumplió 12 años fueron a su tumba, ahí estaba un anciano, él le conto que mi abuelo había muerto al tirarse sobre una granada, salvándolo, cuando supimos lo que podría pasar, yo no lo dude dos veces, chico recuerda una cosa, mi abuelo soñaba con verlo, pero mas con saber que le dejada un mundo mejor,

-¡todo el mundo a las nave ahora! –grito un hombre con un altavoz, al instante le hombre se levanto tomando un rifle PHASR, y camino hacia los pelicans

Fin flashback

-Candace, lo hago por mi hijo –expresó con una lagrima en su ojo –lo hago para que crezca en un mundo de paz, y para que no conozca esto más que por los libros,

-por Celestia, mi amor, tú no tienes por qué ir, quédate y cuida a tu hijo, quédate con nosotros

-hermano, no vayas ¿qué esperas que le diga a mi sobrino si no regresas?

-dile que su padre murió por la libertad, por salvar a Equestria y por que el jamás viva esto, que bendiga su orfandad por que su padre fue al pelear por él, teniendo la opción de huir –al instante subió al pelican dejando que la puerta se cerrara, velozmente la nave subió al reunirse con las demás, dejando a la pobre pony ahí sentada con lagrimas, casi sin dudarlo salió corriendo a donde había una mesa con armas, municiones y equipo, tomo unas mochila, la lleno de todo lo que podía, sostenido con su pata un G18, que ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionaba,

-Princesa ¿Qué piensa que hace? –dijo Twilight sosteniéndola con fuerza para que nos siguiera tomando cosas –por favor, yo también tengo deseo de ir y ayudarlo pero solo seriamos un estorbo, por favor princesa

-¡Twilight, suéltame! –Dijo ella agitando su pata con fuerza con la intención de que la soltara –¡dejame ir!

-Candace detente –dijo Celestia con autoridad, al momento Candace y Twilight dejaron de forcejear –sé lo que sientes, yo también quiero estar ahí, proteger Equestria es mi responsabilidad, pero ni yo estoy preparada para algo como esto –al decir esto le dio un abrazo, mas Candace la empujo con fuerza, camino unos pasos lista a volar, pero de la nada cayo desmayada, al instante todas corrieron a ella pidiendo ayuda,

* * *

-señor G, el helicóptero ha llegado –dijo el soldado entrando a la sala del trono, donde un alicornio estaba mirando por la ventana –señor, tenemos que irnos –el alicornio se volteo

-¿el mensaje llego?–el apony afirmo –entonces vámonos aun nos queda mucho por hacer –al decirlo tomo un MP9, lo cargo y salió, caminaron por un momento, al menos hasta que escucharon la lucha de los bronys y ponys, a unos metros de la entrada – ¿Dónde aterrizara?

-en el jardín trasero, no tenemos mucho tiempo

-no puedo creer que yo sea el que deba huir – apenas llegaron vieron un Blackhawk descender el medio del patio, los dos corrieron con gran velocidad, cuando unos disparos se escucharon tan cerca que los presentes se cubrieron, al otro lado de la muralla apareció M con los demás ponys detrás, por un instante todo el tiempo se detuvo, aprovecho esto para decir – ¡hermano, me alegra verte, aunque la situación no es la idónea!

-G, hermano, esto ha terminado, ríndete y seguro la princesa Celestia será benevolente contigo –dijo apuntándole con su Winchester –no me hagas repetírtelo –pero un disparo casi le da, en la cima de una torre una metralleta comenzó a disparar con locura –¡G, reflexiona, no lave nada está esta guerra estúpida, ya no podemos regresar a casa, ahora somos de este mundo!

-lo siento hermano, pero me tengo que ir, llama a mi secretaria por una cita para seguir hablando –dijo G subiendo al helicóptero – ¡y hablando de ello, ya lo sé y pienso dejar una profunda herida en esta tierra, para que jamás olviden que son solo unos pobre animales! –El Blackhawk despego con fuerza cubierto por dos AH -64A apache – ¡nos veremos! –en el aire ya estaba alejándose de la batalla,

-estamos saliendo –dijo el piloto, un apony unicornio –nos encaminamos al… –de pronto una fuerte sacudida se sintió –me dieron, me dieron –el helicóptero había recibido un baño severo en la hélice de estabilización –perdí el control, todos sosténganse… –no pudo terminar la oración ya que el Blackhawk se estrellaba al borde del jardín

-atención, cubra el perímetro –G escucho aturdido, decir a uno de los soldados – ¡cubran el flanco izquierdo! –G salió lentamente de los restos de la nave – ¡cúbranse! –uno del os apache había caído con fuerza explotando, el alicornio solo podía distinguir siluetas, escuchar los disparos repetitivos, más un resplandor azulado se vio segándolo todavía más, seguido del silencio de la metralla

-¿Quién demonios eres?–el exclamo a la alicornio que tenía enfrente, la cual lo veía con furia, instintivamente alcanzo un arma y le disparo, pero ella estaba cubierta por una especie de escudo de energía azul, ella uso su magia y arranco la FX-05 XIUHCOATL de sus pesuñas

-no creo que debas de decirte mi nombre, no después de todo lo que has hecho –exclamo mientras M y los demás llegaban al lugar del impacto –pero si lo deseas saber, antes me solían decir Poem light, pero para ti, llámame Starblood

-¡G no te muevas! –Dijo M apuntándole con su Winchester -¡ya termino hermano! –expreso con decisión, sin embargo mientras Starblood se alejaba, Helios se le acerco diciendo

-gracias –el extendió su pesuña a modo de saludo, ella solo se quedo quieta mirando la pesuña solo para empujarla hacia abajo –sé lo que se siente no confiar en los que están a tu alrededor, vi cuando derribaste esos helicóptero, soy Helios

- solo he ayudado por que se lo debía a cierta pony de este mundo –dijo ella secamente –y así como llegue, me voy –se dio la vuelta, pero no sin antes darle un beso en los labios al Pegaso, dejándolo aturdido –tal vez nos volvamos a ver, lindura –su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse en polvo de luz azul que salían volando al horizonte, mientras todo esto pasaba G, y M no se movían,

-ya no tiene nada mas por que luchar G –exclamo M a su hermano –hermano, considero que saber que ya no podrás volver a casa es suficiente castigo, pero aun falta la princesa a que te juzgue por los crímenes que cometiste sobre esta hermosa tierra –sin embargo G solo lo miro con una sonrisa

-tienes razón hermano –saco un detonador y sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo –ya no hay por qué luchar –apretó el botón cerrando los ojos

-¡no! –todo se volvió blanco


	24. Brony world war XXIII

Brony world war XXIII

* * *

-¡no puede ser! –dijo Shadow saltando de su silla, empapándose con el refresco que tenía en su pesuña –que bueno que nada paso,

* * *

-Eh –dijo G al abrir los ojos, no había pasado nada, mas su herma no le quito el detonador respirando aliviado –no es posible, esta ciudad debió estallas junto con toda Equestria

-parece que la bomba se cebó, ja ja ja ja ja –sin dudarlo los demás le apuntaron a él y a los aponys que apenas se recuperaban

-pero como

-Gladius ¿estas ahí? –Se escucho a través de una comunicador –soy yo Arch ¿me recibes?

-si te recibo ¿Dónde te metiste? Parece como si los hubiera tragado la tierra –dijo histérico

-solo te diré que tuvimos un pequeño problema con cierto…petardo… te lo explico mas tarde

Flashback –30 antes

-sabes Onix –exclamo Arch ya fuera de la casa –me alegra que Luna te encontrara, pero te pido que no te pases con ella, o veras –los dos se estrecharon las pesuñas mientras Discord se les acercaba, pero un pequeño temblor llego del suelo donde estaban – ¡Discord no, no vengas! –pero fue demasiado tarde, los tres cayeron por un agujero que los escombros había cubierto, como un tobogán los tres se deslizaron hasta que llegaron una cueva

-aahhg, la próxima no me inviten –dijo Onix levantándose pesadamente, camino unos metros para ver solo un largo túnel

-Onix ¿sabes donde caímos? –dijo Arch

-son viejos túneles de mina –dijo Discord levantándose –hace mucho tiempo un pony quiso desenterrar las gemas que se escondían debajo de Canterlot, así que construyo estos túneles, pero a final al ver que podía derrumbar la ciudad la cerro

-¿tu como sabes eso? –dijo Onix

-porque yo estuve en el cierre, y solo diré eso –dijo Discord caminando por las cavernas, mientras los tres cargaban sus armas – ¿ya contactaste con los demás?

-las paredes impiden que salga la señal, tendremos que caminar hasta encontrar la salida –dijo Arch aun sosteniendo su comunicador, caminaron por poco tiempo –saben ya me canse

-solo hemos caminado solo 15 minutos –dijo Discord – ¿acaso no haces ejercicio?

-si lo hago pero….shhhh, esperen, ¿escucharon eso? –Onix y Discord se quedaron callados a la vez que avanzaban en sigilo, pronto encontraron a un pequeño grupo de aponys custodiando dos cajas atadas a una columna de la cueva, al fondo había otro apony junto a una pony azul de crin blanca la cual estaba atada de sus patas, y amordazada, completamente asustada – ¿Qué tendrán en esas cajas? –Dijo en susurro, de pronto reconoció a la pony atada – ¿trixie?

-¿la conoces? –Pregunto Onix, Arh asintió –shhhi –dijo mirando la escena

-capitán –dijo un apony aproximándose a otro que solo veía las cajas –un mensaje del comandante –el apony le arrebato el papel, lo leyó, sin decir más se acerco a las cajas, a Arch se le saltaron los ojos al contemplar la ojiva nuclear, sin más solo coloco unos códigos, abrió la otra caja sacando le contenedor que tenia la energía negativa que le habían quitado a Discord, con delicadezas la conecto en la ojiva – ¿capitán?

-informa que la casa esta amueblada –el apony asintió –salgamos de aquí ahora –y dicho todos ellos tomaron sus cosas, menos uno que no se apartaba de la pony –Santiago, vámonos –exclamo el capitán

-André, no podemos dejarla aquí –dijo el apony que no apartaba de Trixie –yo no vine a esto

-soldado escucha, estamos en guerra –dijo el capitán calmadamente acercándose a los dos

-eso lo sé –contesto –pero una cosa es ir a luchar, y otra muy diferente es un genocidio-dijo atentamente –y dejarla aquí no me parece, es una niña,

-¡es un pony! –Exclamo –si no quieres que sufra, termina con ella de una vez –dijo aventándole una DESERT EAGLE –sabes que hacer

-si señor –el apony tomo el arma se volteo y apunto la cabeza de la pobre Trixie, a lo lejos arch lo tenía en la mira, apunto estaba de disparar cuando el apony bajo su arma –no puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo hacerlo –enfundo el arma se arrodillo y comenzó a desatarla, mas el otro apony se coloco a un lado tomo su AK-47, apunto a la pony ante la mirada de su compañero, él la cubrió con su cuerpo en un abrazo cerrando los ojos escuchando una detonación, los dos abrieron los ojos viendo como le capitán caía muerto por un bala en alacabeza a la vez que Onix, Discord, y Arch saliendo, sin ver mas, un terrible tiroteo comenzó mientras Arch con dificultad y esquivando las balas llegaba donde estaba la bomba

-¡Cúbranme! –grito arch, Onix y Discord continuaron con la ráfaga, pero los aponys estaban bien cubiertos por un muro de roca, ante tal confusión Santiago tomo a Trixie y sin mas la cargo a unas ocas donde se cubrieron, saco de su cinturón un cuchillo, Trixie al verlo comenzó a moverse tratando de soltarse cerro los ojos temblando, para escuchar como las cuerdas eran cortadas,

-no te preocupes –dijo Santiago acariciando su crin para calmarla –te sacare de aquí, lo prometo – ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose a los ojos, pero los disparos interrumpieron su trance, el apony saco su arma, levanto un poco la cabeza, viendo como sus compañeros atacaban con todo a los dos ponys y a Discord, saco su arma, la contemplo, para cambiar su mirar a la pony, por fin salió de la roca disparando…al resto de los aponys, dos cayeron por un tiro certero en la cabeza, los dos restantes comenzaron a disparar hacia Santiago, y Onix tomo la oportunidad y se coloco cerca, tomo una granada y la arrojo, la explosión mato a uno mientras el otro corrió a la salida, pero una roca del techo cayó sobre él, desnucándolo, Santiago tiro el arma sin mas

-oye buen disparo chico –dijo Onix acerándose por un lado, el apony se puso nervioso –tranquilo chico, lo vi todo, por cierto linda cutie mark

-¿Qué? –se miro el flanco apreciando una cutie mark de dos DESERT EAGLE cada una a un lado de un escudo que en cuyo centro había una cruz de malta negra – ¿pero cómo?

-como tu marca lo dice claro, solo dios sabe –dijo Arch –hablando de ello ¿podrías ayudarnos? –Los dos se voltearon para ver como Arch y Discord abrían la bomba –tengo dos preguntas para ti ¿de donde sacaron una ojiva de 8 megatones? ¿Y para que la conectaron de esta manera?

-ah, pony, ¿sabes lo que son, ah…sabes cómo manejarla? –dijo Santiago ya junto a la pony, la cual no entendía nada

-¡escuchen exijo que me digan que está pasando! –Contesto agarrando algo de valor –¡yo, la poderosa Trixie se los está ordenando!

-te lo diré fácil, a los dos, no sé como consiguieron el arma, y según lo que nos dijo el capitán la conectaron a ese contenedor para incrementar su fuerza –dijo con apresuradamente, mas la pony no entendió nada, a lo que Arch entendió

-así que esta cosa hará más grande la explosión –dijo Onix, acechándose a Arch le cual miraba ya los cables y la pequeña pantalla de control –Arch…

-el chico tiene razón, la energía negativa que le extrajeron a Discord intensificara el poder de explosión en un 16%, la fuerza de la onda causaría daños en casi todo el continente, y al radiación dejaría a Equestria inhabitable por generaciones, con posibles repercusiones en el clima mundial, muy inteligente

-Arch –dijo Onix intrigado -¿explícate? ¿Destruirá toda Equestria? –Arch asintió, a la vez que Trixie por fin entendió alejándose unos pasos de la maquina

-no solo eso, los que no mueran en la explosión, lo harán por la radiación y el invierno nuclear que sumirá a todo el planeta

-¿invierno nuclear? –Dijo Trixie -¿Qué es eso?

-niña imagina –dijo Arch sacando unos cables con Discord a su lado ayudándolo a sostener el panel –un invierno que podría durar siglos, tan brutal que ni la princesa Celestia podría soportarlo –los dos ponys se pusieron pálidos y Trixie sin pensar abrazo a su salvador, el cual solo se sonrojo –Umbral, como quisiera que estuviera aquí

-Arch ¿sabes cómo apagarla? –dijo Discord

-se algo, pero es Umbral el que sabe de estas cosas –saco unos cables – ¿me prestas tu cuchillo? –el ex-apony el entrego el cuchillo y se aparto un poco completamente nervioso, Arch respiro profundo, levanto su rostro al cielo –señor, tú que nos diste una oportunidad, has visto que la aprovechamos, nos bendijiste con nuestros hijos…por favor, que podamos regresar con ellos a salvo –y sin más bajo la cabeza tomo un cable y cerrando los ojos lo corto de tajo, los volvió a abrir viendo como la pantalla indicaba que estaba desactivada, suspiro aliviado –siempre vencedor –dijo sin más, a la vez unos pasos se escucharon por la entrada los cuatro apuntaron pero se alegraron al ver un pequeño grupo de marines que entraban -¡por fin llegan! Aseguren el arma, chicos vámonos

-oye espera –dijo Discord – ¿Qué hay de mis poderes?

-eso lo discutes con M, y Celestia –dijo Onix, a lo que los otros dos respondieron con una gran risa, incluso Discord se carcajeo un poco, sin embargo se dieron cuenta de una cosa – ¿el pony y Trixie? –Arch apunto a un lado donde ya se veían a los dos ambos sobre una ambulancia, Santiago sentado junto a ella con sus pesuñas entrelazadas –parece que al menos uno se reformo

-sí, de seguro ella lo hará olvidar su odio por los ponys –dijo Discord –si saben a lo que me refiero

-si me disculpan –dijo Arch tomando le comunicador -Gladius ¿estás ahí? –Se escucho a través de una comunicador –soy yo Arch ¿me recibes?

-si te recibo ¿Dónde te metiste? Parece como si los hubiera tragado la tierra

fin flasback

* * *

-muy bien señores –dijo el humano mirando a todos los presente, pero se detuvo unos momentos al ver a cierto pony entre ellos, sin embargo tomo compostura y diciendo –según informes, ya recuperamos Cnaterlot en un 90%, nuestra misión es capturar o las tropas restantes que están en retirada, es posible que recibamos fuego enemigo constante

-si señor –dijeron todos los presentes incluso Shining Armor, de pronto el pelican se movió bruscamente

-alístense, estamos en territorio enemigo –la instante el pelican aterrizo abriendo la puerta, al abrirla la carga de un obús cayo tan cerca que cubrió de tierra parte de la plataforma –andando si quieren vivir –todso salieron en estampida, Shining salió de ultimo, mirando como a su alrededor los pelicans dejaba tropas y Tanques, mientras del otro lado se podían deslumbrar los destellos del fuego enemigo

-¡a cubierto! –cerca de él una granada exploto dejándolo tirado algo desorientado, más un pequeño grupo de marines lo saco de la zanja donde había caído –pony ¿esas bien?

-¿cómo que bien, no viste al granada que casi lo mata? –Dijo otro marine –comunícate con la base, que envíen por el –mas se sorprendió cuando Shining Armor se levanto dificultosamente y sin decir nada recogió su espada, subió la pequeña cuesta y salió de su vista en dirección del enemigo –ese pony salió gallo cacareador –los marines lo siguieron

Los aponys cubrían la retirada de sus compañeros como podían, algunos Panzers disparaban a diestra pero no duraban mucho, aun con apoyo aéreo los F-22 hacían estragos en las líneas de retirada, tomando en cuenta también que la salida estaba en una zona que días atrás había ido terriblemente atacada con napalm, algunos otros se refugiaron en casas cercanas, la noche llegaba lentamente a la vez que los batallones seguían peleando, otros más por hambre o frio solo se rendían, el liberty permanecía aun en el cielo cubriendo a las tropas de los p-51 que continuaban con sus esfuerzos de apoyo aéreo, Shining Armor en la confusión termino en medio del fuego cruzado apenas lo aponys corrieron dispuestos a disparar un marine lo cubrió con un MK46, el pony subió a la cuesta donde estaba en hombre

-gracias –dijo Shining a tirándose a un lado del soldado

-no hay de que pony –dijo este distrayéndose, eso le costó que una bala lo alcanzara dejándose caer un poco de la cuesta con un brazo herido – ¡maldita sea! –los aponys comenzaron escala r la cuesta, pero Shining no lo dudo por un segundo tomo el MK46, lo amartillo, y disparo al los aponys que subían al poco tiempo las balas se acabaron, tres aponys seguían subiendo viendo como en lo alto el pony trataba de volver a cargar el arma, al fin la dejo caer, saco de su espalda al escopeta y disparo el tiroteo termino rápido viendo como los tres caían pesadamente sin vida, al poco tiempo un pelotón llegaba a su posición, bajo y revisando las mochilas encontró algo interesante

* * *

-vaya vaya vaya –dijo G ya en su celda, viendo como entraban a la sala a su hermano, las Mane six, y a las princesas, Celestia claro, escoltada por Cazador –has hecho un excelente trabajo –dijo sin más en un tono burlón

-¡silencio pony! –Dijo Luna con su voz real – ¡estamos aquí para juzgar tus actos, tu hermano ha pedido clemencia por ti, pero antes de dictarte sentencia queremos escuchar tu historia!

-mi historia –dijo seriamente a la vez que mirba fijamente a su hermano –mi historia comienza cuando mi hermano me contacto con la idea de este proyecto – las princesas se mostraron indiferentes –veo que les dijiste –M asintió –pero ¿les dijiste por qué? –M estaba por decir algo cuando Celestia hablo

-dinos pony ¿a que vinieron?

-el primera no me llame pony, no soy uno de ustedes, yo no reniego de mi naturaleza, y si desea saberlo le pido primero hablar en privado con mi hermano

-está bien –dijo M

-eso no lo haremos –dijo Luna con enojo –usted no tiene derecho alguno de fijar condiciones, lo que vayan a hablar lo harán frente a nosotras

-Luna, por favor –dijo M–es mi hermano, lo que hablaremos será privado

-el que nada esconde, nada teme… ¿verdad hermano? –Dijo G con arrogancia –les diré fácil, me imagino que ninguno se ha preguntado ¿Cómo financio esto, y donde encontró a sus tropas? –M solo se coloco al frente con algo de tristeza –veo que no les dijiste que este proyecto fue financiado por el pentágono

-¿pentágono? –Dijo Twilight -¿Por qué de una figura geométrica? –peor cazador sin mas caso su USP. 45 con el cañón apuntándole a M –¿Qué pasa?

-¿cazador? –dijo Celestia asustada por la reacción de su "guardaespaldas" mas este solo siguió en su pose con algo de ira en sus ojos

-buen M –dijo Cazador con fuerza –si en verdad tú te lo pusiste o es tú clave del pentágono ¿Cuál era el propósito real de venir?

-yo te contestare mi amigo –dijo G –con una sonrisa en sus labios –el objetivo original era simplemente el explorar la posibilidad de que Equestria fuera una amenaza a la seguridad nacional, al igual que encontrar y asegurar algún tipo de armamento…mágico, si lo encontrábamos

-no entiendo ¿qué pasa? –Dijo Luna –me lo podría explicar

-es simple princesa, estos dos fueron contratados por las fuerzas armadas americanas, para crear armas en base a la magia de Equestria –las princesas miraron a M con desagrado, al igual que las demás ponys –y parece que uno se puso en contra de ellos

-¡dos puntos para el sujeto! Exacto

-pero la resolución aceptada fue que Equestria no era una amenaza a la tierra –dijo M ya histérico –tu no tenias por que venir y causar esto, vine para detenerte, por que los altos mandos consideran lo que hiciste un acto para desatar una guerra, un acto de terrorismo

-¡por favor hermano ¿una bota está en guerra con el bicho que aplasta? Tu lo demostraste!... Las estrategias, los planes, la información de cada rincón de este mundo, todo eso para demostrar que este tierra era fácil de neutralizar su llegase un estado de guerra, yo solo lo puse en funcionamiento –M quedo quieto, conteniendo su enojo -veo que al fin el cerebrito entiende algo de la naturaleza humana, papá y yo quisimos demos…

-¡¿demostrarlo, como, con su indiferencia?! –por fin M perdió los estribos, todas retrocedieron al verlo enfurecido, hasta Cazador bajo su arma colocándose junto a la princesa –¡toda mi vida viví a tu sombra, tú eras el sol de mi padre, tu el atlético, tu el deportista!... ¿y donde quedaba yo, el genio, el que gano una beca del 100%, el que venció en un campeonato internacional de matemáticas… sabes porque me volví brony?...por la princesa Luna…cuando la vi, vi en ella el mismo rencor, y deseo de opacarte, pero al ver como su hermana la abrazaba y los demás ponys le s abrían los brazos ¡eso quise que pasara con nosotros que tú y papá me vieran como uno de su familia y me aceptaran!

-hermano…

-y aun estoy aquí pidiendo clemencia por ti, sabiendo que jamás volveremos a casa…sabes dejare que la princesa considere tu castigo, yo me lavo las manos –y dicho M se dio la media vuelta comenzó a caminar a la salida solo Cazador le impidió el paso –Cazador les explicare todo con más calma, solo déjame solo con mis pensamientos –Cazador se aparto dejándolo salir,

-M, los experto terminaron con el estudio de los ele… -dijo Erick llegando por uno de los pasillos

-Erick, por favor, ahora no –lo paso de largo, Erick vio tristeza en sus facciones y simplemente los dejo ir pero de pronto M se volteo –Erick, devuelve los elementos de la armonía a las mane six, por favor

-sí señor,

-estaré afuera si me buscan –volvió a su andar por los pasillos, al poco tiempo el ya estaba recargado sobre la isla, junto a la plataforma contemplando las estrellas, tan absorto estaba que simplemente no noto que dos sombras se le acercaban por un lado

-M, ¿podemos hablar un momento? –el alicornio se volteo contemplando a Luna y Twilight, las ponys se sentaron a un lado de el

-la noche es un poco fría a estas alturas, deberían ir por un suerte –dijo con tristeza –pero imagino que buscan una explicación a la conversación que tuvimos mi hermano y yo

-de hecho no, eso nos lo dirá a todas juntas más tarde –dijo Luna –pero ahora solo venimos a hacerle compañía –el pony solo levanto al cabeza con pesimismo – sabe, como dijo usted, yo sé muy bien lo que se siente que creas no te aprecian

-princesa por favor, solo déjenme solo,

-peor no debes estar solo –dijo Twilight acomodándose junto a él –yo sé lo que es ser despreciada por ser una genio, a mi me pasaba mucho en la academia, la mayoría era por envidia de que la princesa fuera un maestra

-sí, pero al menos tuviste una gran amistad con ella, yo en cambio, siempre fui el sobrante, ya había perdido comunicación con él, pero luego de ustedes, pensé que podía ser así con mi hermano, que equivocado estaba

-no te puedes culpar por tratar de reconciliarte con tu hermano –dijo Luna –pero…saben, pienso que Twilight sería mejor con asuntos de hermano, tomando en cuenta que tiene uno –dijo al ver a la pony violeta muy cerca de M –yo me retiro tengo que subir la luna, además pienso que sobro aquí –y dicho y hecho ella se alejo de los dos para subir la luna, a la vez que veía como Twilight acomodaba la cabeza de M en su regazo, y del aba un tierno beso en la mejilla, una idea cubrió su mente, con su magia acerco un poco más la luz de la luna, he hiso brillar al estrellas más, y lentamente se fue alejando a un rincón, sin embargo al voltearse vio a su hermana románticamente acurrucada junto a Cazador, sonriendo volvió a salir solo para contemplar a Onix con una botella de sidra y una canasta de picnic –oh Onix es lo mas romántico que he visto –se sentó junto a él, mientras le servía una copa de sidra

-si mi amor –dijo algo nervioso –mi amor espere mucho para hacer esto –dijo mirando a su doncella de la noche –con todo esto me he dado cuenta que estoy mas decidido que nunca –al instante saco una cajita negra y abriéndola dijo con solemnidad –Luna mi amada, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposas en las buenas como en las malas?

-Ho Onix, pero claro que me casare contigo –dijo esto acomodándose para darle un beso pero no pudo porque un pony blanco salió de la nada y tacleo al pobre de Onix, los demás se despertaron de sus sueño viendo como los dos peleaban de un lado a otro del lugar –¡dejen de pelear por favor Onix…Joven Arch –M se coloco junto a Twilight mirando una de las ventana viendo como Erick se reía a más no poder

-Erick…. –dijo con una risa, la primera en mucho tiempo, a la vez que por fin estaba con la pony que quería

* * *

**Tal vez el próximo se a el final de la historia, tal vez no, la verdad no lo s e, aun hay mucho, pero eso ya lo veremos**


	25. Brony world war XXIV

**Bien este es le ultimo capitulo, no habrá epilogo, léanlo y sabrán por qué, por cierto les agradezco a todos lo que estuvieron conmigo y espero verlos en mis próximas historias,**

* * *

Brony world war XXIV

* * *

-no puedo creerlo –dijo Gladius a los ponys que yacían frente a él, Onix tenía una bolsa de hielo sobre un ojo morado, y Arch vendaba su pesuña delantera derecha –de ti Arch, nuestra voz de la razón ¿ tu haciendo estas tonterías?

-¿tu que hubieras hecho en mi lugar? –Dijo Arch para defenderse viendo como Luna atendía a Onix, mientras las demás lo veían expectantes –si hubieras visto a Rarity con otro pony ¿no me lo niegues?

-eso que ni que –dijo Muerte

-eso lo sé –dijo Gladius –no lo niego, pero para ello estas tu, se supone que tu eres el que trata de hacer que veamos que este no es nuestro mundo –expreso con enojo –pero no…tu eres el primero en perder los estribos, y solo porque este pony –señalando a Onix –por fin pidió su pesuña en matrimonio –de pronto un grito ensordecedor se escucho de la nada Gladius sobándose la oreja volteo a donde salió el sonido, Celestia había gritado de sorpresa y alegría la vez que abrazaba a su hermana

-¡Ho mi hermanita! –dijo Celestia apretando a su hermana contra su pecho –no lo creo, mi pequeña se me casa, mi niña…pero ya no tan niña, ¡que felicidad!

-tía…por favor –dijo Luna tratando de respirar –me…estas…ahogando –por fin Celestia la soltó dejándola respirar profundamente –lo sé, seré la primera en casarme –dijo a lo que Celestia solo se ruborizo mientras ella y Cazador se volteaban a ver

-es una gran noticia –dijo Twilight abrazando a Luna junto a las demás

-princesas –dijo Rarity con mirándola con ojos de estrellas –por favor déjeme hacerle el vestido, por favor, por favor –la princesa asintió, lo que hiso que Rarity se desmayara con una sonrisa,

-Ho, Ho, yo haré la fiesta –dijo Pinkie pie con su acostumbrada alegría –¡si será la mejor fiesta de todas las que hecho, llenare todo de serpentinas y confeti, los juegos huu los juegos si los mejores! –los presentes no entendieron nada, pero correspondieron dándole una gran sonrisa

Aprovechando le entusiasmo de la noticia Celestia y Cazador salieron a contemplar las estrellas en la plataforma, ambos se sentaron uno junto al otro

-es un buen final feliz –dijo Cazador mirando el firmamento –sobre todo después de esto, Princesa ¿alguna vez se a enamorado?

-la verdad –dijo Celestia –no, en mi pasado hubieron muchos pretendientes, pero nunca sentí esa sensación que se tiene cuando una está enamorada –Celestia y Cazador se voltearon para quedar mirándose mutuamente –pero ahora la siento pero y usted ¿alguna vez se a enamorado?

-por mucho tiempo pensé que nunca sentiría eso, el mundo de donde provengo el amor solo es algo de fantasía, para alguien como yo, ninguna nación puede decir que me vio nacer, soy Cosmopolitan, hablo tantas leguas que mucho creen que soy italiano, otros que soy ingles, americano, u otros –Cazador miro el cielo con intriga –y como no tengo patria, no tengo escrúpulos ni limitantes morales que me impidan concretar mis obras, ninguna nación tiene mi lealtad –la princesa lo miro con atención –pero ahora puedo decir que tengo patria, tengo lengua, y tengo a alguien que reside en todo mi alrededor –ya la decirlo los dos se dieron un beso profundo lentamente se separaron debido a la falta de aire

-sabes mi amor –dijo Celestia mientras Cazador pasaba sus dedos a través del cabello de la princesa lentamente –me gustaría saber algo –el cazador le puso atención – ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? No creo que sea cazador….sabes ya me lo dirás algún día – dijo al ver como Cazador bajaba la cabeza – puedo esperar,

-hace tanto tiempo que no huso mi nombre que ya no lo recuerdo –dijo Cazador con una sonrisa mientras alzaba le rostro algo triste de su pareja –y todos los que los conocían ya no están –los dos volvieron a darse otro beso, a lo lejos unos ojos rojos los contemplaban con ternura este pony negro se dio la media vuelta entrado a la nave pero apenas dio un paso adentro, Umbral lo intercepto

-disculpa –dijo Dark haciéndose a un lado

-así que tu eres el quinto –dijo sin más, Dark se paró en seco volteándose asombrado –no te espantes, estas entre amigos –Umbral comenzó a caminar a la salida mientras Dark lo seguía, una vez afuera Umbral se paro al borde la de la plataforma desplego sus alas –que te pasa ¿no has volado de noche alguna vez?

-espera, estamos muy alto, ningún Pegaso podría volar ni siquiera las princesas pueden volar a esta altura

-muchacho, nosotros no somos Pegasos cualquiera –y sin más salió volando, Dark despego tratando de alcanzarlo, los dos se alejaron de la nave a los pocos segundos, sin embargo Dark empezaba a sentir la presión y el cansancio –parece que no estás acostumbrados a lo que eres –dijo al pararse sobre una nube

-¿cómo sabes de el quinto?

-de hecho, yo me sorprendí mas, por mucho tiempo pensé que eras solo un cuento

-no me has respondidos como sabes de mi y de los otros monstruos

-tu preguntas de los cuatro reyes del terror, aquellos que nacieron con el propósito de destruir, y tu temes saber que al final estará al frente de ellos el día que el cordero de dios así lo estipule, lo que tus estas preguntándome no es eso, es como escapar de tu destino

-entonces dime ¿Cómo lo evito?

-no se puede, sin embargo puedes vivir con él, vivir tu vida solo eso

-¿Quién eres?

-peleaste con mi hermano y no lo entendiste, dime ¿te pareció fácil enfrentarlo? –dijo Umbral mientras una extraña aura azul lo cubría, al instante Dark lo sintió, era la misma forma como él se transformaba, se puso en guardia liberando su armadura, pero sin más retrocedió, al contemplar a un corcel todavía más grande que el –tu eres el quinto, la desesperación, yo soy el tercero, la hambruna

-¿pero cómo? –dijo Dark la contemplar aquel pony negro como la nada, mas grande que él, y portando esa armadura azul como el mar, y aquellos ojos que no mostraba expresión alguna casi vacios como si no tuviera alma –tu eres uno de los cuatro jinetes

-no niego que tu poder interior es tremendo pero aun no lo sabes usar por completo aun no liberas todo tu potencial, imagino que ese es todo el poder que hasta ahora has controlado, pero aun te falta mucho por dominar

-¿y por qué piensas que quiero dominarlos todos?

-porque eres un jinete, quieras o no, y tu poder puede salir esporádicamente causando una gran destrucción, y lastimando a tus seres queridos, si no lo hace por ti, al menos hazlo por tu esposa y tu reino

-tienes razón, pero ¿Cómo empiezo?

-que parte de yo y mis hermanos no entiendes, si quiere te podemos ayudar –dijo volviendo a desplegar las alas –piénsalo –y con ello se fue volando, dejando a Dark ahí sentado aun con su armadura viendo como el pony se alejaba volando todavía más alto en el cielo

* * *

-esto no ha terminado–dijo M respirando aliviado, pero duro poco al fin salió de la habitación para entrar en una sala más oscura, se paro en frente de una plataforma semicircular, apenas lo hiso un grupo de pantallas aparecieron alrededor suyo –señores –dijo M a la personas presentes en la video conferencia –esta es la primera transmisión de la tierra y Equestria, solo me hubiera gustado hacerla para otra cosa

-¿donde están los héroe de Equestria, pensamos que los veríamos, al igual que la princesa Celestia estaría presente

-hasta ahora no estoy al tanto de su paradero, yo diría que se ganaron este respiro

-¿y el criminal de guerra Gustavo? Aun tiene que pagar por sus crímenes, tanto en Equestria como fuera de ella –dijo otra voz, siendo esta femenina

-la situación resulta más difícil de lo planeado, me tome la molestia de dejar que la princesa lo juzgue

-¿Qué autoridad le dio ese derecho?

-la autoridad de saber que mis contratantes no desean que esto salga a la luz, aparte que ahora ya no resulta imposible regresar a la tierra debido a que nuestra fisionomía ha dejado de ser humana, en lo personal considero suficiente castigo para mi hermano le saber que ya no será de nuevo un hombre y pasar el resto de su vida exiliado de la tierra, en el mundo que mas detesta

-en parte estamos de acuerdo –dijo otro –sin embargo lo que nos interesa ahora es saber cuando regresaran el resto de las tropas,

-de hecho algunos de los soldados han considerado quedarse a vivir en Equestria, tomando en cuenta que la misión se tomo como alto secreto, el número de bajas se estimaron en totales, estimo que mil o dos mil de mas en la lista de muertos o perdidos en acción no cambia nada

-¿considero que le portal de retorno se abrirá lo antes posible? Estamos mas que interesados por los descubrimientos que traigan con ustedes

-yo también, pero por desgracia solo puedo decir será lo único que podre enviar, como saben las condiciones magneto espaciales que han hecho posible este viaje, no se volverán a ver hasta quien sabe

-de eso no estamos por completo convencidos, hemos sabido gracia a los reportes, que los Equestres están más capacitados para la guerra de lo que nos han hecho pensar

-expresiones infundadas,

-solo expresamos que dejar ir tan fácilmente a los Equestres es una amenaza para el mundo

-lo son, y el mundo lo sabe, todos los mundos

-entonces todo esto fue para enviar una proclamacion

-no, una promesa –y la decir eso solo salió dejando que las pantalla se apagaran

* * *

-era un nuevo amanecer y Canterlot era reconstruida, y el palacio se veía gran agitación de periodistas y ponys que venían e iban velozmente, en el gran salón estaba ya presente las princesas las mane six, M, y algunos ponys, todos sentados en un auditorio, de pronto en la parte baja una puerta se abrió y G, Discord, y Chrysalis salieron escoltados por cuatro guardias reales cada uno

-esta es la audiencia para considerar el castigo mas pertinente por los crímenes que ha cometido –dijo la princesa Celestia mirando a G, el cual no expreso nada solo la miro desafiante –usted ha alterado el orden de Equestria, nos declarado una guerra y ha venido a nuestro mundo con la intención de destruirlo, antes de expresa su castigo ¿tiene algo que decir?

-solo diré que…hermano –dijo G la ver entre la multitud a su hermano –lo siento…en cuanto a usted princesa, no me enorgullece lo que cause, pero tampoco me arrepiento de nada

-yo lo enviaría a la Luna, y a diferencia de mi hermana, lo haría con gran alegría –dijo Celestia –sin embargo su hermano ha decidido un castigo más acorde –de entre la multitud M salió acompañado por Cazador

-y bien hermano -dijo G con altanería -¿Qué tienes para mí?

-te enviare al único sitio que ni los bronys podría aguantar sin sacarse los sesos –Dsicord y Chrysalis salieron de la base, mientras el suelo se movía dejando aparecer un circulo de metal en el cual dentro estaba G

-no…no…por piedad hermano, destiérrame, envíame la horca, la guillotina, cualquier cosa menos eso –dijo al ver que el portal se abría –te lo imploro

-lo siento hermano, tu lo así lo quisiste –el portal se abrió haciendo caer a G en un agujero negro

- Si hubieras pensado lo que harías –dijo G con enojo e ira reflejados en sus facciones –¡sufrirás eternamente pero no conocerás el verdadero sufrimiento hasta que te alcance en el infierno para una rivalidad eterna! –el portal se cerro

- donde lo enviaste –dijo Cazador

-no queras saberlo…créeme –dijo M cerrando el portal con un control remoto y dejando al personal capacitado el desmontarlo, por otro lado G termino cayendo de espaldas en un verde valle, mientras se recobraba dos extrañas figuras se le acercaron

-¿Dónde estoy? –dijo G aun aturdido, pero de la nada se quedo petrificado por lo que vio, frente a él dos ositos con de colores, con cutie mark en la panza lo vean con ternura

-¿estás bien? Sabe de seguro Amorosita tendrá un remedio para tu caída –dijo el oso

-ya déjalo Amorosito –dijo el otro osito – por cierto de dónde vienes, ¿vienes del mundo de los sueños pequeño Pegaso, nunca había visto uno con un cerno en la cabeza? Tal vez Divertosito lo sepa –el alicornio solo dijo con gritando muy fuertemente al cielo

-¡nooooooo! ¡me las pagaras, lo juro! –exclamo ante los asombrados ositos que sin prestarle más atención se fueron saltando y tarareando –¡lo juro!

* * *

-en cuanto a ustedes –dijo Celestia –Discord, he tomado la decisión de no volverte a encerrar en piedra –los demás presentes se impresionaron por la decisión, Twilight estaba por decir algo –sin embargo no se te devolverán tus poderes, hasta que demuestres que no los volverás a usar en contra de Equestria

-pero…pero…pero –dijo Discord

-sin peros, en cuanto a usted Chrysalis –dijo esta vez Luna –hemos decidido dejarla ir a sus tierras –la reina Chrysalis solo sonrió un poco –sin embargo no se le permitirá volver

-si vuelves a molestar –dijo Candace con enojo –la enviare a los hielos eternos por siempre –a Chrysalis le cayó como balde de agua fría,

* * *

-por fin nos vamos –dijo Arch, a lo que Gladius solo lo miro con fastidio –ya quiero ver a mi esposa –dijo asentando lo ultimo dirigiendo su mirada Onix

-ya por favor –dijo Umbral –y yo que pensaba que nos quedaríamos a ver su boda –pero Arch le dio un zape –lo siento, sé que no aguantarías –por fin todos ya estaban, de la nada pudieron ver el cielo como el liberty entraba a un vórtice azul, y a Pablo despidiéndose con saludando –por fin se largo ese

-bien andando –dijo Muerte –todo estaba listo, las chicas ya se habían despedido, de un lado estaban Dark, Muerte, Gladius, Arch, Helios y Rini, todos sobre una placa de metal –nos veremos

-tu cuida a Rarity –dijo Gladius mirando a Harmony abrazar a Rarity –o volverá y la pagaras –de pronto todos ellos fueron alumbrados por una luz blanquecina, y desaparecían más un fuerte ruido les llamo la atención y una enorme columna de humo de la cual volvieron a salir el grupo –¿Qué paso? –M y los científicos revisaron los controles, cables y conectores

-tal parece que la maquina se fundió con el envió del liberti y los Helitransportes a sus respectivos lugares –dijo M junto a uno de sus científicos ya ponyficado,

-¿qué quiere decir eso?

-lo que dice es que están atorados –dijo Cazador la llegar con ellos –sin embargo se asombraron al verlo, ya no era un humano, era un alicorino negro con la crin igual de negra, en cuyo flanco había la cutiae mark de un escudo con el sol dibujado, con una escopeta recostada al pie –la pregunta será ¿cuánto les tomara repararla? –dijo Mientras se acercaba a su princesa y le daba un profundo beso frente a los demás

-¡¿Cómo que nos vamos a quedar, por cuanto tiempo?! –dijo Helios

-4 o 5

-¿días?

-no…meses –al decirlo Arch se lanzo sobre M, queriendo ahogarlo mientras sus hermanos lo evitaban Twilight ayudaba a M, levantándolo del piso

-déjame ayudarte M –dijo Twilight, pero M la tiro junto a él robándole un beso a lo que ella sonrojada solo dijo –sabe me gustara mucho enseñarte a usar su magia M

-solo dime Manuel

* * *

Esas ponys me la pagaran –dijo una vos tétrica de un pony negro que viajaba través del espacio –lo juro por qué ¡yo soy Annihilus!

* * *

**Vengándose, uno se iguala a su enemigo; perdonándolo, se muestra superior a él.**

**Sir Francis Bacon (1561-1626) _Filósofo y estadista británico._**


End file.
